Transformers: War on Earth
by Atlas Soldier
Summary: Cybertron is dying, and it can no longer sustain life, the Autobots leave Cybertron to a small green and blue planet known as earth with the Decepticons hot on their tail. Shockwave has an agenda of his own, what is he planning? and will he kill the remaining Autobots in Cybertron? will Megatron finally kill Optimus Prime? find out now on "Transformers: war on earth. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prequel

We were once an intelligent, mechanical, peaceful race, until the war between the Autobots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons who dreamed of tyranny, the war waged across our planet destroying everything on it's path, resources were scarce, in order to survive they needed to move to another planet.

Cybertron: Kaon

Bumblebee.

Beep…beep…BOOM.

The explosive blew up, leaving a cloud of smoke and a hole on the wall, after the smoke cleared the sergeant and I slowly entered the room, "all clear?" I asked "all clear" answered Kup, the room was dark purple with windows on the sides in the middle of the room was a lever, "remember," said Kup as we approached the lever "we're in enemy territory so we must be careful" I nodded the sergeant slowly pulled the lever on the other side of the room a door opened, I rushed towards the door "Bumblebee wait!" shouted Kup, but his warning was too late the moment I entered the room the door behind me closed "damn it you young punk" said Kup's muffled voice "I'll see if I can open the door with the lever" I looked at the empty room, there was another lever, I approached it and pulled it, behind me the floor opened revealing a stash of energon, this was my lucky day, I activated my com-link "bumblebee to Kup, do you copy?" a voice answered but it wasn't Kup's "yes, I'm about to open the door with a bomb, step back" something wasn't right.

Boom!

The door exploded, I was knocked back against the wall with a storm of shrapnel hitting me, as the smoke cleared, I recognized one of the faces, Starscream, and two other Decepticons "surrender or your friend will die" ordered the air commander aiming his arm-mounted null-ray, "don't do it bee!" yelled the sergeant, the blue seeker hit him in the head to shut him up, I aimed my pistol "puny Autobot," insulted the purple seeker "guess you have to die" Kup glared at Starscream who was ready to shoot Kup, I pulled the trigger, the shot went right through Starscream's armor, the other two seekers fired at me.

Cybertron: Iacon city Back at omega-alpha-base-one.

Nightbeat.

I watched quietly as the group of Autobots talked, but I wasn't really interested since I was watching a mystery movie on my cy-pad mini "We're receiving a distress signal from Kup" said Sideswipe "a distress signal? It's probably too late, let's just forget about them" said the pessimism Huffer, "shut it Huffer!" ordered Ironhide "stop fighting," ordered Optimus "we need to check what's happening, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go check out what's wrong with Kup" the red Autobot nodded "you got it Prime," said the yellow Autobot with a smirk "consider it done if you're sending me" the two brothers left the room "Optimus, we've got sufficient energon to depart" said Perceptor "but I'm not confident we have sufficient to last a week" Hound stopped what he was doing and approached us, "isn't that why we sent Kup and bumblebee in the first place?" asked Hound while drinking oil "affirmative" answered the scientist "can you guys please be quiet I'm trying to watch a movie here!" everyone looked at me "Nightbeat," said Optimus "aren't you supposed to be guarding the entrance to the facility?" I instantly left the room and headed to the entrance of the base.

One minute later.

Cybertron: Kaon Back at the abandoned energon depot.

Kup.

I grabbed the Thundercracker by the head and punched him repeatedly, I heard Skywarp doing what he did best: yell insults, suddenly my back was filled with pain, had someone shot me in the back? I fell to the ground and looked as Starscream approached me with his energon blade "your time has come Autobot scum" the Decepticon raised his sword "till all are one" I said as I closed my Optics "puny Autobot scum always saying till all are one" said Skywarp as he shook his head, Starscream stabbed me in the chest, I yelled in pain as he took out his sword and stabbed me again, was this how I was going to die? Wait…where was Bumblebee? I looked around the room with no signs of the yellow Autobot "where's…where's bumblebee? I asked Starscream looked at Skywarp "he's right where is that Autobot fool?" asked the air commander, Skywarp slowly stepped away from his superior "he, umm fled the battle" Starscream punched his purple partner and yelled at him for letting Bee escape, I tried to reach the grenade in my belt, but Thundercracker stepped on my hand "till are all none" he aimed for my chest and fired…suddenly my world was spinning, my optics started to flicker, my world went dark.

Bumblebee.

No, Kup had died, because I fled the battle to warn the Autobots, only one thing made me come back and those were his yells of pain, I will avenge my friend, I aimed my sniper rifle, "hey" said a random voice, I jumped and looked behind me, "damn it, you almost gave me a spark attack" I said as I placed my hand where my spark was, the red Autobot chuckled "where's Kup?" asked his yellow brother, I looked down at the ground "h-he's dead" sadness grew on Sideswipe's faceplate, while Sunstreaker, powered up his blaster "let's scrap some Decepticons!" shouted Sunstreaker, shockingly Sideswipe put a hand on his brother's shoulder "no, we'll avenge him but not now, we must return to the Ark" said Sideswipe as he transformed, he was right, and I knew it, I transformed, and so did Sunstreaker, we returned back to base.

Two minutes later.

Back at omega-alpha-base-one.

Ironhide.

"Optimus, Sideswipe has arrived" said Hoist "were they any survivors?" I asked "we could answer that question" said Sideswipe as he entered the room with Bee and his brother, Kup wasn't with them, scrap he was a good friend, I'll miss him "we will mourn sergeant Kup," said Optimus as he pressed a few buttons "but first we need to leave Cybertron, the planet is dying, and we've found a planet rich of energy" a screen turned on and revealed the image of the Ark, the door opened again revealing the femme bots "Optimus!" yelled their leader "there's been rumors that we're not going in the Ark?!" I looked at Optimus to see what he was going to answer "yes, they are true the journey's too dangerous for you," answered our leader "you'll stay here with the wreckers" I left the room as their argument started to heat up.

Half an hour ago.

Cybertron: Kaon back at Megatron's castle

Soundwave.

"Soundwave," said our mighty leader "I've got a mission for you" I approached his throne-like chair in the giant room of dark purple color with golden statues of Megatron in the sides "what's my mission lord Megatron?" I asked in my usual monotone voice "send Laserbeak to Autobot HQ and spy on them "affirmative" I said as my chest opened "Laserbeak, eject and transform operation: espionage" the metallic bird left the room and flew towards Iacon city.

The present.

"Lord Megatron," said Soundwave as he showed a hologram of the Ark "the Autobots are leaving in a spaceship called the Ark, but they're leaving Autobots sub-groups: the wreckers, and femme-bots" Megatron rubbed his chin "prepare the Nemesis, and bring me Shockwave!" I activated my com-link and called Shockwave to come; after a moment the one-eyed scientist entered the room "all hail Megatron" said Shockwave "may I ask why you have called me lord Megatron?" the gladiator got up from his chair "you will stay here on Cybertron while I track down Optimus and his glorified cargo hauler" Shockwave rubbed his hands together in glee, what was he going to do? Experiments? "I shall leave Cybertron as you left it" "no!" shouted Megatron "I want you to take over Cybertron and kill all the Autobots" our leader walked across the hall, and I followed "Soundwave round up as many Decepticons you can we're leaving now" ordered Megatron.


	2. Farewell Cybertron

Chapter 2

The Ark

Trailbreaker.

We were on The Ark which is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. It has five decks and houses a full crew complement of 300 Transformers (although it can be flown by only a handful if necessary). Its environment is fully automated and self-sufficient. For engines, it features 4 Hyperfuel Intake Accelerators; it is armed with 16 particles-combustion cannons (port), 16 laser emitters (starboard), a primary starfield missile launcher, and an Overshock sonic battery, if the Decepticons followed they would have a hard time trying to kill us, I looked out the window with a few other Autobots, about four-six in each window in the room and there were five windows, the Ark was about to launch "Optimus prime to all Autobots, we're launching in five…four…three…two…one" for a moment everything trembled, it was sad leaving our home-planet, but it was for the greater mood "I don't want to leave Cybertron" said Mirage as he sat on the floor eating energon cookies Hound makes the best "don't worry pal," I tried to console "it's for the greater good plus if the Decepticons are ever defeated we can come back with all the energon" Mirage got up with a smile on his face "yeah I guess" said Mirage "So, thanks Trailbreaker" I left the room with a smirk and started to jog towards the other side of the golden hall, maybe I could meet with Hoist and Grapple? Well either way- "Optimus to Trailbreaker," called Prime through com-link I need you at the bridge" that was odd, why did they need me? I transformed and went to the bridge.

A few minutes later.

"Yes prime-" I dropped my energon cookies bag on the floor, that Cybertronian, he's supposed to be dead "hello there Trailbreaker" said the stranger "Trailbreaker," said Prowl "we found this stowaway on board and he said he knew you" I stopped facing the stranger and faced Prowl "matter of fact I do" I answered "what did you say your name was?" asked Ironhide "I didn't" answered the mysterious Cybertronian "I know his name" I said, suddenly I was the center of attention "his name is-" Ironhide pointed at a screen showing a Decepticon ship and shouted: "Decepticons we're under attack! "Everyone battle stations!" Said Optimus through the P.A, the mysterious green Autobot left the room, should I go after him or help Prime? That's no contest, I turned to prime and got ready to receive my orders "Trailbreaker, Prowl, Ironhide head to the armory and protect it we cannot let the Decepticons take it!" ordered the red, blue Autobot, the three of us transformed and left the room with two other autobots following behind "so Trailbreaker," said the red Autobot "who was that green guy?" I thought if I should answer or not, I gave it some thought and decided to- multiple bolts of energies came toward us "Decepticons!" warned the red Autobot who transformed and aimed his two arm-mounted cannons, I stayed in vehicle mode two machine guns popped out of the sides of my truck and fired "there's too many of them" said an Autobot behind me with a grunt, I recognized one of the Decepticons, Blackout, and as if the Decepticon could read my mind, he let out a battle cry whipping out an axe and charged at us with a battle cry, with the other Decepticons following after him "there's too many of them!" yelled another Autobot "activate your damn force field Trailbreaker, I did as told making a force field right in front of us "if we die right here," said Prowl "then they get to the bridge" scrap he was right "fight like a man Autobot scrap-heads!" yelled some Decepticon pounding on the force field "we need to warn Optimus said the blue Autobot "you're right go tell him" I ordered "umm what's your name?" the blue Autobot looked at me like he was insulted "my name's Chase" said the Chase while transforming and going to the bridge, suddenly I collapsed to the floor, Prowl and Ironhide came to my assistance "are you okay? Asked Prowl "the force field takes too much of my energy, either we get more energy or I die."

Chase

I sped across the hall, and entered the bridge, a dropship laid destroyed on the middle of the room, I looked at the side of the bridge with a hole that had been covered by wreckage, Optimus was fighting Megatron while other Decepticons attacked other Autobots, damn it I'm a rescue bot, not a soldier, but then again I do have weapons, my arm transformed into an assault rifle and shot the nearest Decepticon, my bullets went straight to his armor "Optimus!" I shouted "we've got Decepticons-" a missile hit my chest, I fell on the floor and looked at the red seeker known as Thrust "entering Milky Way galaxy" said Teletraan-one, was that where we were going? some planet in the Milky Way galaxy- the red seeker shoved his hand through my chest grabbing multiple important organs and cables and pulling them out, oil was coming out of the hole like a waterfall "I shouldn't even bother you'll die out eventually" the door behind me opened and the Autobots instantly fired on Thrust "we killed the Decepticons back there," said Ironhide "but we need a medic fast… whoa" the group of Autobots looked at the battle the whole bridge was filled with chaos "time to die Optimus prime" said Megatron as he raised his purple glowing sword "lord Megatron the Ark's about to enter atmosphere, you should come back to the Nemesis" said Soundwave through Megatron's com-link "another time Prime!" shouted the warlord as he approached a large Decepticon that transformed into a big aircraft, the Decepticons on the room entered the aircraft while Autobots fired, the aircraft fired on the wall making a hole, and left, fortunately the hole was closed by Trailbreaker's force field "damn it Trailbreaker, you don't have enough energy!" Prowl came and tried to assist me, but my world was slowly going dark "we need Ratchet in here!" shouted the Autobot, was he talking through com-link? a yellow Autobot approaching us with Optimus and Jazz.

"Impact in…10."

Optimus lied against me placing his hand over my arm "don't worry young Autobot; you'll be fine trust me."

"9."

Ratchet came into the room.

"8."

He moved some Autobots aside.

"7."

He took out his medical kit.

"6."

"Don't worry chase I know just what you need."

"5."

My world started to darken.

"4."

"I just need to move this wire… pass me the crynolix."

"3."

"The what?" asked Ironhide.

"2."

Optimus got up and looked at the window.

"1."

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The Nemesis.

Soundwave.

"Good job," said Megatron "now we can only hope the Autobots died on the crash" I was the only Decepticon on the Nemesis until Astrotrain arrived with all the other fliers "I still don't get how Soundwave managed to drive and fire cannons at the same time" said Starscream "you are one dumb fool then" said Rumble who approached me "Rumble return!" I ordered, the casseticon transformed and entered my chest "the second I become Decepticon leader I'll make that casseticon pay" mumbled the seeker "Soundwave," said Megatron "enter the planet" I never entered the atmosphere as It could instantly start stasis-lock "but my lord-" Megatron glared at me "you've received your orders now do as told!" ordered Megatron, I went to a computer terminal and drove the Nemesis towards the planet, in a matter of moments we would catch fire as we enter the atmosphere, crash, and go into stasis-lock.


	3. An Autobot awakens, a Decepticon falls

A/N Glasscrusher is owned by me, I' not going to say "(name) is owned by me" in every chapter so you might just google up the name and see if you find it, anyway Glasscrusher has Brawl's body but bulkier arms and legs he's also in light orange color

Chapter 3

Earth.

4 millions later.

Nightbeat.

Where the hell am I? Oh right, I'm in my room, I pushed away a piece of debris that was on top of me and walked towards the door, "Nightbeat to Muzzle do you copy?" there was no answer "Nightbeat to Muzzle do you copy?!" I was getting worried now had something bad happened to him? I walked across the halls, where was the last place I saw him? Slag last I saw him he was on the hangar bay… but so was I…how the hell did I get in my room? "Don't move Autobot!" yelled someone, worst case it was a Decepticon "raise your hands where I can see 'em" I slowly raised my hands to my head and turned around, "hell no!" I shouted at the Decepticon "how am I supposed to defeat you?! You're almost twice Optimus' size" the orange Decepticon approached me, whipping out an energon blade "who said I was going to get defeated?" asked the Decepticon, I aimed my neutron assault rifle and fired, sadly Glasscrusher had very strong armor and a lot of weaponry, of course I was forced to transform and flee with the Decepticon in chase "Nightbeat to Optimus Prime do you copy?!" I asked… just static.

Beep beep

The beeping was going faster by the second.

BOOM

A missile hit, me sending me flying against the roof, I transformed into robot mode and fired every weapon I had at the slow but strong Decepticon "you can run, but you can't hide!" yelled the Decepticon, I chuckled "well I think I could hide for a few weeks you're way too slow!" the Decepticon fired a trio of missiles from his thermo rocket launcher, which almost hit me "damn it 'con!" I yelled as I fired my pistol "hey! Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" asked Ironhide who popped out of nowhere and fired his arm-mounted cannons on the Decepticon, "scrap!" yelled Glasscrusher "this isn't over I'm just out of ammo!" Glasscrusher transformed into a tank and left us in the quiet golden hall "Ironhide" I said "yes?" asked the Autobot commando "thanks" Ironhide nodded and grabbed my arm "you're really damaged let's take you to Ratchet" I was so full of joy not only Ironhide was online but so was ratchet! "What happened?" I asked as we walked across the halls towards the medical bay "everyone aboard entered stasis lock you, Ratchet, me, Prowl, and Bumblebee are online, we've captured some Decepticons in the basement, turns out they aren't so though without their precious warship" answered Ironhide with a soft laugh, we entered the medical bay to see dozens of Autobot bodies in the floor "are they-" the Autobot medic stopped fixing an Autobot and turned to me "no, just in stasis lock" answered Ratchet "has anyone seen Muzzle?" I asked "oh yeah he got his aft kicked by Megatron" answered Hubcap who appeared to wake up from stasis lock "no…" I said as my spark sunk, and I fell on my knees "Muzzle's… dead?" Hubcap laughed and said: "no, I'm just messing with you" I jogged towards him and punched him against the floor "DON'T YOU EVER JOKE WITH ME AGAIN!" Ratchet stopped what he was doing and glared at me "yip, yip, yip, yip, why don't you shut up and let me fix First Aid."

"The hell you punch me for?!"

"Because I actually thought Muzzle died!"

"I was just joking, calm the hell down!"

Ironhide fired the wall with his cannon "both of you shut up! Nightbeat go grab your cy-pad and watch a mystery movie, Hubcap go scout the perimeter" shouted the red bot, I left the room to go find my cy-pad and watch CSI: Iacon

A few hours later.

somewhere in the middle of nowhere

Starscream

"Skywarp!" I yelled at the very talkative seeker "Shut the hell up and pay attention!" Thrust and Skywarp stopped talking "Alright this is the plan-" Skywarp started to talk to Thrust again "ah, screw you Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, you're with me" I did descended towards the abandoned energon mine and transformed "what are your orders commander?" asked Ramjet "make sure the humans don't interrupt our search, Thundercracker go with Dirge to the north and east part of the mine, I'll take the south and west" the rest of the seekers saluted and said: "yes sir!" in unison, it felt so good being leader, with Megatron missing or even better dead I control every single Decepticon "Lord Starscream" called Skywarp through com-link "multiple aircraft are coming towards the mine" damn it this vermin were causing trouble ever since a patrol of Vehicons were captured "shoot them down," I order "no mercy" I heard Skywarp laugh "as you say my Lord" said Skywarp , I crouched near an energon crystal or known to the humans as highly-explosive light-blue crystals, I grabbed the shard and stored it in my bigger-in-the-inside miniature backpack our best scientists had made "STARSCREAM!" shouted Skywarp "it's more than we thought they've got tanks and um jets, and anti aircraft guns, THEY KILLED THRUST AND RAMJET!" ha, Skywarp is such a fool he's only good for two things: bait, and teleporting and we were using him as bait while we grabbed as much energon as we could and leave in a ground bridge "affirmative," I said "just teleport to a distance but do not stop engaging" I heard an "affirmative" from Skywarp and continued walking through the caves "Starscream," said Thundercracker "we've got a problem" a problem? What else could happen? "What is it?" I asked "I was jogging with Dirge when suddenly the floor opened and we fell into some kind of room-" I didn't have time for this "just get to the point!" I ordered "right," said the blue seeker "we investigated around and found boxes and boxes of energon, the thing is they've been used recently" the hell? This mine was used by Decepticon since hundreds of years now, after the accident there's been no sign of life since "Thundercracker grab as much energon as you can and meet me at the Nemesis" I ordered I switched com-link channels "Starscream to Soundwave do you copy?" no answer, just- small rocks started to fall from the roof, what's happening out there? "Come on we can't let them escape" echoed voices on the other side of the cavern, slag Skywarp was supposed to last longer "Starscream to Soundwave do you copy?! "Affirmative," answered the communications officer "open a ground bridge now!" I ordered after a few seconds a light blue-green portal opened in front of me, I walked right through it, instantly I was back at the bridge of the Nemesis, but what I saw, was impossible… Dirge and Thundercracker were attending to a heavily damaged Skywarp who was missing an optic, the purple seeker pointed a finger at me "is it true?" asked Skywarp "that I was supposed to be bait?" Thundercracker helped Skywarp sit down on a chair and said: "yes it's true Skywarp, he told me himself" Soundwave entered the conversation "affirmative" the door to the bridge opened with angry mob of Decepticons "that's low Starscream even for you!" shouted a voice, I charged up my rifles "I was doing it for our own good, if the humans attacked Skywarp we would have more time to collect energon!" I said in self-defense, a flash of light came out of Soundwave's head pointing at the floor making a hologram showing me talking with Thundercracker "we're using Skywarp as bait?" asked Thundercracker "yes, two reasons he's a pure waste of energon, and can barely get anything done, plus he can give us enough time to collect enough energon for two days or more" said my hologram "yeah, you're right" said Thundercracker, the hologram disappeared, I charged up my rifles again and fired at Soundwave who rapidly dodged the bolts of energy "how did you see that, I took the conversation in my room!" I yelled but Soundwave ignored me and showed another hologram "Soundwave" said Thundercracker "can I ask you a favor" Soundwave's hologram stopped playing with Ravage and turned to Thundercracker "affirmative" answered Soundwave "Starscream… he's using Skywarp as bait I need you to do something" said Thundercracker "what is it?" asked Soundwave, I got nervous but the ground bridge switch was just a few steps away, I could go to a random place and rob the abandoned energon mines "right before we go to search the abandoned mines I'll tell Skywarp that you're making a ground bridge for him to come back, after he's brought back here make a ground bridge for me and Dirge understood?" asked Thundercracker "affirmative" answered Soundwave "good" said Thundercracker as he left the scene, everyone glared at me, In the corner of my optic, an angered Skywarp walks towards me "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU UGLY SCRAP-HEAD, PIECE OF SLAG! Shouted the angered seeker, I jogged towards the ground-bridge switch and pulled it, I ran towards the ground-bridge when Dirge tripped me and sat on top of me "you aren't going anywhere punk!" said Dirge "Skywarp what should we do with him?" asked the crowd "tear him apart," answered Skywarp "but leave something for me" the angry mob of Decepticon slowly walked toward me with knifes, maces, swords, this… was going to be an awful long night.

Unknown location

I walked towards my lair, the hell? Who raided my energon stash? Someone's been here, better check the camera footage, I grabbed the hidden camera and plugged it into my computer terminal, showing an image of two blue… Decepticons? How the hell did they get to this planet?! I'll worry about that later, now I need to move my lair… but first I need to call Shockwave.

* * *

A/N whoa... who's the mysterious guy in the end? well we'll find out later, remember to review! and also I'm still accepting I just need you to make it detailed, is he/she going to be a predacon? an Autobot? a Decepticon? what vehicle does he/she transform into etc. well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. 9 million years ago part one

A/N well in this chapter we finally find out who the green mysterious Cybertronian is, if you have trouble picturing him he's a green version of ROTF Breakaway, but taller, and instead of arm-mounted machine guns he has arm-mounted null-rays like Starscream, and a knife hidden in his leg's armor, this is also the longest chapter yet! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Unknown location

Harold Donofrio

Paperwork, there's nothing I hate more than paperwork, but I did love my room three windows one behind me and two on the side with a fan in the ceiling, and a wooden floor "Mr. Donofrio may I come in?" asked a man, but I recognized the voice as my trusty British second-in-command Mark trence "please, come in" I answered "thanks" said Mark as he came in with a file, "we tried to capture the transformers but they escaped except one" said Mark "but he died" I punched the wall in anger "damn it!" I said "but we spared a few grenades, a pistol, and what looks like a sub-machine-gun" well at least those men didn't die in vain "anything else?" I asked Mark, he hesitated but dropped the file on my table; I grabbed it and read it "bullcrap" I whispered, why would one of the transformers want to negotiate with us? It could be a trap… "Mark" I said "yes?" he asked "prepare the helicopter," I order "we're going to the arctic, oh and Mark you're coming" he smiled, this was his first time in the field "yes, sir" said Mark with a salute as he left and closed the door, I looked at the file once again, hopefully this wasn't a trap, since we have experienced a lot before, I walked to my big white closet, and opened it, revealing high-tech weapons made just to kill/capture the transformers, time to load up.

Somewhere just outside Jasper, Nevada

Hound

This planet so beautiful, everything was so amazing, I had never seen a planet of organic life that was so intelligent, but by orders of Optimus Hubcap, nor I could make contact with the inhabitants of this planet "I just got a call from Optimus," said Hubcap "we need to get back to base, apparently we have to be robots in disguise" I laughed "why?" I asked "the inhabitants of the planet have vehicles but they're nothing like ours and look very different, so we should use vehicle forms like theirs" answered Hubcap "but I like my vehicle mode" I complained "stop whining, let's go back to base" we both sped back towards the Ark.

Ninety-three percent of the Ark's crew was repaired, strangely no sign of the mysterious stowaway, I entered the bridge; there was a line in the side of the golden room, "what are they waiting for?" I asked "they're lining up to get a vehicle mode of their choice" answered Ironhide, I went to the line, and today was my lucky day, Trailbreaker was in front of me time to get some answers "Trailbreaker," I said "what's up? He turned around and answered: "the sky" I face-palmed while he laughed "anyway, who was the stowaway?" I asked, he stopped laughing "well, guess people should start to know, his name is Roadback" answered Trailbreaker, "what are you guys talking 'bout?" asked Chase, my optics widened "whoa!" said Trailbreaker in amazement "I love what they did with you!" after Chase was about to die he went into stasis-lock but barely alive, right on time Ironhide and two other Autobots, came to the rescue with spare parts, changing everything in Chase's body except his head, he wasn't a skinny, blue small Autobot, now he was a tall, bulky, but not as bulky as Bulkhead, red Autobot "what's up? I asked "not much, just retired from being a rescue bot" answered Chase "you?" asked the ex-rescue bot "we're just talking about Roadback" I answered "oh!" said Chase "I know him" Trailbreaker looked at me and back at Chase "you do?" we asked in unison "yeah, I'll tell you the story" answered Chase.

9 millions years ago

Cybertron: Iacon

Chase

"Hell no!" shouted Heatwave "I am not fighting a gestalt!" I just finished helping the citizens evacuate with boulder, I didn't need complaining "you signed up to help in the army deal with it!" I shouted back as I reloaded my weapon "I AM DEVASTATOR!" yelled the gestalt as he smashed his fist down on a group of Autobots "radio Magnus" ordered Sideswipe "we're not going to last out here long" I witnessed as a squadron of jets came from the north and fired down bombs on the gestalt, one of the jets… a green one transformed and joined us on the ground "what's your name soldier?!" asked Heatwave "name's Roadback" said the green flier as he raised his hand, "I would shake your hand but you need to move!" I yelled he grew confused but I pushed him to the side and jumped to the side as the gestalt's foot stepped where I used to be, "can we kick his aft already?" asked Boulder "I want to read a book" I radioed Ultra Magnus for reinforcements and glared at Boulder "I've got a plan but do you trust me?" I asked Roadback was the first to say yes and so did the other Autobots, I grabbed some boom-sticks that Wheeljack gave me in-case we had to blow something up, and charged the gestalt with Roadback, Heatwave, and Sideswipe the other Autobots giving us cover fire "remember the boom sticks blow up in twenty-five seconds so plant them in their feet and run, any questions?" I asked "yeah," Yelled Heatwave while he fired his neutron assault rifle at the gestalt from afar "why don't you shut up and get the job done?" I rolled my eyes and approached the gestalt that was busy swatting down fliers or smashing down Autobots, I planted a boom stick and ran away from Devastator "I WILL KILL YOU!" said Devastator's booming voice "shut it and suck my boom stick!" said Sideswipe as he planted his boom stick, it didn't take long for Roadback to do the same "fifteen seconds" said Heatwave as the gestalt approached the building he was in, Boulder was firing his thermo rocket launcher at the gestalt's eyes making him blind "this is too easy!" shouted the green rescue bot, ten seconds, but that's when everything fell apart Devastator split into its six components "Constructicons, destroy the Autobots!" shouted Scrapper "six against six seems fair to me!" said Heatwave as he fired Hook with his sniper rifle "yeah," said Boulder "only three of us were military trained" scrap, he was right rescue bots weren't made for combat, I heard a scream as I saw boulder getting stabbed in his knee, I aimed my assault rifle and shot the Constructicon we needed a miracle, and a miracle happened, three drop-ships entered the battlefield, and if I remember right you could fit a dozen Transformers in one drop-ship I smirked when I saw the doors open and Autobots jumping off the ships "Constructicons retreat! Ordered Scrapper as he fled out of Iacon "that's right you better run!" yelled Sideswipe.

The present

I was next on the line, as I approached the computer terminal it showed me images of vehicles, I chose a vehicle the humans called a red Ferrari Testarossa, and was about to leave the room when: "wait," said Hound "yes?" I asked "are you going to finish the story?" asked the green Autobot "meet me in my room in ten minutes and I'll tell it" I answered with a smirk as I left the room.

Nine minutes later

Knock….knock…knock "come in" I said as I cleaned my room the door opened with two to three dozens of Autobots "the hell?" I asked "we all know how good you are at telling stories, so we all came here in our free time" replied Boulder, I sighed "something wrong?" asked Hubcap "yeah," I said "if I knew that many people were coming, I would be charging you per story" some Autobots laughed, others waited patiently "ok, where were we? Right just after the battle"

9 million years ago

Chase

The Autobot aircraft flew over Autobot base, or more like an Autobot castle, the base was huge, almost the size of Megatron's castle in Kaon except it was in golden and red color, the aircraft landed and a few Autobots headed to the Autobot medic Fixit while some went to their rooms…I went to Silverbolt and Air raid "Aerialbots what's up?" I asked "nothin' man you? Replied Air raid "is there a problem?" asked the Aerialbot leader, Silverbolt "yeah, sort of" I said "I've read a list showing all members of the base, but I've never heard of a Roadback" Air raid stopped sharpening his sword and looked at me with a puzzled face "who?" Silverbolt look puzzled too "a flier?" he asked, I nodded "weird" he said "I don't remember any Roadback" said Silverbolt and Air raid in unison "well, I'm probably going paranoid" I said as I left them "I'm leaking oil I'm going to Fixit see you later" the two Aerialbots waved goodbye and started sharpening their swords and knifes.

Hours later

I was in my room playing with my Rubik cube, when I heard a knock on the door "can I come in please?" asked Roadback, I placed the cube away and opened the door "how can I help you?" the green jet sat down at one of my chairs and said:"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my skidplate back at the battlefield, I chuckled "it's nothing it's things normal Autobots do" he looked down at the floor, I could see sadness increased in his face "are you okay?" I asked, he looked at me with a smile "yeah, yeah, I'm good" he said… but he was lying "anyway me and Trailbreaker are going to go walk around the caverns near the base want to come?" what was he hiding? And how did Trailbreaker knew him? I needed to find out more, I grabbed two pistols and hid them in my armor "when are we leaving? I asked with a smile "in ten minutes" answered the jet "meet me in the training area in ten minutes" said Roadback as he left, well I better start to pack.

Fifteen minutes later, deep down on the caves

"Hey," said Trailbreaker as he pointed at a dark corner of the cavern "I'm picking up energon signals over there" Roadback jogged towards the dark area "I don't see anything over-" the floor opened up and he fell down, Trailbreaker and I followed him down, it was way darker down here, "I forgot to bring a flashlight, and we have visors so we're basically blind down here" said Trailbreaker, it was kind of dumb Autobots with visors not being able to project light from our optics, suddenly the lights turned on, we were surrounded by a dozen Vehicles and… Roadback "the slag is this?" asked Trailbreaker "a trap" said Runaway "what's a trap?" asked a small orange and blue Decepticon, Roadback was shaking his head "Electropyro, you're an idiot just go buy a dictionary or something" Electropyro kicked Runaway's leg but he was so small and so skinny, you probably couldn't feel it "anyways," said the traitor "let's start with the execution" Trailbreaker was trembling… poor guy "why are you executing us you Decepticreep?" I asked "you knew too much" answered the traitor as he charged up his riot cannon, "goodbye Chase" the Decepticon placed the barrel of his cannon on my forehead.

The present

"Whoa!" shouted Grapple "did you die?!" some Autobots laughed "you aren't very smart are you pal? Asked Ironhide at the yellow ex-Constructicon "don't call me not smart" replied Grapple "let's get back to the story" I said.

* * *

A/N well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm still accepting original content and reviews! don't forget to review!


	5. 9 million years ago part two

A/N here's the part two of "9 million years ago" anyways I see people view this everyday but I never see a review, kinda discourages me y'know? :P anyways just wanted to say I've been waiting a long time to post this chapter! remember I'm still accepting OCs and reviews

* * *

Chapter 4.5

The Arctic

Harold Donofrio

I've seen the transformers' tanks, drop-ships, teleporting technology, but this… this was amazing a nine mile long Aircraft, "are you Harold Donofrio?" asked the green and black, tall transformer "yes I am" I answered "and just so you know the president of the United States of America knows I'm-" the transformers laughed "I could destroy your planet in half an earth day now" I wasn't an idiot, I've seen the Decepticons destroy towns in seconds, I needed to be careful with my words or Earth could be destroyed, "you called me here" I said "what do you want?" the transformer crouched in front of me and replied: "all I want is a partnership, I know that you're hunting down the Autobots and the Decepticons-" the hell's an Autobot and Decepticon?" I asked "I'm hunting down transformers not Autocons or Decepticon whatever you said" the transformer laughed again, Mark came behind me and told me that the President was watching this "how?" I whispered, in response he took out a phone, walked a few steps back, and watched the transformers and I talk "the point is," said the mysterious transformer "I'll gladly do your dirt work if, I get to keep a few things from my opponents, and everything you know" I took off my glasses and look at the transformers "or what?" I said in my most serious voice, instantly his hand transformed into a very sharp hook "I don't have all day," said the transformer "so I need you to decide" I approached Mark, grabbed his phone and called the president, after a few seconds the president and I made my choice "welcome to sector twelve" I told the transformer, raising up my hand "pleasure to deal with you" said the transformer while shaking my hand "one more thing what's your name?" I asked the transformer stared right into my eyes "my name is Lockdown."

9 million years ago

Chase

"Autobots attack!" yelled an Autobot from behind me "the hell?!" yelled Roadback as he fire at the incoming… Blaster's minions Ramhorn and Steeljaw attacked Roadback Eject and Rewind fired at the Vehicons "are you okay? You don't have to worry because Blaster's here to save the day-" I interrupted Blaster's rapping "stop rapping damn it and give me a weapon!" I shouted he threw a pistol at me, "Chase!" yelled Trailbreaker over the sound of gunfire "go after Roadback!" what? But I saw what he meant he was making the run for it, not on my watch, I transformed and followed the Decepticon, and dodged missile and null-ray blasts, I transformed and grabbed him by the foot "let me go!" shouted the traitor, I took out my knife and stabbed him in the knee, immobilizing the Decepticon.

BOOM!

I punched the traitor repeatedly, "YOU TRAITOR!" I took out my pistol and put it inside his mouth, in response Roadback punched me in the face and took out a grenade, "this grenade blows up in twenty five seconds you would need at least fifty four to leave out cave unharmed, I wasn't myself, I grabbed the grenade and tried to pull it away from him, accidentally pulling the pin, Roadback laughed "you fool" he said "you're such an idiot fighting for a cause that's already lost, you don't have idea how many traitors there is in your rank" I punched him "why!"

Nineteen seconds

"I had to!"

"No, you didn't have to, there's always a second choice!"

Fifteen seconds

He stopped struggling

"No, no there wasn't if I didn't help the Decepticons they would blow up my village"

Ten seconds

"I need to go the bomb's going to blow up"

I ran away from him, but I could hear his screams for help

Seven seconds

"Help me please! You stabbed my knee I can't get up!"

I entered the room where the fighting had been going on, Steeljaw was eating Electropyro's corpse while Blaster was repairing Rewind "TRAILBREAKER SHIELD US!" I yelled "what?" he asked "NOW!"

Zero seconds

The present

"And after Blaster shielded us, a search & rescue team rescued us" I said "but Roadback's corpse was never found so we just guessed his body was disintegrated, and well that's the story" I haven't realized but my room had been filled even Optimus Prime and Ratchet were here "Chase" said Optimus Prime "I congratulate you in your story telling it's very good" an Autobot came out of the crowd "just one question" said Bumblebee "where's Blaster?" everyone's optics widened and looked around the crowd "to be honest," said Optimus "I've never noticed that Blaster was gone.

The Nemesis

Blaster

"Blaster," whispered Eject "Soundwave's coming" I opened my chest letting my minions enter and transformed into boom-box mode, the Decepticon communications officer, he sat down on his chair and checked the camera footage, and left room, I transformed with my minions coming out of my chest "well that was close" I said Rewind sat down on a small energon cube box "too close," said Rewind "we need to be more careful eventually someone's going to find out we're not Quake's boom box" I sighed, "he's right Blaster," said Eject as he lit up a cy-gar, damn it why does he smoke? "We've got to stick together and get stealthier-"I snatched his cy-gar right from his mouth and crushed it "god scrapping damn it Eject!" I whispered loudly "why the hell do you smoke again?!" Eject kicked my foot and sat down next to Rewind "blame Kup he asked if I wanted to try one" he answered "they're actually quite addicting y'know" in the corner of my optic Steeljaw and Ramhorn were fighting over…"the hell you guys fighting for? I asked while I glared at them "we're fighting over territory" answered both of the animals in unison, I started shaking my head; this was not easy…why couldn't Optimus just come and rescue us? Scrap does he even know I'm hiding in the Nemesis? Well we had to keep a low profile, or we had to face the Decepticons, I prefer to live than to die any day.

* * *

A/N hope you enjoyed the chapter also remember to review and send in OCs, also just wanted to tease, I heard there's a one-eyed Decepticon at Cybertron, and that he wants to appear in the next chapter, tune in to see what's the purple cyclops up to!


	6. The beginning of the infection

A/N well we get to see what Shockwave's been up to all this years, still accepting OCs and reviews... c'mon this is the fifth chapter and no reviews yet I feel so alone and sad D: anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Shockwave

I woke up from my sleep cycle and went to the balcony, It was rather an amazing sight it, seventy seven percent of Cybertron had been rebuild, thanks to the Constructicons sadly, I didn't have time to watch the sunrise, I transformed and sped through the hallways, I transformed right outside my lab, the door opened, a normal Cybertronian would find this a horrific sight, there were scratch marks on the floors and walls, there was barely any light in here, it would only be logical to turn on the lights,

"Oh," said Shrapnel as he stopped eating dead bodies in his "room" and noticed me "what experiments are we doing today, today,"

I turned on the last lamp.

"We're going to start my experiments on test subject: Autobot soldier #500"

"If she dies can I and my Insecticons eat her, her?

Shrapnel was the leader of the Insecticons and probably the most excited about eating metal, unfortunately he has a very annoying tick, where he repeats everything he says, "yes, but I need all of the remains" I answered Kickback woke up from his sleep cycle, and glared at me "Shockwave," he said "can we get out of this cage you call "room?" I told him, negative, and opened a chamber, the colors of the chamber were very dull, and in the other side of the room was a chained Autobot, known as Arcee; it's surprising that she's survived this long, almost a week "scrap you!" yelled the femme "you're a monster!" I grabbed my bag and took out a syringe, "don't worry this won't hurt a bit" I said, I injected the green liquid and grabbed another syringe, I stared at the Autobot who was babbling, and struggling, I injected the dark energon on the Autobot and stepped back, to see the results of my experiments, the eyes of the Autobot turned a light purple "Shockwave to guards do you copy?" I asked "yes lord Shockwave" answered the two Decepticons "come inside" I heard as the door to the entrance of my lab was opened and two Decepticons came inside the chamber "what do you need lord Shock-" the Decepticon blew up knocking me against the wall right next to the test subject, fortunately If I ever was in danger, I did some experimenting to myself, I opened the gates of the Insecticons' room…mentally the three Insecticons stormed into the room but it was already too late, the Autobot had bit my shoulder "restrain me now!" I ordered the Insecticons looked confused; suddenly Bombshell's arm blew up, but this was impossible, unlogical what's happening?! Six Autobots stormed the chamber, Kickback leaped against the wall and tackled down a pink Autobot while the others engaged in a firefight except one…"Lancer!" yelled the red Autobot "what did they do to you? I got up and walked away from the two Autobot femmes "I glanced at Lancer trying to bite her friend; my optic was flickering, impossible! She drained eighty percent energon that quick? I fell down on the floor, I was crawling now, in a matter of minutes I'm going to try to bite people, this is "Kickback!" I yelled "lock me in your room?" Kickback probably the most loyal Decepticon to me, came to me, he carried me towards his room, got out and closed the gate unfortunately he was shot on the back, an Autobot approached him ready to finish him off, fortunately, the female Autobot's head blew up thanks to Hardshell "we need to go!" yelled a very pink Autobot, the squad of intruders carried their injured teammates and left, ninety-seven percent energon drained, I grabbed a shard of metal and started to write the cure, ninety-nine percent energon drained, scrap, I forgot I never finished the cure, but no I can't die, one hundred percent energon drained.

Shrapnel

Me and my Insecticons witnessed as Shockwave went into stasis lock, and after a few seconds the scientist came out of stasis lock with a light purple eye instead of yellow, the scientist muttered something "what, what?" I asked, Shockwave charged against the bars, and tried to break them "ENERGON!" yelled the scientist "ENERGON!" I was in awe, if anyone knew Shockwave had become some kind of...Terrorcon? Or whatever he named them, there was going to be chaos, riots, they could overthrow the Decepticons "we've got to fix him, him" I ordered "I think I see writing over there in the corner, corner" said Bombshell "yeah, I see it too" replied Kickback, I went to the left side of the room and checked Shockwave's personal armory, was there any kind of gun that can shoot nets in here?

Outskirts of Kaon

Elita-one

Firestar just finished fixing me up, I walked to the middle of the vehicle, or a stealth aircraft to be specific "attention Autobots we've s-suffered…lost many friends… we're barely surviving in this war, today we lost our dearest friends… Lancer and Greenlight," I said, as I raised my speech for the inspiring part "but we are Autobots and the last line of defense against the evil of that madman Shockwave! We must stand together! Stand strong! Stand brave! No matter what happens, we all play very important parts in this war, Moonracer you're the best sniper the Autobots have! The best sniper in the whole galaxy-" Moonracer cleared her throat and said: "universe" I continued my speech "Chromia, you have amazing leadership skills, you're very stealthy, and have amazing battle skills! Firestar you're the best medic in Cybertron and with your vehicle mode can transport about fifty energon cubes and that's a lot! Arcee you are a merciless and deadly warrior who's an expert in hand-to-hand combat and one of our best snipers too!" I said as they all smiled "and we're also the last of the female Autobots, we're a special group, we're best friends and nothing's going to change that!" the femmes cheered, I smiled, my speech had worked; now we just needed to survive and win the war.

Twenty minutes later

The aircraft had arrived, we entered our base…or home, it was a gigantic golden room almost the size of the ark which was ten miles, there were chairs in the corners next to tables, there were three smaller rooms inside, Alpha Trion's room, the soldiers' room and the training room, there was a big red Autobot insignia in the floor, and in the wall next to the soldiers' room was a wall of pictures of the soldiers that died in the resistance, in the wall next to Alpha Trion's room was a big bookcase "Alpha Trion!" I shouted "we're back!" Alpha Trion was the oldest transformer and my mentor, Alpha Trion or A3 stopped reading his book grabbed my shoulder "are you okay Elita?" asked A3, I sat down on a chair, he could also see right through us, "we lost Lancer and Greenlight" I answered, Alpha Trion didn't talk, didn't move, until he said: "Elita," he said "no deaths in this war are in vain, everything's always a part of a bigger picture, you'll be reunited with Optimus in time" I thanked him and went back to my room with a smile.

Right before this chapter.

The Ark

Ratchet

I was talking with Fixit and First aid while drinking coffee on Swerve's bar, when the door of the bar opened and Bulkhead yelled: "RATCHET, Sideswipe is missing an arm and leaking A LOT of oil he's dying we need a medic now!"

* * *

A/N Reviews and OCs still being accepted until chapter fifteen or probably earlier, and the real Autobot vs Decepticon action's going to start around chapter 9-12 either way, I was thinking if I should introduce humans? or keep it "Robots in Disguise" your choice!


	7. First encounter with the humans!

A/N this happened some time in the third chapter just felt like putting some scenes with the two brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in action

* * *

Chapter 6

Sideswipe

sometime after Nightbeat's P.O.V in "an Autobot awakes, a Decepticon falls" but before Starscream's P.O.V

"Autobots" said Optimus prime as he stopped studying the map of Nevada "there's been spotting of a squadron of aircraft" I stopped cleaning my laser gun and looked at Optimus "so?" I asked "so all of the Aircrafts had the Decepticon symbol" answered Optimus, finally some action! "Count on me to get the job done!" said Sunstreaker who stopped playing cards with Jazz, and Cliffjumper "wherever my brother's going" I said with a smirk "I'm going" Jazz got up and volunteered to go too, and soon after did Cliffjumper "time to kick some Decepticon tailpipe!" shouted the red Autobot "that's the spirit!" replied Sunstreaker "you five will follow the Decepticons," order Optimus "but avoid contact with the humans at all costs" we nodded and left the room, and after a few minutes we left the Ark and followed the Decepticons' energon signals "ok, remember guys" said Jazz "do it with style or don't bother at all" Cliffjumper pulled over and transformed, the rest of us pulled over "what's wrong Cliffjumper? Asked Jazz as he transformed "don't you hear that?" asked Cliffjumper, what is he talking about? But I heard it; there were more vehicles but where? "Guys," said Jazz "we've got a problem" he was on top of a cliff, the rest of us climbed the cliff, Cliffjumper was the first one to get there besides Jazz of course, "holy… scrap" cursed Cliffjumper, in front of us there was a line half the size of the Ark in that line there were tanks, and APCs, "nothing I can't handle" said Sunstreaker "you mean nothin' we can't handle" said Jazz, Sunstreaker scoffed "yeah, whatever."

BOOM

I screamed in horror as I saw Sunstreaker's body get hit by a tank shell and fall down the cliff we just climbed, "Autobots get cover!" yelled Jazz as he fired his ion pistol, I climbed down the cliff and went to my brother "Decepticons?!" said Cliffjumper as he charged up his glass gas cannon "negative, I think they're the humans" answered Jazz.

"Sunstreaker"

No answer

"Sunstreaker!"

Still no answer

I finally reached him, and started to shake his body

"SUNSTREAKER!" I yelled

"Shut the scrap up! You're going to scrap up my audio receptors, and they're damaged enough already!"

I slapped him in the face "you scared me damn it!" he scratched the back of his head, and got up "sorry my optics were fuzzy, and my audio receptors got damaged" I aimed my laser gun and fired at the incoming vehicles shooting at us "Autobots we can't fight the humans, fall back!" ordered Jazz "aw, c'mon I already killed like twelve of them" complained Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker and I dodged the enemy's fire, and jogged away from the battle, I witnessed as Jazz went back to the middle of the battlefield "the hell are you doing jazz?!" I yelled over the sound of gunfire "Cliffjumper needs some rescuin' and I'm the rescuer!" answered Jazz as he avoided a tank shell with style, Cliffjumper was in the middle of the battlefield trying to cloak and run away, but every time he got hit by a bullet his cloaking stopped working, and a yellow Autobot was entering the battle, Sunstreaker? I looked behind me, and to no surprise at all he wasn't there, I sighed and joined the rest of my team in the battlefield "Sideswipe!" yelled Jazz "call prime and tell him to bring Trailbreaker!" I activated my com-link and called Prime for Trailbreaker.

William Schnerlotz

I grabbed my bazooka made specifically to kill this kind of machine, I just needed a lock-on and, I had a lock-on, I pulled the trigger the missile went flying towards the red transformer, score! "Hey, Lucas I hit the red one! I said with a smirk, Lucas laughed "nice hit William now switch to net!" ordered Lucas, I pulled the tiny switch, and aimed at the red transformer, I got a lock-on, I fired the missile, when the missile was ten feet away from the target it would spring a giant net trapping the target, and just as the weapons expert said, It worked the transformer was now trapped under a net, if you tried to break free you would be electrified, a big shadow loomed over me, holy cow! "YOU DO NOT TOUCH SIDESWIPE!" yelled the transformer who grabbed me by the legs and smashed me against the floor repeatedly, everything felt numb, and suddenly I was flying, but how?! But I noticed I wasn't flying, I was fifty foot in the air and falling, I wasn't going to survive the fall… my dad was right, these robots were evil.

Sideswipe

Cliffjumper cut the net I was in and helped me up, in the distance was Trailbreaker and Wheeljack, why was Wheeljack here? "Everyone behind me! Ordered Wheeljack as he transformed "why?" asked Jazz as he slid behind Wheeljack "going to test out an experiment "who's tested it so far?" asked Cliffjumper "no one" answered the scientist, suddenly every Autobot was scared ninety-five percent of Wheeljack's experiments went wrong, he waved his hand in front of the humans, but nothing happened…wait, the bullets weren't hitting us in the corner of my optic Wheeljack was jumping around happy that his experiment worked "whoa what is this?" said Cliffjumper as he touched the invisible wall "I have been working on making shields this is the only one that's succeeded so far, you put this-" Wheeljack stopped explaining when my arm fell off, my optics widened "don't worry pal" consoled Trailbreaker "everything's okay" Wheeljack raised a finger "the shield only lasts three minutes and there's one minute left" Jazz inspected the barrier and the humans shooting at it "can they pass through the wall?" asked Jazz, Wheeljack answered with a: "no" Jazz ordered trailbreaker to transform and carry me, when I was on top of Trailbreaker the rest of the Autobots transformed and left the battlefield "hey is that a liquid? What are you spilling over my roof?" asked Trailbreaker, I looked over at my left side and saw as oil spilled like a waterfall from my shoulder, and then at my chest there was like fifty tiny holes in my body with oil coming out "we need R-Ratchet" I said, "damn it this wasn't supposed to happen!" said Jazz "it's all my fault, we shouldn't of even looked at the humans!" Trailbreaker got closer to Jazz "it's not your fault," consoled Trailbreaker, after all he was always there for everyone consoling them and making them feel better "they caught you by surprise."

Back at the battlefield

Lucas Combs

"Sir, the other transformers we were following have stopped moving" I said, as my commander officer stopped smoking and crushed his cigar "alright follow our original target," he said "but call in two jets and track down the cars" I nodded, activated my radio and called for two jets.

some time later, one mile away from the ark

Sunstreaker

I can't believe it! I'll kill every single one that harmed Sideswipe! I looked over at my almost-dead brother, he was doing his best to not enter stasis-lock, we were almost at the Ark ratchet could fix this "incoming aircraft!" yelled Cliffjumper "Decepticon?" asked Jazz, I scoffed "no… it's the humans" a big machine gun popped up from the roof of my car and aimed at the jets "cease fire!" yelled Jazz, "don't worry I'll shoot them with my EMP cannon" said Wheeljack as bigger gun than mine popped up from his car's roof and aimed at the jets firing two big blue energy bolts, moments after the two jets started to descend, when two objects popped out of the cockpit, maybe they were humans, using some kind of last resort safety thing? "We're here said Jazz as he transformed, Bulkhead and another Autobot, "tell Ratchet we need him here SIDESWIPE'S DYING!" I yelled as I grabbed Sideswipe's in-stasis-lock body.

The present

Ratchet opened the door and looked at me, but stayed quiet "is he… d-dead? I asked in a nervous voice "no, but we had to remove the missile launcher that was next to his head" I let out a sigh, so he was okay; nothing had happened to him except lose one of his favorite weapons "so he's good? He won't die? He can fight in battle?" I asked standing up from the chair "yes, yes, and no" answered Ratchet as he cleaned off the oil in his hand "he won't be going to the battlefield until the next month" well at least we could still kick aft in battle together… just not in this month "you're a miracle worker Ratchet" as I entered the room where Sideswipe was in "I can't believe it he actually saved me" said my brother, I smiled and hugged him, Sideswipe chuckled "didn't know you had a sensitive side" I laughed "you're the first person to see it" I said "I would do anything to make sure you're still alive" He got up from the table and stretched out "me too but" I got worried "but what?" he looked even more worried than I was "I'm going to beat you in the race to Swerve's bar, and last one there is a spoiled Decepticon scrap head" he answered as he transformed and left the room, I transformed and raced him to Swerve's bar.

* * *

A/N for those that are worried that the humans are the bad guys, don't only Sector seven and a few others are bad guys, the rest is 100% good guy! and I also changed my mind we're going to introduce some real Autobot vs Decepticon action on earth in the next chapter! :D hope you enjoyed remember send OCs and reviews!


	8. Decepticons Attack!

Chapter 7

The Ark

Pipes

"This new cloaking devices are amazing!"Complimented Hound "thanks" said Wheeljack and Perceptor in unison "Hound why don't you go make an oil cake to celebrate?" I asked "I'll work on the cake immediately!" said Hound as he left the room, the two scientists had worked on better cloaking technology, so neither the humans or Decepticons can find us or the Ark "Pipes," said Wheeljack "this cloaking devices have never been tested on human cities, do you mind coming with me to test them out?" I stopped watching CSI: Iacon which is quite a very good show "sure, when?" I asked, Wheeljack grabbed two pistols and hid them in his armor "now" he answered as he left the room, Pipes," said Perceptor as he grabbed my shoulder just as I was about to leave "remember to be careful, we do not know if the inhabitants of the planet or the Decepticons have technology that can penetrate our cloaking" I nodded and left the room to catch up with Wheeljack.

The basement

Air raid

"Hey you Autoscrap, when I get out of my cell I'll rip out those pretty little wings of yours, eat 'em and spit 'em back out" yelled a purple Decepticon "oh really…? I'm flattered, let's do it now" I said as I approached him and whipped out a sword, the Decepticon crawled back to a corner of his cage and apologized "hey Air raid this guys pissing you off?" asked Sideswipe as he entered the room with Silverbolt "no, he was actually complimenting me about my pretty wings, and I was about to compliment him in how he looked in pieces" I answered with a smirk, Sideswipe and Silverbolt laughed "well, I think we should try to fix the Ark and get off this volcano" said Sideswipe "y'know I actually agree but-" suddenly the door blew open and three figures appeared from the smoke "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" yelled a tall, heavily armed and armored Decepticon "hey isn't that Roadback?" said Silverbolt as he threw a grenade "oh yes," answered Roadback "and it's payback time!"

Somewhere in the city

Wheeljack

"Y'know these humans know how to manufacture some pretty good vehicles" I said through the compliment "are we really going to stay here parked all day long?" asked Pipes, fortunately we didn't have to "negative," I answered "let's head back to base" I turned on the engine and sped through the street but not passing the speed limit.

Road Hugger

Four millions years ago, the Ark was about to crash-land, when the Stunticons and a few other Decepticons jumped off, we were heavily damaged and went into stasis, three million years later we got out of stasis lock and called the Nemesis to pick us up, now we patrolled the cities secretly searching for the Autobots.

The present

I watched as two cars sped through the street, but I noticed something they had on the side of their car…an Autobot insignia? That's impossible! After four million years they finally come out? "Road Hugger to blackjack do you copy?" I asked as I started the engine and followed the two Autobots "affirmative," answered Blackjack what's the problem?" I turned on a corner "I've spotted two Autobots I'm going to engage" I answered "NEGATIVE, NEGATIVE, do not engage! Wait until the team arrives" ordered Blackjack, I ignored him, and went on attack mode, a big cannon came out of the roof, two machine guns in each side of the car, and a small missile launcher in the hood of the car "go rust Autobots!" I yelled as I fired on them

Pipes

"I dodged the incoming missile from the car behind us "Decepticon?!" I yelled through the com-link "affirmative" yelled Wheeljack as he transformed and took out sticky grenade, threw it at the Decepticon, and transformed, unfortunately the Decepticon transformed smashing the grenade, but I recognized the face…Road Hugger, he almost killed my brother Huffer once, he was going to pay, I transformed and fired my pistol "the hell are you doing pipes?!" Yelled Wheeljack as he transformed and took out two pistols, then it came to me there were humans in the streets running and screaming in horror; maybe not all of them were bad? Maybe it was only a bad guys that attacked Sideswipe? And these were good? "Wheeljack evacuate the humans I'll deal with the 'con!" I ordered as I received to punches and a kick to the chest, I aimed my scatter blaster and shot Road hugger, who took out a shield, "time to bust some Autobots!" yelled a Decepticon entering the fight "where you come from?" I asked as I threw a car at them "the humans were evacuated!" yelled Wheeljack as he threw a sphere into the sky, it took me a moment to realize it was a C.L.U.T.C.H drone, a C.L.U.T.C.H drone is a sphere which a machine gun on the bottom which hovered and followed the Cybertronian that activated it "two and a half against two fair for me!" yelled Dragstrip as he tackled me and stabbed me with a knife on the shoulder, I punched him in the face and pushed him off, I aimed my scatter blaster on his forehead, I felt something in the back off my head I turned around, I saw nothing but a human lying on the floor with a gun and Road Hugger wrestling Wheeljack, I turned around, the yellow Stunticon tackled me against a building and shot me in the head, fortunately the shot wasn't fatal "you'll pay for that!" I yelled as I kicked him against the floor, transformed, and rammed him.

Back at the Ark's basement

Sunstreaker

The Basement had turned into a warzone, a hundred Decepticons against seventy Autobots; I grabbed a Decepticon by the head and killed him with a headshot from my path blaster, behind me I watched as Optimus swung down his energon axe on a Decepticon "no mercy Decepticons!" yelled Glasscrusher as he tackled down Optimus, I sprinted to him grabbing my dagger and jumped on top of him, the Decepticon grunted "get off me you scrap-head" yelled the Decepticon, I fired my path blaster on his head, several times while Optimus fired his Ion blaster on his torso, we killed him I jumped off right as Glasscrusher fell down suddenly everyone stopped shooting when a portal opened in middle of the Basement "Decepticons to the ground bridge!" ordered Roadback "Autobots do not let them escape!" ordered Optimus as he charged the 'cons with his energon axe.

Back on the city

Wheeljack

I fired my pistol at blackjack, a whole group of Decepticons had come to the city and we were under heavy fire, I hid behind a pile of cars as Dragstrip and Dead End fired missiles "Wheeljack to Optimus Prime we need a ground bridge!" I yelled through the com-link, no answer, scrap Dragstrip came out of nowhere and stabbed me in the chest with a sword "WHEELJACK NOOOO!" Yelled Pipes as he charged Dragstrip, grabbed his head and blew up his head, he pulled out a sword "are you okay Wheeljack?" asked Pipes as he put his arm around my neck and helped me towards a ground bridge "I need Ratchet" I said, we were two feet away from the space bridge when "THIS IS FOR DRAGSTRIP!" yelled a Decepticon behind me as he fired a missile, which hit me in the back of my body knocking me back into the ground bridge.

Back at the Ark

Fixit

"What the hell happened!?" I shouted as I grabbed my first aid kit and jogged towards Wheeljack "got stabbed with a sword and fired in the back with a missile" answered Pipes "go get First Aid!" I ordered as I gave Wheeljack a shot "I'm going to die Fixit, don't bother" whispered Wheeljack "do not say that!" I said as I took out a tool to fix Wheeljack up "it's true" said the scientist, poor Wheeljack was missing most of his armor, a finger, one of the lights in the side of his head, "what's wrong" said First Aid as he came inside, his optics widened and sprinted towards me "we need to carry him to the med-bay!" he said "I know!" I replied, we grabbed him by the legs and arms and took him to the med-bay "Pipes call Ratchet!" I ordered "on it" said the blue Autobot, I was not loosing Wheeljack, I would do everything it takes.


	9. Wreckers combine into Ruination!

Chapter 8

Outskirts of Kaon

Ultra Magnus

"Wreckers," I said as I turned to them "yes sir?" said everyone in unison "you have not met them but there is another group of Autobots in Cybertron, some of the wreckers stayed quiet, some cheered "is it anyone we know sir?" asked Roadbuster, "maybe" I answered, I knocked on the door, a small square on the middle of the door opened, with a camera coming out "open this door on the order of Ultra Magnus" I said, one of the wreckers behind me laughed "like that's going to work am I right" said one of them, his theory was proven wrong as the door opened immediately much to the other wreckers' surprise, they were femmes "helloooo ladies" said Topspin as he left the wrecker group and approached a very blue femme the two blue Autobots started to talk while the leader of this Autobot group approach me "Alpha Trion, it's an honor seeing you again" I said "who's the old man?" asked Whirl, I turned around and stared at the blue Cyclops "watch what you say in front of him" I ordered "he is one of the thirteen" Whirl cursed at me and entered the building, the blue living war machine was atheist and did not believe in Primus or the thirteen, I entered the building and so did the wreckers "situation report" I ordered as I sat on a table "the infection's spreading, there's rumors they captured Shockwave and are working on a cure" reported a very, very pink Autobot known as Elita-one "the infection's about to reach Iacon" the wreckers pulled chairs to the table "they can bring fifty armies and I'll drill 'em into 'em" said Twin twist as he drilled into the wall

"I'LL RIP THEM APART!" said the blue living war machine

"I'll put my harpoon through their head" said Impactor second-in-command of the wreckers

"I'll hover or 'em, and land in top of 'em crushing those little scrap-heads" said the blue Autobot jet Topspin

"Put me in a room with them and a minute later they'll have a million holes on their body leaking oil like a waterfall" said Roadbuster as he reloaded his Machine gun

"They've all got that fighting spirit, I like it" said Chromia with a smile

"Listen wreckers" I said "we're putting up a last stand, but I mean a last stand" I saw Roadbuster smile and Whirl rub his hands in glee "do we get to kick some aft?" asked Whirl "Topspin, Whirl, go to my room back at base, and activate project: Ruination, and bring every weapon we have Broadside included" I ordered Whirl got up and started jumping around "OH HELL YEAH SUCKERS!" yelled the blue helicopter "TIME TO HAVE SOME REAL FUN!" Impactor patted me in the back "sir, trust me when I say this," said Impactor "the wreckers have never liked you more than now" Elita-one stopped drinking her oil cup and looked at me "what's Project: Ruination and Broadside?" she asked "no one knows only he does" answered Impactor "and he wants to surprise us, it's something like… how do I say this? The Decepticons' worst nightmare" Moonracer stopped flirting with topspin and looked at me "'cons' worst nightmare?" she asked "now that's interesting" but I was ignoring her, I was glaring at Topspin and Whirl "aren't you supposed to be in your way to our base" the two blue wreckers left the building, transformed, and left towards our base "the Terrorcons are thirty minutes away from Iacon" said Alpha Trion,

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"We aren't expecting anyone else right?" asked Firestar "negative" I answered, Moonracer a very young Cybertronian, never thought twice, she opened the door, but we saw someone we have all seen many times "the piano guy at Maccadam's place? Asked everyone in unison except me and Alpha Trion "Yes," answered the piano man "but I have a name, and it's Maccadam" Alpha Trion walked towards Maccadam "it was about time they found out who Maccadam is" said the prime with a smile, "yeah well, I thought I was never going to fight in this war," said Maccadam as he took out two double-barreled shotguns "but if Cybertron's going to fall, then I'm going to be in the last stand."

Back at the Wreckers' base in Iacon

Topspin

Damn, Moonracer was one interesting femme, if we make it out of this I'm asking her out "hey I found the button!" yelled Whirl, I jogged to him "the big red friendly button" I said "which one first Broadside or Ruination" Whirl rubbed his hands "what about Ruination?" he asked "why Ruination?" I asked "because Ruin…ation" I laughed "then let's ruin some Terrorcons!" I yelled, I pressed the button, nothing happened… the hell? "Um, nothing happened" said Whirl in sadness "damn it let's see what Broadside is" he pressed the other button; the room started shifting "okay what's happening?" I asked as I took out my two pistols "BROADSIDE HEEDS THE CALL OF THE WRECKERS!" said a booming voice that almost damaged my audio receptors, suddenly we were in the hand of a giant light yellow transformer "I AWAIT YOUR ORDERS" said Broadside's booming voice "the Terrorcons are attacking Iacon you must do anything it takes to stop them, and do not let them touch you!" I ordered "I want to have an army of them" said Whirl, I agreed.

Meanwhile at wall of defense at the outskirts of Kaon

Ultra Magnus

"You've got one fast ship" complimented Impactor, "thanks" said Elite-one, we had arrived at a wall of defense the civilians had set up, the ground was shaking, no… it wasn't an earthquake…Broadside is online I smiled, "earthquake!" yelled Impactor "negative! Project Broadside's been activated it's just his footsteps" Roadbuster was the first to see it, the walking city "holy-" guns started to fire "Terrorcons twelve o' clock!" yelled Twin twist as he fired his grenade launcher, Topspin entered the area, transformed, and hovered over us "did I come in time?" asked Topspin "yes, you're right on time!" answered Maccadam as blasted a Terrorcon in the face "one rule Wreckers, do not let bite you!" I ordered, I saw as the wreckers climbed over the wall and fired everything they had, suddenly everything was covered in white for a few seconds, and I looked behind me as Broadside had fired his laser cannons at the waves of Terrorcons, "good job Broadside!" I yelled giving him a thumb up "THANKS" he said I stopped smiling "thanks, what?" I asked as I threw a grenade over the wall, the titan groaned "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," he said "THANKS, SIR" there we go, why does everyone have a problem with the chain of command- a Terrorcon tackled me to the ground, I grabbed it by its neck and struggled to keep it away from me when…harpoon went over his head? "You're welcome…sir" said Roadbuster with a smile, I transformed both my arms into path blasters and fired at the Terrorcons.

Cybertron: Kaon

Shrapnel

"Ok," said Kickback "I think we've got the cure" I looked at him, it had taken us a day to find a cure we needed the smartest minds in here and that was the Constructicons, Combaticons, and us Insecticons "ok let's try it out, out" I said, Kickback approached Shockwave who had been strapped to the wall, Kickback injected the orange liquid "if this works" said Kickback "we call the cure-" Shockwave grunted "we'll worry about the cure later, we need to take it to the core of Cybertron and contaminate Cybertron with the cure "why?" asked Vortex "because it's the most logical thing to do," answered the scientist "after we infect the core of Cybertron with the cure it'll spread around the planet, all this Terrorcons want is energon, well they can drink this orange energon and be cured, while we take a spaceship to Moonbase one and wait there until the populations is cleared…now can you take me off this wall" I took out my knife and cut the straps "do we have more of this substance?" asked Shockwave "yeah, we've got enough to cure Iacon and Kaon, or just Kalis there's not enough of the orange energon, energon" I answered "then make more," ordered the scientist "I need to check if our agent on earth has called us"

Outskirts of Kaon, line of defense

Ultra Magnus

"How are we running out of ammo?" asked Whirl as he threw an assault rifle away and took out two pistols "don't know just keep firing" I yelled as I smashed the head of a Terrorcon with my ammo-less gun, "ok, I'm out of ammo and this guys don't stop coming!" yelled Impactor "here's some ammo!" yelled Springer, who's supposed to be some kind of Autobot commando, and close friend of Optimus and Impactor, but he wasn't a femme or a Wrecker, so he just hid in Maccadam's oil house "we're the only ones left!" yelled Arcee as she stabbed a Terrorcon in the head with her sword "Impactor" I whispered "say wreckers combine into Ruination" Impactor looked puzzled but he did as told "wreckers!" yelled Impactor "Combine into Ruination!" suddenly Impactor transformed into vehicle mode and went up a ramp, with Topspin and Whirl becoming his arms and Twin twist and Roadbuster forming his legs, the titan aimed his weapon and fired at the waves of Terrorcons "I. AM. RUINATION!" The only fighters that remained were: Maccadam, Elita-one, Moonracer, Chromia, the wreckers, Springer, Broadside, and me, I turned to Broadside "Broadside transform!" I ordered "AS YOU COMMAND" said Broadside, who was now a fifty mile spaceship hovering over the battlefield "everyone enter Broadside!" I ordered, as Ruination de-combined Broadside was descending to pick us up "wreckers fall back to Broadside!" ordered Impactor, but the wrecker leader wasn't planning on falling back, instead he aimed his assault and used the last of his ammo on the Terrorcons, everyone was aboard Broadside except… Springer and Impactor, "get inside!" yelled Springer as he signaled Impactor to come inside "no! If I'm going out I'm going out fighting!" yelled Impactor as he threw away his ammo-less gun and took out a long knife "but you've got a team to lead!" said the green Autobot, I didn't have time for this, I pressed the button and the ramp slowly started to raise itself "you lead it!" yelled Impactor as he started to punch the Terrorcons "no," said Springer "you have to lead them!" the green Autobot transformed into a helicopter and sped towards Impactor, shooting a grappling hook, which grappled Impactor's shoulder and carried him towards Broadside "damn it Springer let me go NOW!" ordered Impactor, but the green Autobot didn't obey instead he pulled Impactor inside Broadside right before the ramp closed, I left the hangar as the Autobots started to argue.

The hangar

Springer

I saved my best friend's life, even if he didn't want me to it was the right thing to do "WHAT THE SCRAP MAN?! Yelled Impactor as he punched me in the head and shoved me against the floor "I just saved your life fool!" I yelled back at him, Impactor grabbed a pipe near him and started hitting me "I WANTED TO DIE!" yelled Impactor "what…why?" I asked, Impactor calmed down and threw the pipe away "because, I don't want to participate in this war…it's killed friends…families, it's made people do crazy things" answered Impactor "I've send my squad into suicide missions, I don't want them to suffer the same way I do! I Went AWOL and fought Megatron myself! But somehow I'm still alive!" I started to shake my head "we can fix this Impactor" I said "please let me help you" Impactor shoved me back against the floor as I tried to get back up "NO! I WANTED TO DIE WITH HONOR! AND YOU RESCUED ME DAMN IT!" shouted Impactor "Impactor… we've been hear the whole time" said Roadbuster as he finished sharpening his sword "yeah the hell was that about?!" asked Topspin, Twin twist approached us and helped me up, we both glared at Impactor "you know what?! Screw this I'm deserting the Autobots" yelled Impactor in anger as he left the hangar "are you okay Springer?" asked Roadbuster "I'm fine" I answered "well we were thinking, you fought pretty well back there, and you saved Impactor" said Whirl "the point is we want you to lead the Wreckers" said Topspin, "no," I said "after today I don't think so" I left the hangar leaving the four of the wreckers alone.

Back at the core of Cybertron

Shockwave

I had received a call from my agent in earth but I didn't have time to answer, the Combaticons' ship was very fast it could bring us to the core of Cybertron in three minutes "ok, contaminate the core" I ordered the Constructicons and Combaticons dumped the orange substance inside the core turning it orange instead of blue "amazing…" I said, my theory actually worked "Insecticons prepare the ship we're leaving to Moonbase one now" I ordered, Kickback nodded and went back inside the ship and started the engine, I entered my ship and called my agent, "Shockwave, I've moved my lair, but they searched my hide-out" said my agent "don't worry, we've had a setback over here in Cybertron do you remember how to get here?" I asked "affirmative" answered my agent "perfect," I said as I turned the aircraft around and flew it towards Moonbase one "meet me in Moonbase one" I ordered, my agent nodded "goodbye Shockwave" said my agent "goodbye…Jetfire."


	10. NEST

A/N hey guys! just wanted to tell you THANK YOU so much for the 200+ views! also id you have trouble picturing Relwof in your mind, he's a black skinny thirty-five year old, with short curly, hair

* * *

Chapter 9

A mile away from the Ark

Special agent Relwof

"Sir," said the pilot of the helicopter "we're a mile away from the target" I opened the door of the helicopter, and watched as we approached an inactive volcano "agent Relwof to all troopers do not engage until they fire first" I ordered, through my radio, the helicopter started to descend near the volcano and landed, three robots came out of the volcano, I jumped out of the helicopter "I am special agent Relwof, we come in peace" the tallest figure, which was red and blue crouched "you say you come in peace, but you have brought three helicopters with armed men" said the big robot as he pointed at the soldiers getting of the helicopter "we've been receiving attacks from giant alien robots known as transformers since hundreds of years ago" I said as I took out a file from my briefcase and showed it to the transformer, a red transformers behind the blue, red robot growled "Decepticons" he said "they're the bad guys" a blue, white transformers came to the crouched robot's side "'cons care 'bout anythin' except 'emselves" he said "they'll destroy your whole world to get what they want" if this so called Decepticons had been the ones attacking us then who are this guys? "May I come in?" I asked "affirmative" answered the leader as he turned around and went towards the volcano, I followed them but not before I told my troops to stay outside "so," I said "if the Decepticons are the bad guys, what are you?" the smallest robot answered: "we're Autobots, the reason we haven't been defending you is because we were in stasis lock, I'm Jazz, he's Ironhide and the big guy is Optimus Prime" I nodded in response as we entered the volcano, but I noticed their base wasn't made of rocks it was made of metal "wait is this a metal volcano?" I asked "no," answered Optimus "our spaceship crashed into this volcano a long time ago" two robots approached us and pointed their weapons at me "I'm going to kill you!" yelled a red, smaller Autobot, I raised my hands "what did I do to make you so mad?" I asked, Optimus lowered the small Autobot's weapon "our encounter with the humans haven't been the most pleasant," answered Optimus "last time we met them Sideswipe almost died" the red transformer's gun transformed into a hand, it was so amazing how they did that "how did you find us?" asked Jazz "I was in the middle of the street when two big robots started to fight against five or six more, I aimed my gun and shot a tracker on one of the Autobots' head" I answered "what do you want?" asked Optimus "we want to make an alliance with you" I answered "we want to create N.E.S.T which stands for non-biological extraterrestrial species treaty to create a human/Autobot defense force against this so called Decepticons" a yellow Autobot crouched next to me "and what do we get in return?" he asked "in return for providing intelligence and protection from the Decepticons, the United States of America will grant you Autobots a safe haven" the Autobots whispered to their leader "we need time before we make this decision" said Optimus "understood, but we need an answer by midnight and it's almost five o' clock."

The Ark's medic bay

Ratchet

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Perceptor as he stared at his injured comrade "I don't know he's going to survive…for now" I answered "we'll see if he makes it or not sooner or later" I had repaired most of Wheeljack but he was still in a critical state and in stasis lock "well, I need go repair Pipes" I said as I left the room.

Back at the Ark's bridge

Huffer

The Bridge's doors opened and Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Jazz entered "hey guys" I said "Huffer," said Prime "call Ratchet, Silverbolt, Perceptor, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe, also this is a top ranked personnel meeting, you have to leave" I kicked the computer terminal and glared at the Autobot leader "it's probably something boring, and dumb" I said as I left the room.

Ten minutes later

Jazz

We stood in the center of the bridge and discussed the treat "I think we should do it" said Bumblebee "we could, but can we trust them?" said Ironhide "I've done some research and their weaponry is barely enough to kill a transformer" said Perceptor "and they still damaged Sideswipe" I said, Sideswipe scoffed "yeah that's true," admitted Sideswipe but there was like an army of those guys."

Unknown location

Harold Donofrio

I was talking with the president, on my phone but what just entered my ears were like shooting me in the heart "what do you mean you're disbanding sector seven if the treaty works?! I shouted "they've said they're in a war against the Decepticons who have been attacking us all this years," said the president "and if they decide to accept the treaty together we will hunt down the Decepticons, and hopefully improving our technology and gaining more allies" no…this was outrageous good guy or not they're a threat to us, and I was going to kill them no matter the cost "hell no! I've worked too hard, this is my life and they're a threat good guy or not I'm destroying every single one of them" I shouted as I hang up the phone "mark!" I yelled, the door to my office opened "yes sir?" asked Mark "we're moving everything to our secret base," I said "and we're doing it now."

Back at the Ark's bridge

Bumblebee

"I vote for making an alliance with them," I said as I raised my hand "we could take out the 'cons and have more allies, probably even help us make a ship big and powerful enough to travel to Cybertron" Ironhide rubbed his chin, the moment I mentioned Cybertron "going to Cybertron isn't such a bad idea" said the music-loving Autobot "and a Decepticon-free life, now I would give almost everything in the world for that" it would be nice to see a Decepticon-free universe and be back at Cybertron "did all of you forget? Cybertron's been torn apart by the war" grunted Ironhide "Ironhide is right, we can't go to a war-torn planet, which barely has any energon" said Ratchet "yeah, but if we're going to live in this planet hiding, we're going to need help we know nothing about this planet" said Sideswipe "Optimus you're very quiet today are you okay?" asked Perceptor "yes Perceptor, I'm fine" answered Optimus "I think we have all decided" I smiled, were we going to have an alliance with the humans? "All in favor of accepting the treaty?" asked Optimus after a moment of thought, me, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Jazz raised our hands, while Silverbolt, Perceptor and Ironhide stayed quiet "it's been decided then" said Optimus "we're accepting the treaty."

Three minutes later

Outside the Ark

Special agent Relwof

I had been waiting outside playing cars with my two soldiers until the doors to their spaceship called the Ark opened "we've made our choice" said Optimus "and that is?" I asked "we have decided to form an alliance with you humans, but in return we need to know everything you know about us and the planet" said Prime "understood," I said with a smirk "I'll tell the president, it's going to be a honor working with you."

* * *

A/N well sector twelve is going rogue! doesn't it just make you feel good that the humans are now in an alliance with the Autobots? either way hope you enjoyed! remember to review and private message me those OCs!


	11. Meanwhile somewhere not in Earth

Chapter 10

Mars

Hot Rod

"something'swrongtheenginesaren'tworking!" shouted the blue Velocitronian "can we manage a landing or are we going to crash-land!?" asked Scattershot as he held on to his chair "we can't manage a landing prepare for impact!" I yelled as I grabbed a desk, in mere seconds we crash-landed; one of the Technobots went flying right through the window "who's still alive?" asked Scattershot as he got up "I am, but where the hell are we?" I asked "well," said Nosecone as he smashed a cracked window to see the planet" I believe we're in the planet mars, the fourth planet of the Milky Way galaxy and it contains no life" Lightspeed scratched the back of his head and looked around "where's Strafe?" he asked "I think he crashed through the main window" I answered as I pointed at the big window with a transformers sized hole "we're going outside, Afterburner go gather the weapons in the armory that survived the crash-landing" ordered the Technobot leader, Afterburner cursed "hell no I'll do whatever I want! Now go rust you aft-hole" shouted Afterburner, Scattershot approached him, slapped him and called him a tin-plated buckethead, I went outside with Lightspeed and Nosecone to find Strafe "oh Primus" whispered Nosecone "what is it?" I asked as I approached him, a few centimeters from Nosecone stood Strafe's corpse, a few feet from him was Strafe's arm "he'll always be remembered" I said as I looked down at his corpse "well to be honest he was always a trigger-happy soldier, he was a very big threat to the 'cons and us" said Nosecone "we'll be safer without him" Scattershot came to us and frowned the moment he saw Strafe's corpse "prepare the armored personnel carrier" ordered Scattershot "and who are you to give us orders?" asked Afterburner as he approached his dead comrade's corpse "I give you orders because I am your amazing, powerful and smartest leader there will ever be in the history of leaders" bragged Scattershot "not better than Optimus Prime" I muttered "whatever, just prepare the APC" ordered Scattershot.

Fifteen minutes later

Scattershot

I watched as the other Technobots and Hot Rod prepared the APC also known as Techmobile, a high-tech, big orange armored tank which can fit eight people in it, but only needs two to fully operate the tank, with two machine guns on each side and a machine gun in front of the tank, and instead of one cannon in top of the tank there's two, "the Techmobile's ready!" shouted Hot Rod "I'll drive it!" shouted Hot Rod as he quickly get inside the Techmobile "negative!" I yelled "I am the leader, I drive it!" Hot Road groaned "hell no we're doing it my way!" shouted back the young Autobot "you tin-plated buckethead!" I insulted "I drive it!" Nosecone sighed as he watches us fight and started playing cards with Afterburner and Lightspeed "we do it my way!" shouted Hot Rod "you know what? You can be co-pilot!" I shouted, the young Autobot was really headstrong "that works for me, Technobots get inside" in queue the other Autobots entered the Techmobile, I pressed a button and the hangar bay's door opened, I turned on the engine and sped off to explore the planet, but then it hit me, where the hell was blurr?

Back at the Moonlight's bridge

Blurr

"Helloisanyoneouthere?!" I shouted as I tried to push the debris of me "anyone?!" well I couldn't waste time, I grabbed a sticky grenade from my belt and placed it in the debris, hopefully I'll survive the blast, in mere seconds the grenade blew off damaging my armor and burning me a little bit, but the debris was now gone, I stared at the bridge, several computer terminals were broken and the main window had a hole in it, but where are the Technobots?

Back on Cybertron

Shockwave

The population of Cybertron had surprisingly been cured earlier than expected "Jetfire," I said "look at your home-planet used to be such a beautiful planet, now it's been destroyed and ruined by the war, but together we will stop it" Jetfire nodded in response "we will destroy the Autobots!" he yelled "what other worlds have they destroyed? Velocitron, Junkion, Earth?" I stopped watching the Constructicons rebuild the city and turned to Jetfire "Velocitron has been touched by the war, but merely for a week or two, Junkion remains untouched by the war meanwhile, Earth has barely been touched by the war, but sooner or later It's going to be a wasteland thanks to the war!" I answered, Jetfire snorted in disgust, the scientist known as Jetfire was in an expedition on Earth with Starscream when a snow storm separated him, Jetfire got lost and went into stasis-lock millions of years later he went back online and the first thing he did was send a distress signal to Cybertron, which I answered and made him think that an army of rebels that called themselves Autobots and destroyed multiple cities one of them being Crystal city home of Jetfire, which made him join the Decepticons, but I knew him well enough that if he ever found out the truth he would gladly join the Autobots.

The Nemesis

Starscream

"I can't believe they're beating you up for fun and I have to repair you! Every single day!" complained Flatline, the Decepticon medic "shut up and do your job!" I ordered "news flash Starscream," said Flatline as he repaired my armor "you aren't Decepticon leader anymore you're just what we use for entertainment now" he was right Soundwave had decided to take on the role of leader with Thundercracker second-in-command, and they banned me from Decepticons until Megatron returned so he can decide what to do to me "y'know we're so much more better than 'em Autobots" said Flatline "we were in stasis lock for a hundred years while the Autobots went in stasis lock for four! Still it's surprising we haven't found their base yet" I growled at Flatline "can you shut up and finish your job!"? I yelled, the medic slapped me, and locked me in the room "you aren't coming out until you learn some manners!" shouted the medic "every Decepticon is to go to the bridge" said Thundercracker through the P.A "also bring a weapon."

Eight minutes later

Soundwave

I turned on the microphone, in the corner of my optic Thundercracker was playing around with his two human pets (unfortunately for Thundercracker the humans found it as torture) "after some careful research with Thundercracker" I said in my usual monotone "we have found out there's a traitor among our midst" the crowd whispered and muttered to each other "if this traitor's found the first one to bring me his head is to be rewarded with a hundred shanix, there were more mutters and whispers between the crowd "also," said Soundwave "we're received a message from lord Megatron he's coming back in a month" the Decepticons started to cheer, while Thundercracker killed the humans who started insulting him "Soundwave I'm going to Jasper and get more pets anyone want one?" asked Thundercracker to the crowd, multiple said yes others said no "anyways," I said "meeting dismissed contact me at once if you have the traitor's head."

Four minutes later

Starscream

I could hear as an angry mob of Decepticons banged against the wall and fired missiles, fortunately the door's armor was strong enough to absorb a lot of damage- "open the door at once!" shouted Soundwave, in a few seconds the door opened with Flatline, Soundwave and an angry mob of Decepticons entered the room "he's the traitor!" yelled Skywarp as he took out a knife and slowly approached me "what?!" I yelled in response, Soundwave shook his head "negative," said Soundwave "Starscream's not smart enough to do this kind of work…it reminds me of someone, I must do more research" the communications officer left the room, but not before I insulted him for calling me not smart enough "well…he's ninety-nine percept repaired close enough to a hundred percent" said Flatline with a smirk "Decepticons he's all yours" said the medic as he left, instantly the angry mob of 'cons charged at me.


	12. Death? Death? and Death?

A/N hey there guys! just wanted to say thank you for all those views almost 300! I guess you guys are really enjoying this! :D

* * *

Chapter 11

Helio

"Helio to base do you copy?" I asked through the com-link, I was driving around when my energon scanners detected energon and this was an active mine of energon "Helio to base do you copy?" I asked again "this is Prowl, what's the situation Helio?" replied Prowl, I grabbed a shard of energon, and placed it back down "just found a very big mine of energon" I answered "affirmative," said Prowl "most logical thing to do is wait for back-up" he was right, I shouldn't engage the enemy if there was any enemies around here "hello Helio" said a voice, I looked behind me, scrap, bounty hunter Lockdown "Helio to Prowl I need back-up NOW!" the bounty hunter charged at me and impaled his hook on my arm, and grabbed me by the neck just as two helicopters entered the area "tell me where the base of the Autobots is NOW!" shouted Lockdown, I transformed my arm into an Ion cannon and shot Lockdown in the face, dropping me in the floor, but in mere seconds the helicopters started shooting me, I fired back but an angered Lockdown grabbed me by the head and threw me against a big shard of energon "one last chance, where's the Autobot base!?" yelled Lockdown "I'll never tell" Lockdown sat in top of me and transformed his hook…to a spark extractor "goodbye Autobot" said Lockdown with a smirk as he impaled me with the spark extractor, and pulled out my spark.

Cliffjumper

Jazz and I sped through a ramp and transformed, but what I saw was awful Lockdown had extracted Helio's spark and now was removing his Ion cannon, I aimed my neutron charge rifle, and aimed at Lockdown's head "Cliffjumper! Look out!" shouted Jazz as two helicopters fired their machine guns at me "we can't attack the humans right?" I asked as I used a twelve feet tall rock as cover "negative!" answered Jazz as he fired at Lockdown who was sprinting toward us "don't bother Cliff' this guy has the toughest armor around, we need to fall back!" and he was right, but I was not letting Helio die in vain, I aimed my sniper rifle at the biggest energon shard…and shot it.

Jazz

What Cliffjumper did was either crazy or stupid, the energon shards started blowing up, with Lockdown caught in the blast Cliff' and I fled the area "y'know we could have had died back there!" I yelled as I turned on the volume on some rock music "well," said Cliffjumper "I killed two helicopter bastards and Lockdown I think I did good!" I sighed, Cliffjumper was really bloodthirsty "whatever, let's head back to base" I ordered.

Back at the Ark's basement

Air Raid

"I can't believe I'm in clean-up duty" complained Bulkhead "the sooner we clean up the mess, the sooner we get to kick some Decepticon tailpipe" I said "all Autobots are to report outside the Ark" ordered Optimus through the P.A, I don't care what it is as long as I'm not on clean-up duty, I left the basement quickly.

An hour later

Sideswipe

We had waited for Jazz and Cliffjumper to come back to base so we could enter the C-130 military airplanes in vehicle mode and after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at an island called Diego Garcia "Optimus, what are we doing in this island?" I asked "I do not know Sideswipe, you should ask special agent Relwof" just in queue the agent approached us "I heard my name anything wrong?" he asked "why are we in Diego Garcia?" I asked "this is where you'll be staying" answered the agent as he pointed to a military base "we're making plans to bring the Ark too" I looked at the eight C-130 airplanes with Autobots coming out "how do y'know we're even going to like this place?" I asked, but Relwof didn't answer Optimus did "thanks to Prowl and Smokescreen, I've sent details to special agent Relwof about how the base should be" answered Prime "affirmative," said Prowl as he stretched out "there's about five training rooms, and every each of you Autobots have your own room, and the details, well you'll see them later when you see the inside of the base" something wasn't right… "Where's Ratchet and Perceptor?" I asked to Optimus "they stayed behind to take care of Wheeljack, so instead Fixit came" answered Prime.

Back at the Ark's medic bay

Ratchet

The doors opened just as the scientist came inside to check his friend "is he ok?" asked Perceptor "there hasn't been change" answered Ratchet, the scientist sighed "well thanks anyway" said the scientist in a sad voice as he left, I grabbed a tool and tried to fix Wheeljack's ear which lit up every time he spoke "I can't wait for you to get back online, sadly… you may stay in stasis lock forever" I said to the offline Wheeljack, I put the tool on the table and went to the corner of the room, hopefully I'll find the microscope, when suddenly the lights turned off and someone whistled behind me, I turned around to see a black figure, which punched me in the face, apparently whoever this person was he knew how to punch hard, I scratched the back of my head, and looked around but I could barely see with my optics still fuzzy, but it got clearer I saw Perceptor… wait what is he doing? "Perceptor stop!" I yelled, the scientist quickly left the room as I got up, I rushed to Wheeljack's body, his neck had a cut, but I could fix him, I turned the lights back on and locked myself inside "I'm going to save you no matter what."

Classified location

Lockdown

I was in my precious ship; I placed the Ion cannon in one of the cabinets in my armor "Lockdown," said Axer, my second-in-command and most loyal bounty hunter "Harold wants to talk to you about your latest mission" I pressed a few buttons on the computer terminal revealing a hologram of Harold Donofrio "what do you want?" I asked as I sharpened my hook "I just heard that four soldiers and two helicopters were killed in the trap!" shouted Harold angrily "suck it up human, you got your body, and I've heard that you're already melting him down to make your own transformers" the human shouted a few insults and hanged up "this guy's a fool" I said "Axer" the other bounty hunter nodded "I have what I needed, prepare the ship we're leaving Earth" I said, the second-in-command left the room and mere minutes later I could hear the sound of the engines being powered up.

Back at the Nemesis

Blaster

I shook my head as I crushed Eject's Cy-gar "Rewind did you finish downloading and erasing every file there is?" I asked, the tiny Autobot nodded and handed me a chip "well done" I said with a smirk "are we finally leaving the Nemesis?" asked Ramhorn "yes," I answered "just be careful" I opened the door and looked to the left, there was no one there, I looked to the right "Autobot communications officer Blaster, surrender or be terminated" said the Decepticon communications officer "Autobots retreat!" I yelled as I punched Soundwave in the face my minions ran to the opposite way of Soundwave, I followed them "Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy eject and transform!" ordered Soundwave as his chest opened and four mini-cons attacked us, Rewind stopped running and fired his laser pistol at Ravage, Ramhorn charged Rumble, while Frenzy charged Steeljaw and fired his blaster, Eject lit up another cy-gar and fired at the flying Laserbeak, but I took on Soundwave, I fired my sniper rifle but Soundwave's armor was very strong, in response he fired his sonic cannon which I dodged, I whipped out a sword and charged Soundwave, who easily dodged my attacks, and unarmed me, maybe Optimus was right, I should get better at swordsmanship but I didn't think, to hit Soundwave I had to get close to Soundwave and that's what I did, the Decepticon grabbed me by the neck and aimed his sonic cannon, you couldn't see it because he had a faceplate but I swear I could see a smile behind it, the Decepticon fired the sonic cannon on my chest, knocking me back against the steel-cold floor, with a hand sized hole on my chest "NO ONE TOUCHES BLASTER EXCEPT HIS MINIONS!" yelled Ramhorn as he charged Soundwave's leg, the communications officer aimed down his cannon, and I aimed my sniper rifle on his head…I pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUN! did Ramhorn die? did Soundwave die? did Blaster die of his injuries sometime later? well we'll see next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

oh and for the ones that asked MoonRacerxTopspin couple is confirmed, expect some jealousy from Powerglide tho . anyways remember to review OCs and tips are still being accepted... they always are.


	13. Before the mars crash-landing part one

A/N thanks for the OCs and views (yay 337) anyways this is going to be a three part prequel, to see what Scattershot's team has been up to, anyways remember to send them OCs and reviews hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Scattershot

we had explored forty-seven percent of this planet, and so far we had found nothing, what a complete damn waste of time! "I've got an idea" I said "let's tell a story we just lived" Afterburner stopped watching at old war pictures "wait you mean-" Afterburner got interrupted by... well me "shut the scrap up I'm storytelling."

Cybertron

A week before the Ark launched

"Optimus," I said as I stopped his training station "what is it Scattershot?" asked Optimus as he put his sword away "after Nosecone did some research, we've noticed there isn't enough space in the Ark for every Autobot that exists right now" I answered "I know the wreckers are staying here to make sure the Decepticons don't destroy what's left of our home, but what about us Technobots and the femme-bots?" everything was quiet for a few minutes then: "we've got a smaller ship that fits in the Ark," said Prime "but it's capacity is of seven" I smiled, Hot Rod and Guzzle wanted to come along with us, plus the Technobots that's six "thanks Optimus" Optimus nodded and re-started his training session.

A day before the Ark launched

"Here's the map of the planet we're going to" said Prowl "you're to meet us there ok" I nodded and gave the maps to Nosecone who was next to me awaiting orders "prepare the Moonlight," I ordered we're leaving a day earlier than the Ark" Nosecone didn't hesitate and took the maps to the ship, I said my goodbyes and went to the ship.

It had taken me seven minutes to get from the Ark to the Moonlight's bridge "we're ready to launch" said Guzzle "good," I said as I sat on my chair "we're to meet the Autobots on the planet Earth" Nosecone, turned on the engines and we left the Ark, and in mere minutes we left Cybertron, when an unexpected alarm went off "the hell's happening?" yelled Hot Rod as he threw his empty bag of cy-cookies "something's raised the alarm… somewhere in the basement" yelled Strafe as he took out his two laser pistols and fired a whole magazine on the alarm switch "y'know we could have had just pulled the switch right?" asked Hot Rod, Strafe replied with a "meh" and put his guns away "Lightspeed, Hot Rod go to the basement and find out what the hell caused that alarm" I ordered "I'm getting something in the scanners…whatever's in the basement it's big and it's dangerous" said Nosecone as he looked at the computer terminal.

Hot Rod

I left the bridge with Lightspeed, and it didn't take us long to get to the basement after all we were the fastest Cybertronians in Cybertron "what do y'think is down here?" asked Lightspeed as he turned on a flashlight attached to his pistol "I don't know, maybe we should split up, cover more ground" I said "no an awful idea… if we split up we're easier to kill" said Lightspeed, I nodded and kept walking through the basement, our should I say labyrinth? There were so many boxes down here you could build a fifty feet tall house "is it true?" I asked "that you want to be a flier" Lightspeed stopped walking "yes, matter of fact it's true" he answered "it's been my dream since I've been a sparkling, I've always wanted to explore the galaxies, not being able to fly…just makes me feel trapped" suddenly we heard a "thud" and we both pointed our flashlight at a dead end with a few boxes on the floor "whatever this creature is…it's fast" said Guzzle who was behind us "the hell? Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" asked Lightspeed "yeah, but I just wanted to beat something up" answered Guzzle as took out an assault rifle "but Lightspeed, you're smart, fast, and strong you could live without being a flier" I said "yeah, but none of that matters to me" said Lightspeed "well maybe you should-" Guzzle stopped mid-sentence and fired at the roof, we pointed our lights and saw a creature twice the size of Ultra Magnus "it's a Sparkeater KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS YOU!" yelled Lightspeed as he fired his pistol, and so did I, the green creature jumped from the roof and landed on top of Guzzle, the Sparkeater used its tail (which looked like a very, very sharp spear) to impale Guzzle and rip out his spark, fortunately not a second to early or too late, Lightspeed grabbed the Sparkeater's tail and ripped it off, suddenly eight tails came out of the Sparkeater, it swung Guzzle (who luckily was still alive) against the wall and slowly approached me "wait…" said Lightspeed as he fired his pistols "a Sparkeater with nine tails… isn't there some cartoon show Lightingbark had created called Narutron? With some sparkling that could become into a Sparkeater?" I shook my head as I dodged a strike from the Sparkeater's tail "seriously? You're thinking about that…NOW?!" I yelled "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" yelled Guzzle as he transformed into a tank and fired a shell, blowing up the green creature's head "nice shot Guzzle!" complimented Lightspeed as he kicked the Sparkeater to make sure it was dead "do you think there's more?" asked Guzzle "I don't know but-" the Technobot was interrupted as Scattershot made an announcement "this is Scattershot we're about to enter quantum jump, and Guzzle did you get rid of the Sparkeater?" Guzzle activated his com-link, and confirmed the Sparkeater's death "well we should get back to base" I said as I hid my weapons in my armor "last one there is a rusty old buckethead!" I transformed and went to the bridge.

A day later

Strafe

"We're coming out of quantum jump get ready" said Nosecone as he gripped his hand around a switch and pulled it down, we looked at the window, what we saw was a big yellow planet "Nosecone, Strafe, what's the planet in front of us?" asked Scattershot, Nosecone instantly searched through the computer terminals, while I searched the data-banks, I beat Nosecone to it "the planet we see right now is known as Velocitron or the speed planet, a Cybertronian spaceship arrived here and populated it, the planet's a complete desert with huge superhighways and racetracks crisscrossing the surface of this desert planet" Scattershot observed the desert planet "how much fuel do we have?" asked the Technobot leader "about thirty to forty percent we've got some extra but that would only give us five percent" answered Hot Rod "well, we have thirty two percent fuel to be exact" said Nosecone "enter the planet, we need fuel" ordered Scattershot, Nosecone and I pulled two switches and the engines powered up full speed towards the planet.

Meanwhile on Velocitron

Offshoot

I glared at Override as she grabbed the cup "she's won that cup seven times in a row she's good" said Clocker as he finished his oil juice "I'll beat her one day" I said "nopitynopeOverride'stofastshe'swonthecupseventimesinarowandnoone'swoneitthatmanytimes" said Blurr, probably the fastest talker in the universe "whatever" I said as I rolled my optics "wait," said Clocker as he pointed at the sky "is that a spaceship?" a spaceship? You don't see aircraft around here anymore "weneedtotellOverrideI'llvolunteertotellher!" yelled Blurr as he sped towards Override, I snorted in disgust, I lived in a three story high house, until Override demolished it for the races, now I live in the streets, I'll make her pay one day.

Blurr

"OverridepayattentionmeandmyfriendssawaspaceshipenterVelocitronweneedtoletthemlandprettypleaseIwanttomakemorefirnedsplease!" I said as I pointed at the incoming spaceship, Override widened her optics "open the hangar bay" ordered Override "we've got visitors!"

Back at the Moonlight

Scattershot

"Sir, we're being invited" said Guzzle, I smiled "guess this isn't going to be so hard, maybe we could even get a day or two of vacation" I said "but we're supposed to meet with Optimus" said Nosecone "just tell them we're going to be late" I said as I grabbed my cup with raw energon "yes sir" said Nosecone as he sent a call to Optimus Prime, I looked at the window as three way smaller ships approached us "sir," said Strafe "they're asking to come inside" why would they want to do that? "open the hangar bay, Hot Rod, Afterburner you're coming with me" I ordered, but I should have had known Afterburner instantly started complaining so I just told Guzzle to come instead, after a few minutes, I greeted the Velocitronians who instantly started giving us presents… "Hello," said a femme "my name is Override, leader of this planet, and I greet you to my wonderful home" Guzzle was still puzzled about all the presents "so what are all the presents for?!" asked the Autobot "w-we don't get many visitors often, matter of fact you're the first visitor since two hundred years ago" answered Override "I'll be right back" whispered Hot Rod as he left the hangar bay "so there's a few rules" said Override "what are the rules?" asked Guzzle "you can have as many weapons as you can but you can only carry one either a pistol or a knife, and if you're to participate in the races, since you're not Velocitronian you're going to have to do some extra paperwork!" answered Override, Guzzle grunted "I hate paperwork" I thanked Override, for the information and presents (which were actually boxes of fuel and books) and entered Velocitron's hangar bay, Override showed us to a five star hotel, and lead us to the same room with an extra bed, three bathrooms, and two TVs and a view of the racetracks "well, so far I like this planet" said Strafe as he rapidly changed channels in the TV "don't be fooled" said Hot Rod as he locked the door to the room "a long time ago Jazz told me he used to live here, it was really hard to convince him to tell me the story but there's a secret terrorist organization plotting to kill Override and take control of the planet Jazz tried to warn Override, but she didn't listen and kept racing, in anger Jazz returned to Cybertron" my optics were widened, why would someone want to kill Override, and when the hell did Jazz live here? "well, we're Autobots we've got to do somethin' 'bout it" said Guzzle as he reloaded his pistol, Strafe laughed "you just want to beat up someone" said the Technobot "we'll deal with this later, we'll leave Velocitron in a day and keep going on our journey" I said, Hot Rod was angered at my choice, "shut up you buckethead!" I yelled "I'm not risking your lives for some random stranger!" Nosecone stopped looking at the window and entered the argument, unfortunately siding with Hot Rod "he's right we need to stop this terrorist group, it's the right thing to do, plus we're Autobots" in mere seconds Guzzle sided with Hot Rod just because he wanted to beat someone up "y'know what?! This is not worth the fight, let's just stop some terrorists and leave Velocitron" I said as I sat down on a chair and watched TV with Strafe.

The next day

"good mornin' Autobots" I said as I stretched out and drank some raw energon "so are we going to hunt 'em terrorists down?" Hot Rod looked outside the window "they're racing already? It's seven o' clock AM" said Hot Rod "yeah, they wake up at five AM and start racing until eleven PM to twelve PM, all they do is race" answered Nosecone as he read the newspaper "are we going to go investigate this Terrorist group thingy?" I asked again impatiently "oh right, I forgot, we should split into groups" said Hot Rod "well there's seven of us-" Nosecone got interrupted as a knock was heard on the door "who is it?" I asked "it'smeyourneighborhoodfriendlyBlurrjustwantedtoseeifyouwereokayorneedanythingcanIcomein?It'sokifIcan't" said Blurr "that guy can sure talk fast" I whispered to guzzle who was paying no attention and was watching CSI: Iacon "sure come in" I said as I opened the door "thankyouverymuch!" said Blurr "anyways so when are we going terrorist-hunting?" asked Afterburner, damn it his loud mouth's going to get us on trouble "waitdidyousayyou'rehuntingdownterrorists?Ohmanthisisperfectyoushouldcomewithme" said Blurr as he left the room, we followed him.

An hour later

Classified location

"Thisisbronzebarleaderoftheantiterroristorganization" said Blurr as he pointed at Bronzebar "pleasure to meet you" said Nosecone as he shook Bronzebar's hand "no, it's a pleasure to meet you, you're the only ones that believe that terrorists have been trying to kill Override since three years ago besides me, Meister, and Blurr" Hot Rod's optics widened and instantly was all audio receptors to Bronzebar "Meister?" he asked "as in Jazz?" Bronzebar nodded, Hot Rod was jumping around in excitement

"Seriously? The actual Meister? Asked Hot Rod

"Yup" answered Bronzebar

"But I mean it the actual Jazz, blue and white colored

"yesitwasthatsameguywewerelikebestfriends!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! So Jazz was standing in this very spot?"

"yup"

"the hell's wrong with you Hot Rod?" I asked

The young 'bot calmed himself down and explained, apparently he was Jazz's biggest fan since he found out he used to live in Velocitron, now he looks up to him and hopes one day he'll be just like Jazz, well it was good to see someone so happy in this dull room "anyways," said Bronzebar "we were about to assault a terrorist base" did the terrorists have a name? Scrap could it be the terrorists were Decepticons? "do these terrorists have a name?" I asked "yeah, they call themselves the Decepticons."


	14. Before the mars crash-landing part two

Chapter 12.5

Classified location

Offshoot

I aimed my sniper rifle at Override…I pulled the trigger; I hit her right on her forehead…yes! She was finally dead! "Offshoot!" yelled a voice "wake up!" suddenly; I was in a table with two Velocitronians looking at me "you went into stasis lock" said the red Velocitronian "are you okay?" I nodded "guess what I dreamt" I said "what?" asked the orange Velocitronian "I killed Override!" I answered, the Velocitronians in the room cheered "now that's a dream I want to dream!" said the orange Velocitronian "c'mon Offshoot, we need to practice for the real thing next week" ordered our leader a green Velocitronian "hell yeah! I'm going to kill that spawn of a glitch!" I shouted in excitement.

Two hours later

Bronzebar's restaurant

Scattershot

After we stormed a possible Decepticon base it was already evacuated, but there were pictures of Override with knifes on her foreheads, but we found papers that were still slowly burning, telling us that someone was there recently, we went to Bronzebar's restaurant to rest and eat some food, "BEST CAKE EVER EVEN BETTER THAN HOUND'S! Said loudly Afterburner after he devoured his oil cake "who's Hound?" asked Bronzebar as he refilled our cups "he's the best Autobot baker, and seventh best in Cybertron" I answered "well you're eating with Velocitron's best baker" said Bronzebar "yesthat'ssotrueBronzebaristhebestbakerthere'sinVelocitronnodoubtandprobablythebestinCybertrontoo!" said Blurr as he quickly ate through two oil cakes, Guzzle laughed "I love this guy, he's simply amazing!" said Guzzle "guys," I said "we need to focus, the Decepticons evacuated their base before we got there, so they knew we were coming" Bronzebar rubbed his chin "maybe you're right," said Bronzebar "but-" Blurr finished playing with his food and interrupted Bronzebar "waitwhataboutoursleeperagent?wecouldusehimandfindoutwheretheyarey'knowTailcloathoursleeperagent…thatyousentthreeyearsago" Bronzebar scratched his head, while Blurr kept facepalm-ing "I sent a sleeper agent?" asked Bronzebar "apparently you did" I said "yesyoudidremember?agentTailcloat?" asked Blurr, Bronzebar mouthed an "oh" and grabbed his cy-phone "I'll send him a text, and ask him for the location of their current base" said Bronzebar "well, I'm going to see 'em Velocitronians race, Technobots let's go" I ordered "actually, I want to stay here" said Guzzle as he played rock, gun, sword with Blurr "I said Technobots" I said with a snarl, the Technobots got up and followed me but for once, Afterburner didn't complain.

After we saw the Velocitronians race…for three hours (thanks to Afterburner who apparently loved these races) when it got dark went back to the hotel Nosecone, Afterburner, Hot Rod, Guzzle, Lightspeed, and Blurr (who became such good friends with Guzzle he decided to stay here) were already asleep, while Strafe and I played a card game called "Praxus fold 'em" Strafe smirked "HELL NO you're cheating!" I whispered loudly "I used to play this game back on Cybertron with Silverstreak" said Strafe as he grabbed all the cards and prepared them for another round "Silverstreak?" I asked "oh sorry, I mean Bluestreak" apologized Strafe "no, it's alright its just odd y'know an Autobot named Bluestreak but he's silver" I said "yeah, we should call him Silverstreak but he gets offended" said Strafe as he gave me some cards "y'know haven't you ever wanted to just be an Autobot?" I asked "what do you mean?" asked Strafe "why are there sub-groups? We're all Autobots aren't we?" I asked "yeah," said Strafe "but-" the hotel door got kicked open and three Velocitronians entered the room firing their guns, on instinct Strafe pushed me away and put the table sideways using it for cover as he fired at the hostiles, everyone in the room woke up and aimed their guns and fired at the three Velocitronians, Guzzle grabbed one of the Velocitronians and ripped his/her head out "this was a bad idea!" yelled a small green Velocitronian "I didn't know there were so many of them!" yelled a green tall Velocitronian as he got burned up by Strafe's flamethrower… wait what? "Since when the hell do you have a flamethrower Strafe?" I asked "Bronzebar gave it to me don't know why" answered the trigger-happy Technobot as he accidentally burned up a couch, the small Velocitronian left the room and fled the battle "we can't let him escape let's go!" yelled Hot Rod as he chased the small attacker "no, Hot Rod wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone… what a tin-plated buckethead…

Hot Rod

I sprinted after the small Decepticon, who kept firing at me, surprisingly he was a very bad shot, "wait I'm not going to hurt you!" I shouted as I dodged a volt of energy coming from the small Decepticon's blaster "no! You're lying!" yelled the Decepticon as he entered the elevator and pressed a button, I sprinted as fast as I can, I was just a centimeter away from the elevator…the doors closed "scrap" I whispered to myself, I went to the left and took the stairs "Scattershot to Hot Rod" said Scattershot through the com-link "I read you Scattershot what is it?" I asked as I got to the first floor "wait the hell up we need to regroup!" he answered "no way I'm hot on his tail" I said as I transformed and followed the Decepticon motorbike "damn it I'm sending Bronzebar after you" said Scattershot "affirmative, Hot Rod out" I said as I turned off the com-link, a cannon popped out of my roof and fired at the motorbike "pull over you're under arrest!" yelled a police officer behind me…capture the 'con or follow the law? I sighed, just this once I'll follow the law, I transformed and raised my hand "what's your name?" asked the police officer "I'm an Autobot soldier, name is Hot Rod" I answered "well, you're under arrest Hot Rod" said the police officer as he put cuffs on my hands.

Bronzebar

Thanks to my vehicle mode being a jet, I arrived at the before Scattershot and the other Autobots "Bronzebar to Scattershot do you copy?" I asked "affirmative, what's the problem?" answered and asked Scattershot "Hot Rod's been arrested, don't worry I'm friends with the chief police officer let's just hope he does us a favor" I answered "okay meet you at the police department" said Scattershot "affirmative" I said.

Eight hours later

Hot Rod

"Damn it I already told you! We got attacked by three Velocitronians! And we killed two of them and one of them escaped!" yelled Scattershot, "doesn't explain why you had twenty-two guns in your possession when you were supposed to only have one each person!" yelled the police officer who we learned his name was Blacksteel, surprisingly Blacksteel was completely purple with a red visor…exactly like a Decepticon I fought in Kaon…something wasn't right here "well we can explain why we had so many guns" said Bronzebar "can you really?" asked Blacksteel "Whitesteel" I said, Blacksteel flinched at hearing that word while the others looked at me with confusion "Hot Rod you're not to talk, you have to let your friends talk for you" said Blacksteel, I glared at him and crossed my arm "fine they can do the talking" I said, the door opened with a big, tall green with yellow optics entered the room "what's up Vine!" said Bronzebar as he patted Vine in the back "let 'em go" ordered Vine "but sir-" said Blacksteel "I said let them go" shouted Vine, Blacksteel removed my hand cuffs and let us go "I hope he didn't cause any trouble" said Vine with a smirk "no, but thanks" said Bronzebar with a grin "no need to thank me, just returning a favor" said Vine as we left, after an hour we went back to the hotel and cleaned the mess up "we're long overdue we need to meet with Optimus on Earth" said Nosecone "I know but we need to defeat this Decepticons before they cause any trouble" said Scattershot "wait…I got a text from Tailcoat" said Bronzebar as he looked at his cy-phone "what does it say?" I asked, Bronzebar dropped his cy-phone in awe, I picked it up…

Dear Bronzebar

You think I didn't found out about Tailcoat? I use his head to play catch you've done a horrible mistake sending poor young Tailcoat, anyways as punishment three hundred Velocitronians are going to die because of your actions…have a nice morning.

-C

"Who's C?" asked Guzzle "whoever he is… he killed Tailcoat said Bronzebar "thisisacrimeweneedtotellOberrideaboutthisrightnow!" said Blurr in anger "he's right Override needs to know about this it's the smartest thing to do" said Nosecone, Scattershot nodded in agreement "wait where do you find three hundred people in the same place?" I asked "in the race they're having today… at three PM" answered Bronzebar "Blurr's right we need to tell Override now" said Guzzle "Override's participating in the race the only way you can talk to her is in the middle of the race, or after the race" said Bronzebar "I'mthefastesthereIcangotellOverridebutHotRodandBronzebarshouldcometoojustincase" said Blurr finishing up a drawing in a cy-phone app "that's not a bad idea y'know?" asked Hot Rod with a grin "let's do it" said Scattershot.

Three PM

Override

"These boosters should really give you some advantage in the race" said clocker as he installed boosters in the back part of my vehicle mode "thanks so much Clocker" I said "I'll do anything for you, need anything else?" asked Clocker "no I think I'm fine thanks" I answered "well you've got a race to win I better stay back" said Clocker with a grin as he got off the road "y'think you're going to win don't you?" asked Offshoot, I laughed "sure, you're going to win" I said as I kept laughing, Offshoot snarled at me "ok remember no weapons are not allowed and the second rule is to go as fast as you can!" said a man through the P.A "the race starts in three…two…one… GO!" I quickly accelerated; I'm in third place with some orange…red-ish car behind me and Blurr and a golden car in front of me "Override! Yelled the orange/red car behind me "um, do I know you?" I asked "remember me… the visitor that came in the ship" reminded me the Autobot "oh yeah what was your name? Hot shot? No it wasn't Hot shot umm, oh yeah it's Hot Rod" the Autobot accelerated and came to my side "ha! You're trying to pass me?" I asked "no we need to talk you have to stop the race!" he answered "why?" I asked "they're going to set off a bomb you need to stop the race!" he answered, I accelerated "you're just trying to make me lose my guard!" I yelled as I passed him and came next to Blurr "OverridelistenpleaseHotRod'snotlyingyouneedtostopyouneedtobeabetterleader!" yelled Blurr "seriously? Again? I just said I'm not stopping the race for some hoax" I yelled as I bumped into Blurr and accelerated, the golden car slowed down and came to my side "damn it Override either you stop the race or I do you need to evacuate the spectators!" yelled the golden vehicle, I groaned what's wrong with this guys? Suddenly the stadium blew up, a storm of shrapnel hit me, I transformed and looked at the stadium with crowds of people running away, the golden car, Blurr and Hot Rod transformed and stared as the fire burned down the stadium "GOD DAMN IT OVERRIDE I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE RACE AND EVACUATE!" yelled the golden Velocitronian as he shoved me, I glared at him "you dare yell at the leader of Velocitron?" I yelled, the golden vehicle laughed "you're the worst leader I've ever met and I've gone to Junkion!" yelled back the golden transformer "guys calm down!" yelled Hot Rod

"You tell her to calm the hell down!"

"Me? Look at you yelling you calm the scrap down!"

"Guysstopfightingweneedtotakecareoftheinjured"

"Blurr's right we need to help them"

Hot Rod and Blurr went towards the injured while the golden transformer just kept glaring at me.


	15. Before the mars crash-landing part three

Chapter 13

Override

My mansion

A day later

Finally somewhere where I could be alone and no reporters questioning me about the incident, but how did they know? I needed to meet with Hot Rod and his gang.

Lightspeed

The Moonlight

"So are we leaving Velocitron?" I asked at Scattershot "well after Bronzebar disbanded the anti terrorist we've got nothing to do and the Moonlight's ninety-nine percent fueled so why not?" asked Scattershot, after Guzzle and Blurr had become such fast good friends they practically begged Scattershot to come with us, and Bronzebar had go to hiding after he freaked out on Override the other day "sowherearewegoing?" asked Blurr "we're going to Earth" answered Scattershot "Scattershot" said Nosecone "what is it?" asked the Technobot leader "Override wants to meet us in private in this ship…with Bronzebar and Blurr" answered Nosecone "should we do it?" Scattershot went quiet for a few seconds "tell her to meet us here" I ordered "yes sir!" said Nosecone.

Half an hour later

"What do you want?" asked Bronzebar with a snort of disgust "I'm so sorry for not listening to you" answered Override "and I want to help you stop this terrorists, I need to stop caring about the races and start to care being a better leader for my people" Bronzebar grinned "I accept your apology" Scattershot got up from his chair "are we going to kill 'em Decepticons or what?" asked Scattershot "do any of you know where the terrorist may be hiding?" I raised my hand, Scattershot pointed at me "Nosecone and I were working on the message we received and we tracked down its source they're currently somewhere called… Thunder Mountain" I said, Override flinched "Thunder Mountain? It's almost impossible to live there" she said "there's always a storm with thunder striking the mountain every hour, plus the Gryloliacs they're like almost your size Scattershot" Guzzle charged up his assault rifle "I'll kill 'em all!" he shouted "well we know where to go, what are we waiting for?" I asked "start up the ship we're going to Thunder Mountain" ordered Scattershot, I pulled a switch and pressed a few buttons, and the ship lifted off and moved towards Thunder Mountain "so what's the plan?" asked Strafe "Blurr stay here with Nosecone and fly the ship, Strafe, me and Guzzle take the heavy hitters, Lightspeed, Afterburner, Override, and Bronzebar will be cover fire" answered Scattershot "any questions?" suddenly everything trembled, and the systems shut down for a few seconds "scrap! We're under attack! Yelled Nosecone as he sat down and pressed multiple buttons "I'llgetthecannonsdeathfromabove!" shouted Blurr as he sat down in another chair "everyone load up we're about to enter the battlefield!" yelled Scattershot as he grabbed his shotgun and left the room

Five miles away in Thunder Mountain

Offshoot

I love these long-range bazookas!" I yelled as I fired a cluster of missiles at the incoming ship, Ransack laughed "I know right!" he yelled, I ran out of ammo and went back inside to get some inside agent C or Crumplezone was playing with Tailcoat's head while he ordered soldiers to go outside and fire rockets at the Autobots, I grabbed an ammo box and took it outside, unfortunately for me the Autobots had already arrived on the ground and shot me point-blank.

Scattershot

I grabbed the corpse of the femme-con and ripped her head out and crushed it, I transformed into a gunship and hovered over the battlefield shooting at the Decepticons "we need to get inside and find the leader!" I yelled "roger that!" yelled back Guzzle as he entered the mountain, I transformed and went inside, my optics widened there were about fifteen to seventeen Decepticons "we need someone down here!" I yelled through the com-link at Blurr and Nosecone, a Decepticon charged at me and I blasted him with my shotgun "thisisBlurrI'mcomingdown!" said the blue Velocitronian, in mere seconds he entered the building shooting an assault rifle.

Crumplezone

"Ransack prepare my ship!" I ordered, Ransack left the room and went to the hangar while I went to the armory and grabbed two assault rifles and a knife "hands up!" yelled a green Autobot in the armory's entrance, instead I turned around and fired at him, the green Autobot ducked and rolled and fired back, a blue Velocitronian entered the room with Override and fired at me too "you cannot defeat Crumplezone!" I yelled as I punched the green Autobot in the face "we'll see 'bout that aft-hole!" yelled Override as she fired her pistol the Blue Autobot fired his sub-machine gun on my face, and that made me mad! I grabbed my riot cannon and fired at Blurr…everything went slow motion, Override charged at me while the green Autobot jumped and took the shot for his friend.

Ransack

The hangar bay

"Come on put all the energon you can inside!" I ordered as I got inside the small ship "aren't we going to wait for Crumplezone sir?" asked Grindor "negative, just activate the nukes" I ordered Grindor went to a computer terminal and pushed several minutes, suddenly the alarm blared "project nuke has been activated, evacuate the base, I repeat evacuate the base!" yelled Grindor through the P.A as he entered the ship "where are we going sir?" asked Grindor "we're going to Cybertron Shockwave's waiting for us" I answered.

Blurr

I was holding the dying Guzzle in my arms. I had never been sadder "don'tleavemeGuzzleyoucanmakeit" I said, Guzzle grabbed my shoulder "there's a time for everything to start, there's also a time for everything to end and now is my time to end, Blurr even if I've only met you for four days you're the best friend I've ever head, and remember…don't give up" said Guzzle as he went offline, I embraced his corpse… he was the best friend I ever had to "I'MGOINGTOKILLYOUSPAWNOFAGLITCH!" I yelled as I grabbed a knife from a Decepticon's dead body and charged Crumplezone, the green 'con fired his machine guns at me; I dodged them and climbed Crumplezone and stabbed him in the optic, the green 'con grabbed my head and threw me against the wall while he fired at Override.

Scattershot

The hangar bay

"Don't let them escape!" I ordered as I fired at the fleeing ship, unfortunately the ship escaped, Lightspeed was working on the computer terminal to stop the three nukes, Bronzebar was taking care of an injured Strafe "Scattershot the nukes are landing in fifteen minutes and I can't hack them or anything!" said Lightspeed as he kicked an empty box of energon in anger "we need to evacuate then, everyone back to the Moonlight! I ordered I helped Bronzebar carry Strafe with Lightspeed following behind.

Override

I kept firing at the angered Crumplezone, unfortunately I was running out of ammo, Lightspeed entered the room "we need to get back to the moonlight now!" yelled Lightspeed "why?" I asked as I dodged an attack from Crumplezone "three nukes are about to bow up now let's go back inside!" answered Lightspeed, Blurr grabbed a grenade from Guzzle's body and placed it in Crumplezone's neck blowing his head up, but not before Blurr was heavily damaged, I grabbed his body and followed Lightspeed to the Moonlight.

Thirteen minutes later

Scattershot

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE STOLE OUR STUFF?!" I yelled at Nosecone who was scared out of his mind, while we went to Thunder Mountain, someone had stolen our maps, armor, weapons, and energon "I-I didn't know anyone was here I was in the bridge flying the ship" said Nosecone, I smashed a cup

KA-BOOM!

We looked through the window as Velocitron blew up, I could hear Ransack yelling at me for not saving her planet but I ignored her "well we've lost our map and I didn't memorize where the hell Earth is" I said "holy scrap! Help!" yelled Bronzebar as he entered the bridge with a missing optic unexpectedly he blew up damaging Override, I grabbed my shotgun as a small…very small figure entered the room "surrender or I' kick your aft!" yelled the tiny Decepticon as he held a grenade launcher "oh my god this is adorable!" said Afterburner "Shut the scrap up!" yelled the tiny 'con, Afterburner grabbed his pistol and killed the tiny 'con… had he been the one to stole our things? Then why did he stay onboard? "I can't deal with this, I'm the worst leader there ever is I'm a failure" said Override as she grabbed a pistol, before any of us tried to console her she put the gun's barrel in her mouth and fired…killing herself "what the scrap?" said Lightspeed as he looked at the bridge in awe "someone clean this mess up, and fly the ship we need to find Earth" I ordered.

We spent the next four million years exploring the galaxy looking for Earth and going on adventures.

The present

"Scattershot look" said Lightspeed as he pointed at a Decepticon warship landing on the planet "what do we do?" I grabbed binoculars and looked at the ship…scrap it was the Nemesis! "Fall back to the Moonlight…if we engage this Decepticons…we're not going to make it" I answered.


	16. fights and hallucination

Chapter 14

Shockwave

Cybertron

"Shockwave, I have a question, if Cybertron's drained of energon except two percent how are we still living here?" asked Jetfire as he played cards with three Vehicons "well, it's kind of complicated and disgusting but we do it to survive, the Cybertronians in Cybertron are now cannibals…including us thanks to our alliance with the Insecticons you, me, and the trio of Insecticons' leaders feed on the Insecticons' minions that live hidden in the sea of rust and the ruins of crystal city" I answered."

Thundercracker

Off-shore oil rig

"Decepticons!" I yelled "remember the mission we're here to turn the oil into energon cubes!" I transformed and landed in top of the oil rig, along with Skywarp, Blitzwing, and multiple Vehicons, the humans started throwing scrap metal at us, in response I fired my arm-mounted null-ray, killing a few of them, the Vehicons had started putting energon cube boxes and filling it with oil, and used special tools to convert the oil into energon "Sir, the human's military is approaching the oil rig"!" said a Vehicon as he pointed at two C-130 airplanes coming towards the oil rig.

In the C-130 airplane

Optimus Prime

"Autobots" I said as I reloaded my ion blaster "we cannot harm the humans" Ironhide, Brawn, and Inferno nodded, we were in the cargo part if the plane since that was the only place we fit, "Optimus the humans have been evacuated" said colonel Clancy, the door opened and I jumped out with the other Autobots close behind, in mere seconds the humans jumped out too with parachutes Thundercracker stopped terrorizing the humans and stared at my blue optics "what do you want Optimus?" asked the blue seeker "please, do not do this Thundercracker, leave now or we will fight" I answered "fight it is, Decepticons fire!" ordered Thundercracker as he fired his null-ray, Ironhide and Brawn took cover and fired their guns, while I whipped out my battle axe and charged Thundercracker killing a few Vehicons along the way "Optimus behind you!" shouted colonel Clancy as he fired his bazooka and got a headshot on a Vehicon behind me "good job Colonel Clancy" suddenly a gigantic amount of pain surged in my back, I turned around to see Thundercracker firing his null-rays "die Optimus die!" yelled the blue seeker, I swung my axe into a Vehicon's head and used the body as a shield, in the corner of my optic Brawn was fighting Blitzwing with Ironhide at his side, while Inferno put out fires, the blue seeker sprinted towards me whipping out a sword and impaled me going right through my shield, I took out my Ion blaster and shot the seeker multiple times in the chest, the seeker counter attacked and kneed me in the chest "surrender Autobots!" yelled Thundercracker as he raised his sword high into the air and swung it against my arm, fortunately the sword got stuck in my armor, I fired my ion blaster at the seeker's head, in response the blue seeker fired his null-ray at my chest several times "ugh, Decepticons retreat!" yelled Thundercracker as I swung my axe into his shoulder "oh just let me do one more thing to this Autobot pieces of scrap!" yelled Skywarp as he threw a grenade at Inferno, unfortunately the Autobot didn't notice the grenade since he was putting out fires and got caught between the blast "Optimus they're retreating!" yelled Ironhide as he fired his cannons at the fleeing Decepticons, I pulled the sword out of my armor and threw it against the floor "is Inferno okay?" I asked, Brawn crouched next to Inferno's body "he's alive but injured we need a medic!" answered Brawn, as in queue, five to six engineers rushed towards Inferno "how do they know how to fix us again?" asked Ironhide "Fixit and First Aid trained the engineers and medics, how to fix Cybertronians" I answered "well only three humans were killed, only one Autobot injured, and thirteen Vehicons dead this mission has to be a success" said colonel Clancy "agreed" I said as I looked at the C-130s coming to pick us up.

Ten minutes later

The Nemesis

Soundwave

"I can't believe Blaster broke your visor and you let him live!" said Flatline loudly "Megatron will decide what to do with him and his minions" I said "I no longer require your medical attention I must leave" Flatline stopped fixing me and went back to reading his book, I left the medical bay, and went to the bridge "how many energon cubes did you come back with Thundercracker?" I asked "we came back with eighteen" answered Thundercracker, eighteen?! That wasn't even enough to power up the Nemesis two days! Something had to be done…"Thundercracker" I said "we're leaving Earth go to mars and land the Nemesis" Thundercracker gave orders to the Vehicons and the Nemesis slowly left Earth's sky "why are we landing in Mars?" asked Thundercracker "flying the Nemesis uses to much energon, so we're landing it in mars to conserve energy" I answered, Thundercracker was still confused "why Mars?" he asked "Mars doesn't have any life, and the Autobots can't catch us there" I answered.

The Ark

Ratchet

I would enter stasis lock in the next four hours, maybe locking myself in the medic bay was a bad idea, but I had to keep Wheeljack alive, every night Perceptor banged against the door every night…had he turn into a vampire? No that's silly, I grabbed a medical tool and fixed Wheeljack's light, finally! I fixed his ear! "Oh Wheeljack I wish you were with us right now" I said at his body, suddenly Wheeljack's body trembled "don't let anyone come inside! Heed my words Ratchet!" said Wheeljack seconds before he went back into stasis lock, that was very odd "Ratchet, it's me Optimus" said a deep voice exactly like Optimus' "open the door, we've captured Perceptor" this wasn't right Optimus was supposed to be in Diego Garcia, why would he be here? I never sent a distress signal "if you're really Optimus answer me something you and I would know" I said "you weren't always such a cranky, mean old bot; you used to have a family… Lightstone and strock" said Optimus as he knocked on the wall "so can I come in?" So it was Optimus, I went to the door's control panel…wait…Optimus would never call one of his bests friends cranky a mean, not even the worst of the Autobots! "You're not Optimus!" I yelled "what's the matter old friend? You're going to run out of energon and go into stasis lock sooner or later, let me help you" said the stranger "no, you're not Optimus!" I yelled "fine, you're right" said the stranger who's voice instantly became Perceptor's "but you have to let me in he's my best friend!" shouted the stranger, was I hallucinating? It's never happened to me, but it happens to people when you're low on energon I've seen it happen, maybe I am going crazy! No I must focus…I need to make sure Wheeljack survives no matter how much energon I need to give him, for Perceptor…for the Autobots.


	17. ALL HAIL LORD MEGATRON!

A/N Starting now we're going to be counting how much the Autobots have been in Earth.

Year one, month one, day fourteen

Chapter 14

The Nemesis

Blaster

"He's waking up" said Rewind

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked

"Don't you remember?"

"No"

"Soundwave almost killed you and Ramhorn… Eject's been fixing you up"

I looked at my side to find Eject…smoking a cy-gar and fixing me up "what stopped Soundwave?" I asked "he said Megatron was going to deal with us" we were in a purple room with no windows, it was dark the only thing giving us light was the small TV that was paying Cybertronian wars 3: revenge of the Decepticons "how are we going to get out of here?" asked Steeljaw "I don't know yet…but we will I promise" I answered.

Outside the Nemesis

Hot Rod

"I cannot believe you convinced me to fight the 'cons and not fall back" said Scattershot as he sneaked up on a guard and killed him "well we just couldn't sit around and watch the 'cons do… primus knows what" said Nosecone as he hacked the door and opened it "what's the plan? I say we send Megatron to oblivion" I said "negative, if they have energon then we're going to need it, Autobots follow me" ordered Scattershot "do you even know where we're going?" I asked

"Nope"

"So you're just guessing?"

"Yup"

We stopped as we saw Thundercracker in front of us, we raised our weapons "surrender now" ordered Scattershot, Thundercracker raised his hands "where's the energon storage?" I asked "follow me" he said "we can't trust a Decepticon" said Afterburner "one reason why we should trust you Thundercracker" I said, the Decepticon didn't answer instead he ran away, Lightspeed and I followed firing our guns, unfortunately we were right where he wanted, five Decepticons aimed our guns plus Thundercracker… six "Hot Rod to Scattershot we need back-up" I said through the com-link as I fired at the 'cons "what's wrong?" asked Scattershot through the com-link "we're outnumbered and outgunned!" I answered as I dodged a missile "I'll kill you all fools!" yelled Skywarp as he charged with his four Vehicons, I fired my pistol right as I got doggy-piled by Vehicons, I kept firing without aiming, killing most of the Vehicons, but all four of them were still too heavy, a hand grabbed me by the head and pulled me out thank god Lightspeed saved me… scrap not Lightspeed it's Thundercracker! "Your time has come Autobot scum" said Thundercracker as he threw me against Lightspeed, what was taking Scattershot so long?

The Nemesis' bridge

Scattershot

"I thought we were going to help Hot Rod!" yelled an angered Afterburner "guess I took a wrong turn!" I yelled back as I dodged the Decepticons' firepower "well I think we need back-up ourselves!" said Nosecone stating the obvious, I smashed a Vehicon and shot the last Vehicon "you were saying?" I asked "whatever" said Nosecone with a scoff, I approached the computer terminals and looked at the Nemesis' maps "I found the energon storage" the bridge's doors opened

"It's the Autobots!" yelled Ground hog

"Way to state out the obvious" said Afterburner as he rolled his optics

"He does that" replied Barricade

"Less talking…MORE KILLING!" I yelled as I fired my ion shotgun, the Decepticons took cover and fired at us, we fired back "Nosecone you take left flank, Afterburner you take right, I'll go right through the middle!" I shouted as I kept firing my shotgun "c'mon we're four against three Decepticons attack!" ordered Barricade as he whipped out a battle mace and charged us, I fired my shotgun at the incoming Barricade, unfortunately the Decepticon was too fast for me, he jumped and swung his mace at my shoulder, fortunately for me he only reached to my torso, I grabbed him and ripped out his arm, the Decepticon transformed his other arm into a sub-machine gun and fired at me.

Meanwhile near a construction site

Bumblebee

"The area hasn't been evacuated there's still four or five humans in their, do not harm any humans" said colonel Clancy "don't worry we're going to bust this Decepticreeps" said Sideswipe with a smirk "okay we're here jump out!" yelled Clancy as he put on a parachute, Sideswipe and I jumped out of the C-130 airplane and landed on the ground, for unknown reasons the Decepticons had come to a construction site "ugh, it's the Autobots!" groaned a very, very big 'con "Decepticons fire at them!" I grabbed two humans and carried them to safety while Sideswipe fired his sniper rifle at the Vehicons, I grabbed my pistol and went to Sideswipe's side

"What do you think they're in a construction site for?" I asked

"Don't know maybe to construct something?"

"Construct something… like what more Vehicons?"

"Probably"

The big Decepticon had come to us and took out a sword and stabbed me in the leg, Sideswipe fired his sniper rifle at the Decepticon but his armor was too strong, I can't lift the sword off!" I yelled at Sideswipe who dodged a strike from the 'con "Sideswipe get down!" yelled a NEST soldier as he fired his machine gun, Sideswipe hit the deck and the Decepticon suddenly found himself under fire by two NEST helicopters and the soldiers "this is pathetic, let's just kill all of them" yelled a black Decepticon with a large, sharp sword the big Decepticon grabbed his sword and got ready to finish me off when a human threw pieces of scrap metal at the big 'con…scrap what the hell was this kid doing here he could get hurt! I crawled towards the humans "stop hurting him!" yelled the boy, the Decepticon laughed "load up the metal Decepticons!" I'll deal with the Autobots" said the big Decepticon "you're our ride remember?" asked Drag Strip, the big Decepticon gave himself a face palm and transformed into a Cybertronian airplane, the Decepticons entered him and took a lot of metal with them "Bumblebee are you okay?" asked Sideswipe as he helped me up "the boy saw too much what do we do with him?" I asked "we should take him back to base" the boy looked terrified, another human a taller and bigger one came to his side "you're not taking my son anywhere!" yelled the older human probably his father, Clancy approached the two humans "Sir, I am colonel Scott Clancy of a secret military organization made by the president" said Clancy "this robots that you see are aliens and you have seen too much, we do not wish to harm you but I need you to come back with us" the father glared at Clancy "never!" Clancy gave the order to his soldiers to restrain the two humans, and after a while we went back to base.

An hour later

Spike Witwicky

"Whoa, so you can transform into vehicles?" I asked, Jazz did some cool dance moves and transformed into vehicle mode with style "I can take you on a ride if you want" I was about to accept when colonel Clancy came to me "how old did you say you were Spike?" he asked "eighteen" I answered, the colonel smiled "perfect you're of age" confusion grew in my face, I'm old enough for what?" "Spike, the president, I and a few others want you to join NEST but first you need to do some paperwork with your dad" I groaned, I hated paperwork "I'll give you a ride guys" said Bumblebee as he transformed "thanks" I said as I got in, I looked at Bumblebee's vehicle mode before I got in, it was an old Volkswagen beetle car "Bumblebee" I said "yes?" asked the Autobot

"You're an advanced super intelligent robot right?"

"Yes why?"

"Why do you transform into such a crappy, old, slow car?"

"Ouch I'm offended"

"You didn't answer Spike" said Clancy

"Well we have this super computer called Teletraan 1 it scanned multiple vehicles, unfortunately it was first come, first get, and this was probably one of the fastest cars I found when I got to pick, I was one of the last in the line"

I mouthed an "oh" and grabbed my Iphone "Bumblebee can you scan vehicles through pictures?" I asked "yes Spike why? Oh hey we're here" the car's doors opened and I got off with Clancy but not before I showed Bumblebee a picture of a yellow 2014 Camaro Z/28 with black stripes, the yellow Autobot scanned it and transformed, instead of a crappy, old beetle car he was now a sexy, new fast 2014 car "thanks for the improvement Spike!" said a happy Bumblebee "hope you like it" I said with a smirk "let's go Spike we've got paperwork to do with your dad" said the soldier, I followed him.

Three hours later

I went back to my new room in the base, and grabbed my journal and started writing.

I've just met the Autobots and I'm getting to know them, Bumblebee, and Hound are pretty cool, they've got really cool abilities, Hound can create holograms, Mirage can turn invisible, Bumblebee doesn't have a special ability I know about but he's pretty cool, and now I've moved in to their base in an island I've got to do decorate my room right now it's just dull with a bed and a lamp, unfortunately I can't be with the Autobots 24/7 since my dad neither I can go to the battlefield, but we can stay here at the base, and thanks to me and my dad being very good constructors and engineers, we get to fix them if they ever get in danger, I hope I live with the Autobots forever especially Bumblebee, who has been asking me to search up vehicles for every Autobot, but I need to go to sleep, at least Ironhide likes the new GMC 2013 pick-up truck I gave him, I'll write more of my adventures tomorrow I need to get some sleep.

~Spike

Meanwhile at the Nemesis

Thundercracker

I can't believe the Autobots rescued their teammates and not one of them died!" I yelled at Flatline who was fixing me up "wait, I'm getting a call sir" said Flatline "it's Soundwave he says to meet him at the bridge" I thanked him for repairing my arm and went to the bridge... to find...wait he's two days early- "hello Thundercracker" said the gray Decepticon with a smirk "how is project: Predakcon doing do far?" I pressed a few buttons on the computer terminal and showed him a hologram of five robots being constructed in the basement "perfect, Soundwave you say that prisoners escaped?" asked the gray 'con "affirmative" answered Soundwave "who was guarding the prisoners?" asked the gray 'con "Starscream the traitor" answered Soundwave "bring me that filthy traitor so I can kick his aft now" ordered the gray, tall Decepticon "as you command" said Soundwave with a salute as he left "anything you want to say Thundercracker?" asked the gray 'con "yes only one thing" I answered "ALL HAIL LORD MEGATRON!"


	18. It's alive!

Year one, month one, day fifteen

Chapter 15

The Nemesis

Megatron

I had been searching across the galaxies for synthetic and dark energon for twelve years and I had finally found it, synthetic and dark energon is twice as strong as normal energon, unfortunately Cybertronians couldn't use it instead of normal energon not even I could control such power "lord Megatron we're ready to start the experiment" said Flatline as he finished building the last of the five Predacons' bodies, which were based in ancient Cybertronian wildlife which are now extinct, we needed a lot of energon and metal to build the bodies so I asked Soundwave to send missions to get energon and metal "start the experiment" I ordered, Flatline rubbed his hands in glee and pulled the switch while at the same time Soundwave used his E.D.K TechVolt and electrified the bodies "stop in three…two…one… now!" said Flatline, Soundwave stopped electrifying the bodies, in mere seconds the bodies came to life "IT'S ALIVE!" yelled Flatline as raised his arms with an evil laugh "where are we?" asked the Predacon in the middle "you're in the ship of your mighty leader, Megatron" I answered "now who are you?" from left to right they introduced themselves

"Divebomb reporting to duty, go Megatron go!"

"Name's Headstrong"

"What are we doing? oh right my name's Rampage"

"Razorclaw awaits your orders my lord"

"I AM TANTRUM!" said Tantrum as he smashed a desk and took out a sword and posed

"Perfect" I said with a grin "you're exactly what I need" I looked at Soundwave who was petting Laserbeak on his shoulder "Soundwave fuel the Nemesis with the synthetic energon" I ordered, Soundwave saluted "as you command lord Megatron."

An hour later

Thanks to Fixit finally installing ground bridge technology on Diego Garcia we've been able to come and go whenever we want, and now I was driving Spike around Miami "you want something to eat Spike?" I asked "why not? Let's go to a fast food restaurant I don't feel like waiting fifteen minutes for my food" answered Spike as he stopped playing with his Iphone, I drove right next to Bob's burgers and Spike ordered his food "anyways, I've been studying you guys" said Spike as he devoured his fries "do you have ages?" Primus how do I explain this to him? "Well, I'm thirteen million years old Spike" I could see as my human pal almost spit out his soda "but you're like a kid right?" asked Spike "well It's complicated I'm actually an adult just…very, very childish" Spike looked very surprised and confused at the same time, but I couldn't blame him I'm still getting to know about human biology "we need to get back to base" I said as I went to an abandoned building "Bumblebee to Fixit do you copy?" Spike finished his food and threw away the bag in a nearby trashcan "I read you bee, guessing you need a space bridge?" asked Fixit "affirmative" I answered, in a couple of seconds a portal opened up in front of me and I went straight through it.

The Ark's medic bay

Wheeljack

My optics lit up, why was the room so dark? Wait where am I? Oh it's the Ark's medic bay, I got up and walked around the room, why was Ratchet on the floor? "Ratchet, are you okay?" I asked, no answer he's in stasis lock… the door was locked, what happened in here? I unlocked the door and what I saw made me regret opening the door, there were bodies… of dead humans lying around, and several bullet holes in the walls, I went back inside, I need to keep Ratchet safe, I carried him and walked across the halls, maybe I can go to the bridge and communicate with Prime "It was about damn time you came out of the medical bay" said Perceptor with a smirk "Perceptor have you seen any of the 'bots? And what happened in here?" I asked as I pointed at the bodies of the humans "oh they attacked us, I was the only survivor and you were damaged so I locked you in the medical bay with Ratchet…something wasn't right I got shot by a Decepticon…not a human "and what are we still doing here?" I asked "we can't go outside without being shot" answered Perceptor "Ratchet's still alive do you have any energon?" I asked "yeah, follow me to my room" said Perceptor as he left me.

Somewhere near Junkion

Whirl

"Ultra Magnus we're receiving a very big energy signal…almost the same as Cybertron" said Roadbuster, Ultra Magnus approached Roadbuster's computer terminal and watched as an orange planet a little bigger than Cybertron was just in front of us "approach the planet" ordered Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster pulled the switch towards putting full power on the engines "what are we going to do in that planet?" I asked "only a few things can cause that much energy and some of those things are the dark spark, the matrix, and Cybertron" the hell's the dark spark? "I think you're going too fast to the planet we could crash" said Firestar "it's not me we're being pulled!" yelled the wrecker "what do you mean we're being pulled?!" I asked as I lowered the power in the engines "turn off the power in the engines!" ordered Ultra Magnus, but it was too late, we crashed into a very big pile of junk, and the power went out "Whirl!" said Ultra Magnus "get Topspin and scout the area" I left the bridge and went to Topspin's room.

On a junk of pile far away from Broadside

Wreck gar

I aimed my binoculars at the spaceship, the symbol of the sad face…we had a damn deal! They're going to pay for this, but then again it's not the first time we've had enemies visit us accidentally I'll see what they want.

Meanwhile in an asteroid near Mars

Razorclaw

I watched as Divebomb kept cheering for Headstrong as he fought Tantrum, I placed the last nail, and smiled "Razorclaw to Megatron do you copy?" I asked as I watched at the beauty the Vehicons, Soundwave and I had built "I read you Razorclaw" answered Megatron "is there a problem?"

"Negative Lord Megatron"

"Then what is it?"

"I've finished the space bridge"

Megatron laughed

"Perfect! Razorclaw await for further orders, you've done well"

We had enough materials to create a space bridge, and that's what we did, Megatron wanted to be able to gather weapons, energon, and other materials in an instant and for that we needed a space bridge that led to Cybertron, this was going to turn the tides of the war around.

Meanwhile on Earth

A day later

Spike

I woke up, what time is it? Oh it's ten AM, I turned on the TV and watched dinosaur wars, the door opened and Bumblebee entered "hey Spike what are you watching Spike?" asked Bee "dinosaur wars it's amazing this dinosaurs can talk and they're made from metal, they're also amazingly strong and fast and they're in a war against each other the ones that eat meat, and the ones that don't" Bumblebee sat down next to my bed confused "why are they in a war?" he asked "because they disagree in-" I got interrupted by a smiling Bumblebee "that's it!" he said excitedly "we could make robot dinosaurs! I need to tell Optimus thanks for the idea Spike!" well… that was random…no it couldn't happen…my favorite character in dinosaur wars died!

Meanwhile in the Ark

Wheeljack

"Why did you betray us Perceptor?" I yelled at Perceptor as he welcomed the Vehicons and…Soundwave "you wouldn't understand" said Perceptor "now listen, Soundwave and I really want to know the Autobots secrets, so we can do this my way which is pretty bad, Soundwave's way which is like scary, our the easy way you give us your information without us torturing you" I glared and snorted in disgust at Perceptor "over my dead body spawn of a glitch" I said "Soundwave do you want to do the honors?" asked Perceptor "affirmative" answered Soundwave as he grabbed a torturing tool and impaled me with it, the room was filled Vehicons, Soundwave, Perceptor, and my screams of pain.

* * *

A/N yay Dinobots coming next chapter! :D and tune in next chapter to find out why Perceptor betrayed the Autobots (or did he?) if Wheeljack revealed any information, to see what happens with the space bridge, and to see Grimlock say...ME GRIMLOCK SMASH!


	19. The end of the Ark

Year one, month one, day sixteen

Chapter 16

Diego Garcia

Nightbeat

I turned off the TV, and went to the living room, where Optimus, Prowl, and Clancy were talking "the Ark was scheduled to arrive in Diego Garcia a day and a half ago" said Prowl as he showed Optimus a schedule "we haven't received any contact with the team we sent there, and the twelve helicopters we sent were blown up" explained Clancy "and we haven't made any attempts to bring the Ark back we just can't risk the lives of humans" Optimus nodded and told the colonel that he was going to inspect the problem himself "I need a group of five" said Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, me, Tracks, and Gears volunteered to come with Optimus "Fixit you know what to do" said Optimus, the medic pulled a switch opening up a portal, the six of us went right through it, in an instant we were in front of the Ark, unfortunately for us we weren't the other ones there, somewhere around fifty to sixty Vehicons were in the area plus twelve actual Decepticons "it's the Autobots, blast 'em!" yelled a Vehicon as he fired his weapon at us, I took cover with Gears behind a rock, while the others went behind another rock a few feet away from us "did we come here with a plan Optimus?" asked Prowl as he fired his pistol "I did not expect to see so many Decepticons!" said Optimus as he fired his ion blaster "that's long for no right?" I asked "yes it is Nightbeat" answered Optimus "well we can take on this 'cons! Let's kick some Decepticreep aft!" yelled Ironhide as he got out of his cover and charged the Vehicons while firing his arm-mounted cannons "wait! That's not a plan!" yelled Prowl, but no one heard him not even Optimus "Stunticons combine into Menasor!" ordered Motormaster as he went up a ramp and transformed with the other Stunticons "this is not good!" said Gears as he avoided being nearly stomped by Menasor.

The Ark's basement

Wheeljack

The Decepticons had strapped me to a chair in the basement and interrogated them, I had been completely beating up with oil slowly coming out of my shoulder, my ear was almost broken, and I was missing my left hand's thumb "you still didn't answer" I said at an angered Perceptor who couldn't get any secrets from me "answer what?" asked the Traitor

I glared at him

"Why you betrayed the Autobots"

"Oh I'm not even Perceptor" said the traitor as he walked up to a locked closet in a dark corner of the room and blasted opened with Perceptor's body falling out, my optics widened "is he dead?" I asked "let's do this I'll give you information on your poor friend if you give me information about the Autobots" replied the interrogator with a sly smile "deal."

Outside the Ark

Gears

I pulled Tracks' corpse behind a rock, the poor Autobot had gotten smashed and ripped apart by Menasor "he's too Optimus we can't fight him plus thirty Vehicons!" yelled Prowl as he killed a Vehicon "Prowl's right Autobots stay away from Menasor's reach at all costs!" ordered Optimus as he threw his axe at Menasor's leg, that only angered the gestalt "I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Menasor as he grabbed Nightbeat by the leg and swung him repeatedly against the floor.

Meanwhile in the Ark's basement

Wheeljack

"You want the code to what?!" I yelled at the traitor "that's right I got the code from Perceptor and Ratchet, it's just your turn now" as he grabbed a tool made for torture "fine the code is-"

"Perceptor we need to leave, pack-up your things and take Wheeljack with you" said Soundwave as he entered the basement "why what's wrong?" asked the traitor "Megatron orders it, pack up your things now" repeated Soundwave as he called for a ground bridge "this isn't over Autobot" said the traitor as he grabbed a metal briefcase and hit me in the head with it knocking me down.

Meanwhile outside the Ark

Powerglide

"Time to get your aft kicked Decepticons!?" I asked as I swooped with the other Autobot fliers and fired at the Vehicons "you think you can kick my aft!" yelled an angered Menasor as he threw Nightbeat against the floor and tried to hit me with his sword "Silverbolt to all fliers do my exact move" ordered Silverbolt as he went high up on the air, and swooped down towards Menasor firing everything he had, and so did the other five fliers including me, Optimus Prime ordered for back-up and what he got was the Aerialbots and I, suddenly my wing exploded and I went spiraling down towards the ground "I'll check on him!" said First Aid as he transformed next to me, and took out a medical kit, I transformed and let First Aid fix my arm "can't you do this faster I'm in the middle of a battlefield!" I said as I dodged a missile which almost hit my head "just shut the hell up and let me fix you" snapped First Aid, but I ignored him and fired at the Decepticons, the angered First Aid transformed and left me to fight the Vehicons alone with the ground troops, if only my wing hadn't blown up.

Optimus Prime

I smashed a Decepticon's face with my bare hands, and I transformed both hands into energon swords and charged the Vehicons with only four to five remaining "thank Primus Vehicons have very weak armor" said Ironhide as he shot a Vehicon instantly killing him "I've detected an energy surge inside the Ark's basement probably a ground bridge!" yelled Prowl as he killed the last Vehicon "Prowl activate your jam hammer!" I ordered, as told the white Autobot pressed a small button on his arm instantly disabling all Cybertronian technology, causing the gestalt to de-form into its components "you'll pay for that Autobot scum!" yelled Motormaster as he grabbed his sword "oh yeah bring it on Deceptipunk!" Gears probably regretted saying that as he was instantly impaled through the head with Motormaster's sword "I'll give no mercy Stunticons kill them all!" ordered Motormaster as he charged me, the Aerialbots swooped down and fired the last of their weapons being missiles "do not do this Motormaster," I said as I grabbed my energon battle axe "surrender or we will kill you" Motormaster stopped charging at me and went back to Gears' corpse and tore out its head "look at this Optimus" said Motormaster "this is what happens when you decide to challenge me, DEATH HAPPENS!" I gripped my axe and charged at Motormaster who charged at me with his sword.

In the Ark's bridge

Wheeljack

"Fix this right now" yelled the traitor pointing at the damaged computer terminals, I inspected the computer terminals, and looked at the window, and right outside the Ark was the Autobots! What caused the technology to stop working was Prowl's jam hammer's work, and the Autobots were here to save me!" I punched Perceptor in the face and made the run for it, only for Soundwave to stop me in the exit "attempts to flee will be punished" said Soundwave in his usual monotone, I fired my shoulder-mounted missile launcher, and shoved him aside leaving the bridge "we can't let them escape" yelled the traitor "he won't" said Soundwave just as I turned and left the hall.

Outside the Ark

Prowl

I dodged Wildrider's knife attack and punched him in the face and shot him several times, unfortunately for me I did not see Dead End behind as he fired multiple volts of energy from his assault rifle, somehow Wildrider was still alive, and stabbed me in the back "look at you Autobot scum" said the damaged Stunticon "your time has come-" his head blew up as Air Raid came behind them and stabbed Dead End right through his spark "they weren't joking when you had some amazing close-quarters combat skills" I complimented at Air Raid who instantly glared at me "shut up punk" he said as he dodged incoming bullets from a nearby Stunticon, I got up and looked at the Aerialbot with a puzzled look, the hell was wrong with him? "NO ONE MOVE OR THE AUTOBOTS DIE!" yelled a very, very, very dark gray colored Decepticon as he pointed his gun at Perceptor's head, the Decepticon had white optics, and was amazingly tall "Autobots cease fire" ordered Optimus as he signaled them to lower their weapons "Optimus seriously? We're ten against five!" yelled an angered Ironhide "we cannot risk the life of another Autobot comrade" said Optimus "what do you want Decepticons?" the blue, silver, communications officer came out of the Ark holding Wheeljack with his sonic cannon aimed at is head "we want to leave" answered Soundwave "but we cannot with all of our technology damaged."

Meanwhile on the space bridge

Razorclaw

I rubbed my hands in glee, just one more move and I won the game of chess, very similar to a game we have in Cybertron "Megatron to Razorclaw answer now!" ordered Megatron "I await your orders my lord" I answered "you're to travel to Soundwave's location" he said, just as a Decepticon from the Nemesis sent me the coordinates of Soundwave "as you command my lord" I said as I turned to my team "Predacons enter the shuttle we're going to battle!" I ordered with a grin "OH HELL YEAH IT WAS ABOUT TIME WE FOUGHT SOME AUTOBOT SCUM!" yelled Tantrum as he entered the ship.

Optimus Prime

"Let them go" I ordered at Soundwave who could kill our best scientists and medic with just the pull of a trigger "we want our transport first" said Soundwave in his usual boring monotone "c'mon Optimus we can take 'em" said an eager Ironhide, I was about to speak when I got a call from Fixit "I'm no Perceptor…or Wheeljack… or even a Ratchet, but I managed to build the Dinobots" said Fixit through the com-link "send them through a space-bridge to my location now" I ordered, in mere seconds the portal opened with five roaring dinosaurs coming out of it "what the-! You can't do this!" yelled Dragstrip as he pointed at the Dinobots "you're right, an Autobot dies, choose Optimus Prime" said Soundwave as he pointed at the trio of hostages "ME GRIMLOCK SMASH!" yelled Grimlock as he transformed and punched the ground as he whipped out a very long sword "stand back or Perceptor gets it" shouted the gray 'con as he aimed his assault rifle "you won't kill Autobot" said Grimlock "what makes you so sure?" asked Soundwave "they reason you not dead yet" answered Grimlock as he slowly approached the Decepticons "me Swoop not so sure, Decepticons cheat because they bad guys" said the flying Dinobot as he transformed "Optimus to Fixit do you copy?" I asked "affirmative Optimus" answered the medic "how did you invent them?" I asked "well I simply downloaded Cybertronian history and uploaded it on their brain molecule, they're just exactly not as smart as us, I'm working on it" answered the Autobot medic "Dinobots fall back we cannot risk getting the hostages killed" I said "me Grimlock only take orders from me, or when me want to!" yelled the Dinobot leader "Optimus something's coming from the sky!" said Ironhide as he pointed at an incoming aircraft "is it our ride?" asked Motormaster "affirmative," answered Soundwave "kill them all!" Motormaster grabbed and got ready to impale Perceptor when, Grimlock fired at him "DINOBOTS ATTACK!" yelled Grimlock, Slug charged Dragstrip while Swoop and Snarl tortured the grey Decepticons "Autobots attack!" I ordered "Predacons attack!" yelled a Decepticon coming out of the shuttle, Grimlock transformed into vehicle mode and ate the grey Decepticon while I charged the fleeing Soundwave "you won't get away!" I yelled at Soundwave "but I already have" said Soundwave as he turned and fired his sonic cannon on my torso knocking me back against the floor, I could see as Soundwave ordered the Decepticons to retreat and how he pressed a button on his arm, instantly the Ark blew up, the Dinobots ran around trying to find their teammates while the Autobots searched for Nightbeat who was still in stasis but missing, I got up and slowly walked to Wheeljack "thank Primus you're hear Optimus" said a damaged Wheeljack, somehow none of the Autobots had been executed.

Aftermath

The grey 'con had been revealed to be a shifter named Makeshift code named 777, the Dinobots were sent to an island with a squad of Autobots including Prowl, and Wheeljack, for training, Ratchet and Perceptor had been re-activated from stasis-lock, Nightbeat had also been fixed up, but was couldn't fight for a month like Sideswipe who only had two weeks to go, we lost the lives of Gears and Tracks, but in return we got five new Autobots and the return of three others.

* * *

A/N I know the Dinobots barely got any screen time... but the next chapter is 100% them and how they annoy Prowl... like a lot I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Dinobot island

Year one, month two, day 7

Chapter 17

Ironhide

"Damn I'm good" said the red Autobot known as Sideswipe, we had been playing Cybertronian battlefield four and this guy kept beating me at it…but I'll kick his aft one day "whatever" I said with a grunt and roll of my optics "what do you think poor Prowl's doing in Dinobot island?" Sideswipe got up from the transformers-sized couch and went to a transformers-sized table, basically the house of a normal human, but transformers sized "by the looks of the mail, I think he wished he wouldn't of had even met the Dinobots" answered Sideswipe.

Three weeks ago

Dinobot Island

Grimlock

I walked through the portal, and suddenly I was in a wide beach, the sun was setting and the skies were clear, in front of us was a big forest "this is a one-way ground bridge, so bring everything we need and then close it" ordered Prowl as he helped Pipes carry a box loaded with energon "me Slug like island" said the smaller Dinobot as he charged a big stone half my size breaking it "Sludge, Slug, and Snarl, go search for building materials" I ordered, the trio of Dinobots went to the forest and went looking for building materials, and then, I was bored, I walked to Prowl who was busy making sure we had everything we needed

"Me Grimlock bored"

"Ok, so?"

"Why are we in boring island?"

"Because Wheeljack and I want to come here, to help you train, so don't do anything and sit here"

"Why you want to come to island to help us train?"

"Because Optimus ordered us to come"

"Why did he order you to come?"

"Because- no you know what just shut up and do something with your friends I'm busy here making sure we have what we need to survive a month"

I growled at Prowl and ran off with Swoop behind me "so where are we going?" asked Swoop "me Grimlock don't know, help others find building materials" Swoop nodded, and transformer "Grimlock needs a ride?" asked the flying Dinobot, I nodded and grabbed Swoop's legs, the Dinobot flew over the island and landed next to one of the Dinobots "we've got more than enough materials to make a new base" said Sludge as he showed me a piles of wood "build base, now we need energon" I ordered "I can sneak back and bring some energon" said Swoop "then go do it" I replied, the Dinobot transformed and went back to the Autobot camp.

A few minutes later

Back at Autobot camp

Prowl

"Ok, Heatwave, Boulder take the energon and store it in the blue tent" I ordered

"Uh, what energon?" asked Heatwave

"Heatwave's right, no energon here" said Boulder

"What do you mean?"

The green bot pointed at the empty boxes of energon

"Something's not right here, go search for the Dinobots"

Heatwave scratched the back of his head

"What if the Dinobots took the energon?"

"Not possible they're not smart enough…a Dinobot's right behind me right?"

"WHO YOU CALLING NOT SMART?!" yelled Swoop

I turned around and looked at the Dinobot, that was carrying two energon cubes "so you did steal our energon?" asked Wheeljack "yes and lightning strike coalition force is willing to share none of it!" answered Swoop as he transformed taking the two energon cubes with him "lightning strike coalition force? That name is bloody horrible!" said Goldflash with his British accent "well, are we going to do anything 'bout or energon?" I nodded and ordered the Autobots to transform and search the Dinobots in groups I grouped, with Goldflash and Wheeljack searching the north and east, while Heatwave, Boulder, and Striker grouped together searching the south and the west "getting energon signals from the north!" said Wheeljack as he left the group and went towards the north "follow him" I ordered as I followed Wheeljack "oi, what are we doing after we find the Dinobots?" asked Goldflash "get our energon back" I answered as I pulled over, the Dinobots had built a thirty feet tall and forty feet long in length fort, with Sludge and Snarl guarding some kind of gate "amazing! They actually built a structure made out of wood, the Dinobots are masters of survival!" said an amazed Wheeljack as he inspected the fort, I approached the gate and was about to open it when Snarl and Sludge blocked my path with two big sticks, or a tree without leaves… "You shall not pass!" shouted Sludge as he glared at me "you've got to be kidding me mate, now step the bloody hell out of the way!" shouted Goldflash, just like his name he was completely gold with a British accent, arm-mounted triple blasters and a shoulder-mounted machine gun, bright blue optics, he was also bulky and tall, and almost as fast as the fictional superhero Flash, which is how he earned his name, unfortunately it took a lot of his energon going almost as fast as the superhero Flash, so he only jogged "I SAID NO ONE SHALL PASS!" yelled Sludge "now go scrap off!" yelled Snarl, and in quick mere seconds it had turn into world war argument "ME GRIMLOCK WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" yelled the Dinobot leader as he opened the gates and loomed over me and Goldflash "I demand to have my energon right now!" demanded Goldflash "you mean we" said Wheeljack as he entered the conversation "you will have no energon! Blame Prowl for this!" shouted Grimlock, everyone turned their optics to me "and why are you blaming this on me?" I asked

"Because you told me to leave the Autobots!"

"No, I told you to leave me alone"

"Me Grimlock no care what you Prowl say!"

"YOU SAID THE P-WORD!" shouted Goldflash

"The P-word?" I asked

"He said your name!" answered Goldflash

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Anyways, give us our energon now" I ordered to Grimlock

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're a Prowl"

"Oh hell no!" I raised my blaster and shot the Dinobot making no damage, the Dinobots raised their blasters and fired at us, I ducked and rolled into a small pile of wood as cover "not worth the fight, Dinobots back into the fort" ordered Grimlock as he went back inside with the other Dinobots "this is bullcrap!" yelled Goldflash "I agree" I said "it's amazing, I can't explain it but it just is! Maybe we should learn to use our survival skills to survive like them!" said a still-amazed Wheeljack; behind me the other group approached us "Goldflash called us" said Striker, a red and golden, thin Autobot with white optics, but surprisingly strong and fast "let's tear the place apart" said Boulder "negative, I think Wheeljack's right we should use our survival skills" said Heatwave.

Inside the fort

Grimlock

I grabbed Snarl by the head and threw him against the wall, we were playing our new favorite game, king of the energon cube hill, whoever came out undefeated won all the energon there was, Sludge rammed into me against the wall, while Snarl got up and transformed, and charged and rammed Sludge, while Swoop was fighting the other Dinobot "ok, me Grimlock bored of this game now" I said "let's split the energon between us" said Snarl as he transformed back to robot mode "agreed" I agreed as I grabbed an energon cube, after half an hour we finished the entire pile of energon, which was enough to last three weeks, we decided to go outside for target practice, Swoop was high in the sky shooting down birds, while the Dinobots down here fired at trees

"Me Sludge bored"

"Me Grimlock too" I said as I fired at a tree

"What you want to do?" asked Snarl

"Let's see how the other Autobots are doing" I answered

"No, they're boring plus they're doing just fine"

Back at Autobot camp

Striker

"We're so not doing fine!" I shouted at Prowl who had tried to build shelter but completely failed "y'know why then why don't you try to help?" asked Prowl "eh, I prefer to sit back and relax" I said.

A week later

Somehow we had gotten lost in a search and rescue mission for Boulder, we had found him but all of our scanners were damaged, and now we were living in a cave "why the hell did I want to come here anyway?!" I shouted with a grunt "you didn't Optimus made us" said Goldflash; the rest of the Autobots had gone to search what little energon there was in the island "the Autobots are late" I said as I grabbed my blaster and started cleaning it "what'd y'think the Dinobot's been up to?" asked Goldflash.

In Dinobot empire

Grimlock

In one week the Dinobots and I had stolen some of the Autobot's scientist, and used the tools to make our fort instead of wood we made it out of stone, and by the day we made it bigger, we had also made some trips to the Autobot camped to find it abandoned and ransacked by animals "well only one more week here and we're back home guys!" said Sludge as he lifted a block of stone and placed it on the ground, we had also become smarter "wait," said Swoop as he stopped building "I'm getting a… impossible… a Decepticon signal?" I dropped my cube and sprinted towards Swoop "Decepticons where?" I asked "somewhere in that volcano" answered Swoop as he pointed at a big volcano in the middle of the island "Dinobots transform and go to the volcano" I ordered as I transformed into a T-rex and went to the source of the Decepticon signal.

At top of the volcano

Wheeljack

We had been captured by Quake and his squadron of Vehicons, and he had taken us to the top of the volcano for interrogation, Heatwave and Boulder who had denied to give any information were killed and now it was me and Prowl "I'll give you a minute to spill as much information as you can" said Quake as he slapped Prowl "the day I tell you anything's going to be a very cold day in hell" the Decepticon tank laughed "well can't say I'm going to regret kicking you into the volcano" said Quake as he grabbed Prowl and was about to shove him into the volcano when a dinosaur came out of nowhere stomping a Vehicon…wait a Dinosaur… it's the Dinobots! "What the- no matter Decepticons kill 'em!" yelled Quake as he transformed into a tank and fired at a flying Dinobot, I turned around and pushed a Vehicon into the volcano.

Grimlock

I grabbed the Vehicon by my teeth and threw it in the air…and ate him, then transformed and whipped out my energon sword "Slug, Sludge, snarl, and Swoop take care of the Vehicons I'm going after Quake" I ordered as I pointed at the fleeing 'con, I transformed into dinosaur mode and followed him, the tank turned around its main cannon and started firing at me, I jumped and transformed and impaled the tank with my sword, unfortunately Quake instantly transformed breaking my sword and at the same time his head and shoulder "that was easy" I said to myself, after we returned back to the Autobot's new base which was a cave we decided to invite them to our castle so they could survive the rest of the week, it wasn't easy having Prowl live in the same place with me, but we survived.

In the present

Grimlock

I entered the C-130 the Autobots sent to pick us up and sat down on the chair

"Prowl" I said

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something"

The Autobot strategist smiled

"That united we stand, alone we fall!"

"No you're still an ugly-lame-very-annoying aft hole"  
and with that no one talked during the rest of the five hour trip.


	21. Confession

A/N I got too lazy to keep putting the date also read the two new stories War for Cybertron and Voyagerbots.

* * *

Chapter 18

The Nemesis

Starscream

"Uh, where the hell am I?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head and looked around "well in the medical bay of course" answered a white faceplate, red optic, red Decepticon "who are you?, Why am I here? Where's Flatline?" I asked "Flatline and a squad of Decepticons went to Cybertron through the space bridge they're there to help Shockwave, and Megatron beat you up because you miscounted how much energon you had by one hundred" he answered "oh by the way, name's Knockout."

In Cybertron

Shockwave

"Whoa, you've completely reconstructed Cybertron" said Flatline as he stared at Kaon through the balcony "Negative," I said as I grabbed a tool "the Constructicons and other Decepticons reconstructed it, the Insecticons and I… were… experimenting" Flatline stopped looking at the purple city, and went back inside the room "need help with anything?" he asked "matter of fact, I do go and prepare the ship, we're going to Trypticon space station" I answered, the Decepticon medic muttered something and left the room with two Vehicons behind him "so, what are we going to do in Trypticon space station, station?" asked Shrapnel as he bit a piece of scrap metal "Trypticon space station is a transformers like us, and it will fight in whatever side Starscream's in, fortunately for us he's on our side" I answered "and… do you believe he's a transformer?" asked the Insecticon as he finished the last of his scrap metal "no," I answered as I transformed and hovered on the balcony "I don't believe I hypothesize."

Back on Diego Garcia

Ratchet

I finished fixing Nightbeat who was still in stasis lock and I had nothing to do, I was about to sit down when Wheeljack entered the room "Ratchet," he said "when I was in stasis lock or whatever back in the Ark…you said you had a family?"My optics widened, how had he been able to listen while he was in stasis lock? "Yes… but the relationship didn't last more than a week… the sparkling wasn't even mine, the war took them" I answered, Wheeljack nodded and slowly left quietly, I went outside "Wheeljack!" I called

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask about my…family?"

"Because…your girlfriend…was my sister"

"But she… she said her family died in the terrorist attack in Kalis"

"They did, and almost so did I, but I was saved"

"By who?"

Fifteen million years ago

Wheeljack

"Isn't it a nice morning?" asked Brains, a very small silver and blue scientist, also known as my co-worker "Hello Mr. Wheeljack!" said a very young Perceptor but past sparklinghood, Perceptor was a very smart teen, probably one of the smartest minds in Cybertron, so I took him under my wing, he became quick friends with Brains and now they hang out here every day "so, what are we doin' today? Weapons? Tools? Bombs?" asked Brains as he lit up his cy-gar "the military wants us to make more weapons to use against the terrorists" I answered "How can I help?" asked the young Perceptor "go to room 945 and bring the blueprints in a yellow cabinet in the left corner of the room" I answered as I opened my pink briefcase…I like the color pink "Wheeljack" said Brains as he transformed into a blue computer "what is it?" I asked, but there wasn't enough time to answer, Brains had hacked into the building's cameras and in the screen it showed three ships bombing down the city, the blue scientist transformed back into robot mode and grabbed a pistol… finger sized since he was so small "we need to warn Percept-" the door opened and I saw as my father was carrying my injured brother "Wheeljack call the elite guard we need-" the wall exploded incinerating my father and brother, and Brain's arms, I covered him just as the roof felled in top of me "what the scrap just happen!?" yelled an angered Brains "don't know but I'm pissed, let's go find Perceptor and get out of here" I said as I pushed away a piece of debris in top of me "this is a baaaaad idea Wheeljack, but I'll do anything for Percy" said Brains as he followed me.

An hour later

I jogged to Perceptor who was missing two legs and bleeding out "Wheel…W-W-Wheeljack am I going to make it?" asked Percy "yes, you will, we just need to get you out of Kalis" I said as small rocks fell in top of me "a Primusdamn it I need to get out of here I'm going to get crushed by a rock!" said Brains, I grabbed Perceptor by the arms and carried him out of the room with Brains coming behind me, then everything went dark, the only thing I could remember was a terrorist aiming his gun at me and shot me several times… then someone killed him and rescued me… probably a medic, but I went into stasis lock before he could heal me completely.

The present

"I had moved to Iacon and read the newspaper… how my sister was one of the best doctors in Kalis...Three million years later, I find out that she died in the beginning of the war, killed by a Decepticon so I joined the Autobots" I said as I grabbed a cup of oil Fixit had brought, while I was telling the story the room got crowded with a dozen or two of Autobots and humans and they listened to my story

"Wheeljack" said Fixit

"Yes"

"I've got a confession"

"What is it?"

"I was the one that killed the terrorist and saved you."

Meanwhile on Junkion

Topspin

"Aw, shut up and stop whining!" I shouted at Twin Twist who was complaining about working with Firestar and Arcee who were tired, over the days we've been in the junk planet, Broadside run out of energon and entered stasis lock, we had made a bonfire to use as light and heat Ultra Magnus had left with everyone to search the planet and left me, Twin Twist, Firestar, Arcee, and Moonlight alone next to Broadside and so far we hadn't encountered any sign of life in the planet "y'know bro, I'm your brother you should treat me with respect" said the Wrecker as he threw a small piece of junk into the bonfire "the day I'll treat you with respect is when you start getting some manners" I said as I sat next to Moonracer "screw this," said an angry Twin Twist "I'm going to build an obstacle course" Firestar, and Arcee got up and went with him

"Topspin" said Moonracer

"Yes?" I asked

"I've got to tell you something…you should have a sit"

"I am having a sit"

"Yeah…sorry forgot, anyways I've got a confession"

"What is it?" I asked

"My torso started to hurt a lot so I went to the medical bay to check what it was"

"So? What was it?"

"Topspin…I'm going to have a sparkling soon."


	22. DHAT

Chapter 19

An abandoned warehouse near the desert

Sergeant Chaos

I grabbed my phone and check my messages, but it didn't take long for me to realize I was being watched, I grabbed my pistol and turned around to see a white robot, with two dark purple eyes or what he called them…optics "Didn't expect you to come here" I said "thought you were coming tomorrow" the white Decepticon crouched

"We're rescheduling the attack"

"When?"

"In a week"

I put the pistol away and sat down on a chair "why the sudden reschedule?" I asked as the white Decepticon transformed into a motorcycle and turned on the engine "Megatron's getting tired of the Autobots…he wants them dead" answered the white motorcycle as I sat on it and grabbed the grip "where we going?" I asked "we're going to meet your team" answered the Decepticon "where?" I asked "in the Twilight" he answered.

Back on A.J High school

Spike Witwicky

I grabbed my backpack as I saw Bumblebee coming in vehicle mode to pick me up "well I've got to go" I said to my friends "by Spike" said my two friends in unison, I walked to Bumblebee and opened the door and got inside "to base? Or somewhere to eat?" asked the yellow Camaro "probably back to base" I answered as Bumblebee drove through the streets "who were your friends?" he asked "oh Carly Montgomery and Jack Simmons" I answered "the girl was pretty" said Bumblebee as he drove to a dark street with no people and asked for a ground bridge "Bee, just don't we're just friends" I said as Bumblebee drove through the ground bridge "does she have a boyfriend?" asked the curious 'bot "Y'know what we can talk tomorrow I'm going to get some food" I said as I opened the door and headed to the kitchen, Bumblebee was very curious, I opened the door to the entrance and found Colonel Clancy making himself a sandwich "can I do anything for you Spike?" asked the soldier "yes" I answered can I have a cheese sandwich please?" I heard a knock on the door and when I opened I almost had a heart attack when I found Bumblebee's face peeking into the room "Spike I have like a million questions about Carly!" said the excited Autobot, Clancy appeared behind me handing me a sandwich and giving me a confused look "who's Carly?" asked the colonel "goddamn it Bumblebee!" I yelled at the 'bot

"You mean Primusdamn it?"

"No, I mean Goddamn it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"But who's Carly?!" asked Clancy "oh she's this friend of mine" I answered "cough cough her girlfriend cough cough" said Bumblebee, I let out a sigh while Clancy chuckled "well this is your personal business I've got nothing to do with it, good luck though" said Clancy as he left the room through the backdoor "Well I've got to do homework so Bumblebee I'm being serious just leave me alone for today" I said with a glare "ffiiiiiinnnnneee" said Bumblebee as he left the hallway.

The next day

Bumblebee came up the road "that's my ride" I said as I grabbed my backpack Carly waved me goodbye, but I stopped midway to Bumblebee "Carly" I said to the beautiful dirty-blonde teenage girl "so I was thinking…I've known you for thirteen years and I really like you and… I would like to go out on a date with you maybe today or tomorrow?" it felt like hours but it was just seconds, Carly had her eyes opened wide and didn't move a muscle until now "Yeah sure it'll be fun, pick me at my house eight PM tomorrow?" asked and answered Carly, I nodded with a grin and waved goodbye as I entered Bumblebee who instantly started asking questions "OH MY GOD! YOU ASKED HER IN A DATE DIDN'T YOU! OH YES YOU DID! WHEN ARE YOU TAKING HER OUT? Its TOMMOROW ISN'T IT? YOU CAN'T LIE SPIKE!" shouted Bumblebee I blushed and answered with a yes "can you be my ride for tomorrow night eight PM?" I asked "oh hell yes Spike!" answered the yellow Autobot "but don't get too excited" I said as Bumblebee called for a ground bridge "the last thing that we want is her finding out you're a talking-robot-alien-thingy" Bumblebee went through the ground bridge and once again we arrived back at Diego Garcia "don't worry pal I won't embarrass you" said Bumblebee, what a relief "because I'm going on a mission with Optimus and Ironhide so Sideswipe…the Ferrari is going to take you" said Bumblebee… damn it talked to soon! "But you said that you were going to be my ride!" I said "you asked for my help and you got it, too late to turn back now!" said the yellow bot.

The Twilight

Icepick

I stopped in front of the ship called the Twilight, a purple warship oval-shaped smaller than the Nemesis, sergeant Chaos got off me and stared at the three other humans "who are they?" asked the sergeant

"Name's Detour" said a dark-haired man with a red jacket, white shirt and dark blue pants

"I'm Ghost" said a man wearing a mask, shirt, hat, and pants colored gray

"Sergeant Chaos meet your partners…and their robots, Sergeant Detour's robot is called Reverb and Ghost's called Netro" I introduced

"O-M-G this is the guy we're teaming with? Oh well I'm cool with that" said Reverb

"Aw, shut the hell up Reverb I just want to get this done and go back to watching scary horror movies with Ghost" said Netro

Sergeant Chaos took off his helmet and stared at me confused "why are they here?"

"Because they're the ones that are going to help you with the inside job" I answered

"Hell yeah we're Decepticon Human Alliance Team… or D.H.A.T…. L-O-L" said Detour as he grabbed a can of soda and drank it

"And we're going to help you kill the Autobots."

* * *

A/N I felt I had to introduce Carly eventually so that's what I did, anyways I hope you liked the chapter if you need help imagining Detour here's how he looks like: he's small, red with Knock out's head and an shoulder-mounted cannon, and Netro's green and silver with two arm-mounted cannons and his face is orange with yellow optics he's very bulky and tall too.


	23. the worst date in the history of dates

Chapter 20

Diego Garcia

Spike Witwicky

I had a suit on, black plants, black shoes, black jacket, and a white shirt now this was the hardest choice of my life

"Guys should I wear a bowtie or not wear a bowtie to my date?" I asked as I looked at myself in a mirror

"Don't wear a bowtie" answered Ironhide

"I highly recommend not using a bowtie" said Hound

"Dude put on the bowtie, can't even believe you're questioning that choice" said Nightbeat

"I don't know they said no why should I wear it?" I asked

"Because bowties are cool" answered the detective

"True, true I guess I'll wear the bowtie" I said as I adjusted the bowtie

"How do I look?" I said as I turned to face the Autobots

"Now that is what I call dressin' with style" said Jazz "either way Sides' waiting for you outside and you don't want to be late" he was right I said bye to them and went outside the base to see Sideswipe revving his engine "I've been waitin' for you Spike, YOU TOOK FOREVER TO GET DRESSED!" shouted the red bot "And showered" I added a ground bridge opened in front of us and Sideswipe went right through it "ok," I said "remember you cannot talk, drive, or transform, or fire any guns" I opened the door of the car and closed it, I walked towards Carly Montgomery's house's door and knocked

"Who is it?" asked a male voice

"Carly Montgomery's date"

"Oh what was your name? Sam or um… Stuart or somethin'" said the male voice as he opened the door

He had dirt blonde hair like Carly but he was taller and very thin, he was wearing a black shirt and green shorts

"Spike… my name's Spike either way is Carly-"

"Oh hi Spike" said Carly as she moved her brother (I think) aside to get to my side

"Anyways, dad and mom aren't home so I want you back by eleven PM, oh and Sam take care of her" said the brother as he left and closed the door

"Whoa! Nice car" said Carly as she sprinted to Sideswipe and inspected the Ferrari "so, was thinking maybe a movie and then dinner?" she looked at me and nodded, I opened the door for her and closed it after she got in, then I got on the car and started the engine.

At a restaurant

We had watched a horror movie (and we started making out in the last seven minutes) and went to a restaurant and we were in the middle of eating our food "so, who was the guy that confused my name?" I asked "oh he's Kyle, my brother" she answered "he doesn't like leaving home much though" I looked at my watch, oh god no; it was 10:30 PM "Carly it's getting late want me to take you home?" I asked "sure" she said as she had just finished up her food, I asked for a check and waited for the waitress to bring it

"Spike, I know that I'm not home yet but I seriously had fun"

"I had fun too"

"I also have one question"

"What is it?"

"What are bowties?"

"They're cool?"

"You watch Doctor Who?"

"Doctor what? No but Nightbe- I mean Dylan told me to wear a bowtie because they're cool"

She mouthed an "oh" and watched as the waitress brought the check, after that I paid it and got a very unexpected question: "you said Nightbe but stopped and said Dylan…looks like you're hiding something aren't you?"

"Umm no why?"  
"Because you're sweating"

I put my hand over my hair, damn I was sweating

"I'll explain on the car let's go" I said as I got up and took her outside we were about to enter the car when the street started blowing up, and Sideswipe transformed and started shooting his gun at the sky…wait no…those are jets "whoa what the hell!" yelled Carly as she hid behind me and peeked to see at the robot "don't worry" I said to her "Spike get down!" yelled Sides' as he ducked and rolled three jets transformed and landed on the street that had people running away from the robots "ugh it's Starscream and his two other Deceptijerks" said Sideswipe as he fired at the Decepticons

"SPIKE! What the hell is going on?!" she yelled as she slid behind a car and used it as cover

"So, I'm friends with like an alien race that has a civil war, and I think we're in the middle of the battle" I answered as a purple jet rammed Sideswipe, transformed, and smashed Sideswipe's left hand

"I don't believe this"

"Well might as well break up with me then" I said as Sideswipe fired his shoulder-mounted missile launcher.

Sideswipe

"Sideswipe to base do you copy I need a damn ground bridge!" I yelled through the com-link as I fired my pistol at Thundercracker "communications are jammed you Autobot fool!" yelled Starscream as he fired his null-rays "ugh, this is a load of bullcrap! Why are you even here?!" I asked as I punched Skywarp in the face who was screaming insults "That doesn't matter, Thundercracker attack him!" ordered Starscream, but nothing happened; I looked at the blue seeker who was playing with a trio of humans "you've got to be kidding me! What the scrap Thundercracker!" yelled an angered Starscream at his fellow seeker

"But I don't want to fight, humans are more fun"

"This is sad" I said as Starscream kept screaming with Skywarp insults at Thundercracker "Spike we've got to go" I said as I transformed into vehicle mode with the back doors open, the couple entered the car and I closed the door and left the street "oh no you won't you Autobot piece of scrap you fool!" yelled Skywarp as he fired his null-ray shattering the back window "my brother would soooo geek about this, he loves sci-fi"

"I'm not sci-fi I'm real" I said as I dodged a cluster of missiles from Thundercracker who joined the fight after Starscream killed the humans

"Then what are you?"

"Can we just get back to base!" yelled Spike

"GET OUT!" I yelled as I pulled over and opened the door the two humans came out just as another cluster of missiles hit me, I transformed and tried to grab my pistol but I noticed… I didn't have any arms and I was missing half of my face, Spike was trapped under a pile of debris Carly was trying to dig him off while the Decepticon second-in-command slowly approaching me with a large evil grin "now, now what do we have here?" asked Starscream as he kneeled next to me "get away from me you piece of scrap!" I yelled at the seeker "you Autobots just never learn" he said as he raised his null-ray to my face "goodbye Autob-" I witnessed as Optimus Prime himself rammed the seeker, transformed and fired his Ion cannon at Skywarp's head killing him "NO!" yelled Thundercracker as he aimed all his weapons (a pistol, his two null-rays, and a secret small missile launcher in his shoulder) at Optimus and fired, at my side Bumblebee was taking Carly and Spike to safety "ugh, Decepticons retreat!" ordered Starscream as he fled the battlefield like the coward he was "Sideswipe are you okay?" asked Optimus "Ratchet we need a ground bridge" in mere seconds the portal appeared and we passed through it.

Three hours later

Spike Witwicky

I couldn't sleep the date had been a complete disaster, officially the worst date in the history of dates we had delivered Carly back to her house at twelve AM which resulted in a heated argument with Carly's brother and then Sideswipe almost died, and now most of the Autobots think there's a traitor among our midst, hopefully everything's okay tomorrow, by the minute my eyes grew heavier and before I knew it I was asleep.


	24. Arrival to Earth

Chapter 21

Diego Garcia

Spike Witwicky

I got up and looked out the window, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping, I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went to the living room where Zack, (colonel Clancy's friend" Nightbeat, and Clancy were watching Sherlock Holmes "Spike" called Nightbeat "Optimus wants to see you in his office" I walked to Optimus' office and saw him seating in a chair (transformers sized) talking with Ironhide "Spike I've been meaning to talk to you" said the prime "after the incident last night Ironhide and I decided that you should have a com-link of your own" Ironhide opened a cabinet and brought out a silver watch with a red button on the side

"I already have a watch?"

"It's a com-link said Ironhide

"It looks like a watch…"

"It's actually a small transformer called Wheels just live with it"

As in queue the watch transformed and I saw a silver robot with blue eyes and a very small arm-mounted machine gun "what's up" said Wheels "well thanks" I thanked the Autobots "Wheels transform!" the hand sized robot transformed into a watch and I put it on my wrist "that's all I needed to do with you Spike," said Optimus "you're dismissed have a good day."

The Nemesis

Thundercracker

"I-I can't believe he's dead" I said as I put Skywarp's remains on the table "he was pretty dumb and annoying, but he was like a brother to me" behind me the door opened with Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream entering inside…but only one thing troubled me, Starscream was smiling "Thundercracker, it has come to my attention you refused to fight…because of the humans?" asked Megatron "yes my Lord" Starscream kept smiling while staring at me…what a creep I hope he falls into a smelting pool "Lord Megatron we must clearly punish him for not obeying his superior!" said Starscream as he pointed a finger at me "shut up Starscream," yelled Megatron "if I hear of this again Thundercracker, you'll be vanished from the Decepticons understood?" I nodded Megatron and Starscream left the room but Soundwave just stood there like a statue, staring at me like a hawk "is something wrong?" I asked "I'm sorry for your loss, but he did not die in vain, you will be avenged soon" said Soundwave as he left the room "thanks" I muttered I grabbed Skywarp's remains and put them inside the coffin, and then closed the coffin, Soundwave's right I will be avenged "and I will kill Optimus Prime no matter the cost" I said to myself "whoa there you talk to yourself?" said a voice I recognized as Drive-by's "where the hell are you?" I asked as I looked around the room, a bot fell from the roof, a skinny black and dark-red Decepticon with bright red optics and two shoulder-mounted missile launchers, he was known as the Decepticon stalker and a master of stealth

"You're going to kill Optimus?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
"Not me, but Megatron does he used to fight because he believed in peace through tyranny, but now he just does it to kill Optimus, he's obsessed with it"

"How y'know?"

"Master of stealth right here my friend, I'm in places Megatron thinks no one knows but him and/or Soundwave"

"So?"

"So…Megatron sometimes talks to himself or to Soundwave and I'm hiding in the dark listening to them"

I mouthed an "oh" and walked to the door "so you're telling me to not go?" I asked "you do it and Megatron find out, it's either death or the Autobots…but if Optimus dies then die by Megatron's hands or run-away " I left the room and closed the door behind me leaving Drive-by alone inside.

Meanwhile on the moonlight

Blaster

"WE FIXED THE DAMN ENGINE!" yelled Hot Rod as he entered the bridge with Blurr and smiled wide engine "it was 'bout damn time" said Scattershot "Nosecone full-speed towards Earth" ordered the Technobot leader, in a few seconds the ship lift off and headed towards a small green and blue planet "what are we going to do when we get to Earth?" asked Hot Rod "we'regoingtomeetyourleaderOptimusPrime" said the very annoying Blurr "wait… I'm getting an energon signal" I said as I looked at the computer terminal "can't be the Decepticons they're in mars" said Steeljaw as he leaped into an empty chair "no…not really they left mars the night we rescued me" I said "well whatever it is it's orbiting Earth and we're about to enter an asteroid belt" said Scattershot as he sat back in his chair and relaxed "I'll activate the shields" said Nosecone "wait…how the hell did we survive four million years without energon?" asked Hot Rod "we stopped in fueling stations duh" said Rewind "well I'm going to go to my room and enter my sleep cycle laters" I said as I left the room.

After I got to the basement (where I slept since the other rooms were being used) I noticed something strange… out of the ordinary "Blaster to Scattershot do you copy?" I asked

"Affirmative, what is it Blaster"

"There's oil in the floor…someone was here"

"It's nothing dude stop wasting my time"

Scattershot turned off his com-link while I touched the pile of oil in the floor "well, well what do we have here Autobot?" said someone behind me, I turned to see a purple robot with a red visor and he had a scatter blaster in his hand "do I know you" I asked, but the Decepticon shot me in the arm instead and kicked me against the ground, and put his scatter blaster to my forehead "call Scattershot…NOW!" he ordered.

The bridge

Hot Rod

"I pulled the switch and… we were out of the asteroid belt "Blaster to all Autobots do you copy" said Blaster through com-link "yes" we all answered in unison "this is Blacksteel, and I have Blaster's forehead a centimeter away from my scatter blaster, you have an hour to bring me Hot Rod for Blaster" said Blacksteel "Hot Rod… who the hell is Blacksteel?" I got off my chair and answered:

Five million years ago

Cybertron: the badlands

Hot Rod

I sped up the ramp and transformed mid-air, and fired my arm-mounted triple blaster "watch it you almost shot me you lousy shot!" yelled Sergeant Kup as he ripped an arm off from a Decepticon, squad omega-fifteen or Hound's squad were searching the badlands since there were rumors of a Decepticon cargo ship crash-landing here eight hours ago, it turned out the rumors were true and now we had to kill the Decepticons protecting the cargo "stop fighting Autobots, we need that cargo!" ordered Hound as he fired his pistol, I punched a Decepticon in the face and surprisingly killed him and I looked around "all clear?" I asked "all clear" answered Kup, I approached the wreckage of the ship and opened a crate, revealing weapons and ammo "this sure will help the cause" I said with a grin "get down!" yelled Kup as he tackled me to the ground, I glared at him but then saw how the crate had been blown up by two purple Decepticons with red visors "surrender!" yelled Hound "over our dead bodies!" yelled the smaller 'con "Whitesteel take care of the kid, I'll take care of the veterans" said the tall one "whatever you say Blacksteel" said Whitesteel "Blacksteel? Whitesteel? Both of you are purple" said Kup as he dodged gunfire from Blacksteel "shut the hell up!" yelled Whitesteel as he stabbed me in the arm and kneed me in the chest, I counter-attacked with a punch to the face and fired him with my arm-mounted triple blaster, the small 'con tackled me to the ground and transformed his arm into…SCRAP! Cosmic rust cannon! I got him off me and threw a grenade at him "nice try, but not nice enough" said the 'con as he grabbed the grenade mid-air and threw it back exploding in my chest, knocking me against a crate, I transformed my arm into an assault rifle and fired at the charging 'con, the Decepticon aimed his cannon and fired at me, hitting my arm "HELL NO YOU ARE NOT DYING WITH ME IN THE BATTLEFIELD HOT ROD!" yelled Kup as he transformed and rammed the small Decepticon, I looked at my arm as it started to melt, I used my free hand to grab the gun and got up (which was hard to do with one hand which was holding a pistol) and charged the fighting Whitesteel and Kup, I shoved White steel to the ground and fire my pistol into his head eight or nine times, then crush It with my foot, behind me Kup's staring at me like I'm some kind of terrorist and just killed Optimus Prime, while Blacksteel's just holding Hound by the throat and staring at me, he throws Hound against a crate and slowly walks towards me, transforming both hands into missile launchers, he aims and I'm about to fire at him when a seeker arrives in the battlefield "fall back Blacksteel!" ordered the yellow seeker "HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" yelled Blacksteel "FALL BACK!" ordered again the yellow seeker "Megatron's orders the mission was a failure" and with that the two Decepticons leave, but I just stare at Whitesteel's lifeless body.

The present

"And you're going to pay for killing him" said Blacksteel through the com-link "how did you even survive the explosion of Velocitron?" I asked "oh, I entered the ship with my very small friend…I forgot his name, and we stole everything you had and hid in a small room, It said janitor's room, and I run out of energon just as I was about to eat some of the cubes we stole, and somehow I came back online with fifty-percent energon but that's not important I'm going to kill Hot Rod!" he answered "I'm not going to lie Hot Rod's a pain in the ass let's kill him" said Scattershot as he opened a cabinet and took out a pair of stasis-cuffs

"Oh hell no!" I say as I transform my hand into a path blaster and aim at the Technobot,

"Do not aim your gun at Scattershot!" said Nosecone as he transformed his arm into a missile launcher and aimed at me

"Hey, whoa guys calm down!" yells Lightspeed

In response Scattershot drops the stasis-cuffs and transforms both arms into path blasters one aiming at me, the other one aiming at Lightspeed

Lightspeed transforms his arm into a corrosive slime cannon and aims it at Scattershot

"Guys!Don'tfightwecantalkthisout!" yells Blurr out of nowhere and we all turn our guns at him

"Wait a second" I say "who the hell's flying the ship?" I ask, Nosecone looks out the window and we're about to hit the moon, he sits down and yells orders to Lightspeed and Blurr "oh hello, I have a hostage here" said Blacksteel through the com-link "we're busy, shut up" I yell as I press multiple buttons in the computer terminal, we turn the ship to the left barely missing the Moon "thatwasclose" said Blurr, I press a button and the com-links get turned off "the hell you do that for?" asked Lightspeed "we're not going to negotiate with a Decepticon!" I shout "are you guys really going to turn me in!?" the Autobots looked at each other

"Pretty much" says Scattershot

"Whatever Scattershot says" says Nosecone

"HotRod'srightwecan'tnegotiatewithDecepticons" says Blurr

"No scrapping way we're turning Hot Rod in" says Lightspeed

I smile at the good friends I've made unlike Nosecone and Scattershot "a screw this," says Scattershot as he grabs his scatter blaster "LET'S KILL SOME DECEPTICONS!"

The basement

Blacksteel

I kicked Blaster in the chest for the fifteenth time now "I need more hostages give me your mini-cons!" I ordered, Blaster glares at me and spits on my foot "shouldn't had done that" I yell at him as I kick him in the chest again "you want my mini-cons? Take them!" shouts the angry bot as his chests opens up and before I know it an orange robotic lion's in top of my head scratching my head with a robotic rhino ramming my leg, and a guy smoking a cy-gar shooting my torso, and his partner shooting my back, Blaster gets up and grabs my arm and swings me against a wall, the four mini-cons get off me and stare as Blaster punches me in the face, I transform my hand into a scatter blaster and shoot him in the chest twice, knocking him back, in return the Autobot transforms his arm into a sniper rifle and shoots me in the arm somehow blowing it off "the hell? How he do that!?" asks an amazed orange robotic lion "my sniping skills are great!" says Blaster as he shoots me in the chest multiple times, I duck and roll and fire my scatter blaster back at him, then the door opens and seven Autobots burst in aiming his guns at me "damn it we're late for the fight?!" asks Scattershot in disappointment, and before I know it Blaster is grabbing my head like he's holding his best friend from falling into a volcano "goodbye Blacksteel you son of a gun!" yells Blaster as he rips my head out.

Scattershot

"Well, no one ordered me to do something, no one got hurt and that one that did was a Decepticon, can this day get better?" asked Afterburner "it could get worse, my early warning system tells me we're about to hit something!" says Nosecone as he throws Blacksteel's body into a trash-can "crash into what we're in space?" I ask but before I know it, I look out the window and the ship's sinking into the sea "when the hell did we enter Earth?" asked Hot Rod "I don't know, but I don't want to get rusty, everyone enter the Moonlight junior, the Moonlight junior was a very, very small ship with capacity of six… with the two extra members we're going to be really cramped "wait we're in Earth?" asked Blaster "Yup," I say "this is our arrival to Earth"

* * *

A/N finally I get Scattershot's gang to arrive on Earth, I just need the Wreckers before chapter thirty and I'm ready for the big finale! hope you enjoyed!


	25. Changing allegiance

Chapter: 22

Diego Garcia

Thundercracker

I descended onto the shore, and slowly walked towards the structure, when suddenly three Autobots came out of nowhere and aimed their guns at me "who are you?" asked the tall Autobot "I am Thundercracker" I answered "and I wish to meet your leader" the tall Autobot growled at me, and talked through the com-link, in a few minutes I could see as the red and blue truck came out of the building and ordered his Autobots to stand down "what do you want Thundercracker? And how do you know the location of our base?"

"Ok, you have three traitors among your midst, and I would like to join the Autobots"

"Why?"

"Well no offense, but at first I sort of wanted to kill you, but I thought about it and decided I'm better off with you guys, plus the humans are adorable! Can't believe Megatron's making me kill them ugh!"

"And why did you want me dead in the first place?"

"You...You killed the only person I ever cared about"  
"Fair enough, we will have to discuss your change of allegiance with the rest of the Autobots, but for safety Grimlock make sure he does not harm anyone" the tall, bulky Autobot went to my side and stared at me as I followed Optimus into the Autobot base, if they just knew they made me join the Decepticons against my own will.

Twelve million years ago, two days before the war

I grab the cup of oil and drank it "y'know I've heard that a war may start soon" I said as I placed my cup on the table "we should join the Autobots, they seem pretty cool" the Air Commander let out a chuckle and realized I wasn't joking, we were in Maccadam's old oil house celebrating that we had just taught Skywarp how to read and trust me that was hard "Thundercracker, Skywarp meet me outside" said Starscream with a glare as he left the bar "Ah, that fool got mad at you Thundercracker you're going to get your aft kicked!" yelled Skywarp over the music coming from the piano "if I do get my aft kicked you're going to get yours kicked too, he called both of us idiot" I insulted the purple seeker as I got up and got ready to leave "at least I'm not ugly like you!" said Skywarp "ugly? We look the same!" I say as I leave the bar and find Starscream and Skywarp in front of the entrance "how?" I say as I look at Skywarp with a smirk "teleportaaaatiiion" answered the purple seeker "shut up you fools follow me" ordered Skywarp as he transforms and flies up to the roof, Skywarp and I follow him, and before I know it Skywarp's on the ground with his leg bleeding out, and Starscream pointing a gun at me "now listen you mediocre, we WILL join the Decepticons, no matter what happens" says Starscream "or Skywarp dies" I can't move, I don't know what to do, join the Autobots… or let my best friend die "if I join the Decepticons with Skywarp will… will Skywarp live?" I ask at the Air Commander "you have my word" said the Air Commander with a grin "I can't exactly trust you... even if your life depended on it" the Air Commander poked Skywarp's head with his blaster "f-f-fine, fine we'll join the Decepticons and we won't argue!" I say almost as rapidly as that young Velocitronian I met in Velocitron when I went visiting there, what was his name? Blurr or something "that's all I wanted to hear."

The present

A meeting room

"You've got to be kidding this guy was part of the assassination of Searing!" yelled Jazz as he pointed a finger at me "I'm still he-"

"Don't forget he almost killed me!" yelled Ironhide

"Stop yelling Autobots! He's still in the room!" said Optimus as he pointed at me

"Thanks, but pointing fingers is very rud-"

"Shut up Thundercracker!" yelled Ironhide

"Ironhide! You're on timeout go to your room" ordered Optimus

The red Autobot groaned, and complained and left the room

"I don't know, having another air trooper in the Autobots might come of an advantage" said Silverbolt while looking at me

"And I care about humans" I pointed out

"That too" said Bumblebee

"Thundercracker, do you swear on your life and do I have your word that you no matter what will kill, or betray us, and that you will help us and treat each other of your teammates with care, including the humans?" asked the Prime

"I swear on my life and you have my word that I won't no matter what kill you, or betray you and that I will help you and treat each Autobot and human with care"

Optimus nodded his head and smiled "welcome to the Autobots"

Sergeant Chaos

Sergeant Chaos' room

I stared at the screen of my computer with my eyes wide "holy shi-" Detour shoved me away and looked at the computer "how the hell! We need to tell Megatron Thundercracker's betraying him! He yelled "there's no time, we need to begin the attack…NOW!" I said as I grabbed a device from my pocket and pressed the big red button.

Hoist

In the living room

"OH SUCK THAT YOU MOTHERFRAGGER THIS IS ABOUT THE EIGHTEENTH TIME I'VE BEATEN YOU IN CYBERTRONIAN CHESS WOOOHOOO!" I yelled as I did my victory dance "oh shut up you're cheating!" yelled Skydive, I was about to say no when:

KA-BOOM!

"Everyone get down!" ordered Warpath as the wall exploded, with him caught in the explosion, Skydive and I hit the deck as a storm of shrapnel fell in top of us, humans were running around screaming in horror as the walls exploded, but then I noticed a robot was looming over me, Icepick… "Now, now I haven't seen you since what? The siege of Darkmount?" asked the 'con I transformed my hand into an energon hook and tripped him, I got over him and got ready to strike my hook into his face when a human came in front of me and shot me with his grenade launcher "Hoist behind you!" yelled Skydive as he punched a red Decepticon in the face, I turned around to see a Decepticon who punched me in the face, and behind me Icepick grabbed me by the neck "now my old friend" says Icepick "starts the genocide of the Autobots."

* * *

A/N This battle's going to spread across multiple chapters... not the next one, or the one after the next one, but at chapter twenty-five starts the fight yay!


	26. Getting out of Junkion

Chapter: 23

Junkion

Twin Twist

I walked around Topspin shaking my head "when the hell did you even bond with her?" I asked "a few hours before the power run out!" answered Topspin; I stopped circling and sat down on an empty energon cube "don't worry Tops, stay strong, I'm not leaving your side until the sparkling's old enough to-" and before we both knew it the silver door opened and we watched Firestar missing an optic and her right arm "what the hell are you two doing!? Grab your gun and meet us on the bridge!" she yelled "why?" I asked "because we're In the middle of the battlefield!" she answered.

two hours ago

Ultra Magnus

I transformed and halted, and so did the other Autobots "so, this planet isn't deserted after all" said Springer as he looked at the six mechs "your kind are prohibited to be in this planet!" yelled the mech in the middle "sorry sir," I apologized "but we have never met you or come to this planet" the strange mech raised an eyebrow, the mech in is right took one step forward and shot a glare to me "don't you like you motherfragger!" yelled the mech "they're Junkions," said Impactor "the middle one builds the rest out of junk…in the beginning of the days, an Autobot warship crash-landed here, accidentally destroying a village, the Junkions got ticked off and attack the Autobots resulting in a four hour battle with around three hundred casualties"

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Roadbuster

"Uh, duh I read it in the library"

"Silence Autobots we have a more important matter to attend to" I said

"Well, then what do you want!? Do you ask for war?" asked the middle one "no sir, our ship crash-landed and we run out of energon, we cannot leave the planet" I answered, the middle one rubbed his chin and pulled out a gun "I don't believe you!" said the middle one as he charged up his pistol, and eventually so did the rest of the Junkions "wait no one shoot!" I ordered as I grabbed an energon cookie hidden in my armor "bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong" the Autobots looked at me puzzled while the Junkions put down their guns and repeated the universal greeting, then I gave them the energon cookie "bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong" said the middle one "my name's Wreck-gar!"

"I am Ultra Magnus and leader of Broadside's crew" I introduced myself

"Pleasure to meet you, name's Springer" said Springer

"Name's Impactor" said the ex-wrecker leader

"Elite-one's the name" said Elita-one

"My name's-"

"We don't care about names that much, what do you need? Energon right?" asked Wreck-gar as he raised his hand and waited for me to shake it "energon" I answered as I shook his hand "about three hundred pounds" Wreck-gar's optics widened and he looked back at the right guy "we barely have thirty-five pounds! Also my name's Aixieler" said Aixieler "we sort of just need three pounds every five years" I was about to speak when a harpoon impaled a Junkion's head and I started entering stasis-lock, and the last thing I saw was Whirl getting decapitated by Aixieler and Impactor shooting a Junkion.

The present

Roadbuster

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU MEAN YOU ATTACKED THE JUNKIONS!?" yelled Arcee at Impactor "are you kidding me!? They killed about two hundred Autobots!" yelled back Impactor "shut the hell up!" I yelled at the two Autobots They're ramming the door and the Primusdamn door won't last forev-" as in queue the door fell down and about a dozen Junkions stormed in, I aimed my machine gun and fired at the Junkions "GIVE THEM HELL!" yelled Twin Twist as he drilled into the Junkions in vehicle mode, Arcee struck her sword into a Junkion while Moonracer was in a corner firing her sniper rifle, was this how everything was going to end? Suddenly the Junkions and the glass shattered, and in the entrance stood Ultra Magnus wielding a golden hammer…a golden hammer? Where the hell did he get a hammer? "someone put stasis-cuffs on Impactor, the rest go to the hangar and look for transportation" ordered Ultra Magnus, I sprinted past him and headed to the hangar.

Outside the Broadside

Wreck-gar

"Oh mighty Junkions of Junkion fire everything you have at the ship!" I yelled as I pointed at the enemy's transportation "Wreck-gar we just lost a squadron… wait two squadrons inside the ship" said Aixieler as he pointed at a data-pad showing the enemy's location and ours "w-what!? initiate the ship's engines we're raining hell on this motherfraggers!" I ordered, Aixieler nodded and gave out orders to the rest of the troops, I grabbed my shield with spikes around it and my mace , and slowly walked towards the entrance of the ship…this is war.

Broadside's hangar

Roadbuster

I shoved a Junkion to the ground and crushed my head with my foot "everyone gets inside the ship go, go, go!" I ordered the Autobots entered the large battleship known as the Xantium

BAM, BOOM, KA-BOOM!

Small chunks of the roof fell in the hangar, and somewhere in the sky was a humongous silver and yellow ship firing on us "aw, this is not good I tell you, this is not good at all!" said Firestar as a volt of energy vaporized her "FIRESTAR NO!" yelled Moonracer, but Topspin wasted no time in taking her back inside the Xantium, wait where's Ultra Magnus? "Roadbuster to Springer start the ship" I ordered

"Roger that, wait what are you doin'?"

"I'm going to get Ultra Magnus, leave without me, I can take a dropship"

"Perhaps you can just forget about him and get in the damn ship! There's no dropship in here"

"Oh shut-"

Ultra Magnus entered the hangar and started yelling at me for not having entered the ship, then we entered the Xantium and closed the door "where to?" asked Twin Twist as he activated the shields "anywhere that isn't Earth!" answered Ultra Magnus as he sat on a orange chair "the damn engines aren't powering up!" yelled Twin Twist as the ship trembled "I'll make them power up!" I yelled as I kicked the console, the engines turned up and we were now hovering over the hangar "quantum jump anywhere out of here!" ordered Ultra Magnus "but that's suici-" said Topspin "DO IT!" yelled Magnus, the ship sped towards the Junkion warship and we started quantum jump, thanks to the ship's sharp peak we went right through the Junkion ship and flew into space…hopefully finding Earth one day.

A/N I'm starting the War For Cybertron series in seven more chapters (a week or two max.) so start sending the OCs there's a few rules tho

*you have to tell if Autobot or Decepticon

*male or female

*tall or small, fast or slow, strong or weak

*what color is he

*and of course a name

*not necessary but preferably a backstory


	27. Battle of Diego Garcia part one

Chapter: 24

Diego Garcia

Spencer Rivers

Four hours after the events of the last chapter

"This is Spencer Rivers coming in live from a helicopter hovering over Diego Garcia," I said as I stared at the camera "if you see down there it appears there's a battlefield filled with giant metallic people that can transform in vehicle-" I dropped the microphone and gasped as I pointed at a blue flying robot behind the cameraman "it's not safe here! Get out of here now!" yelled the blue flying robot "fly us out of here!" I yelled at the pilot, the helicopter turned around and flew out of the battlefield, but in the distance I could see as a very long ship crash-landed on the island.

Sideswipe

I transformed while moving and fired my assault rifle at the incoming Decepticons "we're not going to last long out here!" yelled Sunstreaker as he snapped a Decepticon's neck "get down!" I yelled as he ducked and I fired at a Decepticon in his direction, scrap, an incoming Decepticon dropship descended towards the battlefield and transformed "I AM ASTOTRAIN!" yelled the titan as he landed and whipped out an energon sword and grabbed a pistol "and I'm the energon pizza delivery guy!" I yell at him as I throw a grenade at the titan, blowing up on his face but not causing that much damage, instead the titan sprinted towards me and swung his energon sword at my shoulder.

Optimus Prime

I swing my axe into the Vehicon killing him, Ratchet and I were next to the ground bridge controls "I've got an incoming call from…f-from…Scattershot?" said Ratchet as he stared at the computer terminal "what do they want?" I asked as I kicked a Vehicon in the chest "they're asking for us to accept their ground bridge" answered the medic "do It, we need as much help as we can get" I said as I locked the door preventing any more Decepticons attack in the room, a portal opened up with seven Autobots emerging from it "there's no time to talk," I said as I unlocked the door and opened it "go help the others we must protect our only way off our island" Scattershot nodded and left the room with the rest of the Autobots, then the wall blew up and as the smoke cleared, I saw a figure…that I thought died a long time ago "Megatron" I said to the gray Decepticon

"Optimus isn't it a pleasure to see you again?"

"Megatron! Stop this attack now! Please!"

"Sure, after I have your head" said the Tyrant as he fired his arm-mounted cannon at me, I ducked and rolled and fired my Ion cannon at Megatron, who had transformed into a Cybertronian tank and was firing at me.

Hot Rod

I dodged the incoming fire from Blitzwing and fired my triple blasters with Hot Spot and Hot Shot at my side, also known as the 'hot trio' I looked as a blue jet fired a cluster of missiles at the triple-changer, who had somehow not died after suffering from our combined firepower "ok, this is getting boring, Hots, Protectobots! Initiate combat protocol fifty-nine!" ordered Hot Spot, I nodded and charged Blitzwing with Hot Shot behind me, we went to his sides and fired at him while Hot Spot ran towards Blitzwing, climbs up him and jumps into the air, just in time the two Protectobots that formed his legs whoever they were, came and transformed into Defensor's legs, Hot Spot landed in the legs and transformed into Defensor's torso and head, Blades transformed into Defensor's armed and attached himself into Defensor's torso while (I have no idea how that other Protectobot reached that high to transform into his arm) that Protectobot transformed into his arm "holy scrap" said Blitzwing as Defensor crushed him, Defensor marched off to go and crush more Decepticons "Hot Rod it's Starscream!" yelled Hot Shot as he pointed at an incoming jet "Hot Shot!" I yelled get out of ther-" but it was too late Starscream had transformed and ripped Hot Shot's head off.

Soundwave

I threw Prowl's headless body to the floor and fired my sonic cannon at the Autobots "this is too easy am I right Soundwave?" asked Frenzy as he beat up a weak, small Autobot "affirmative" I answered as I squished an Autobot's head "Ravage look out!" I yelled as Steeljaw bit Ravage's neck, and in a few seconds Ravage's head came out "NO YOU MONSTERS!" I yelled for once, not in my usual monotone, I aimed my sonic cannon and fired at Blaster who was firing at me, but in the corner of my optic I could see as Defensor was about to smash me with his fist, I jumped back barely missing the Autobot's attack, I leaped up to his hand, then the arm, and now I was in top of his shoulder grabbing on to his head and firing at it with my sonic cannon, but below me Blaster was aiming his sniper rifle at me.

Duststorm

I pulled the trigger of my sniper rifle putting an end to Nosecone's life "damn, I'm good" I said to myself as I kept firing my sniper rifle "Duststorm watch out!" yelled my partner: Derail, I looked behind to see a huge explosion with Rampart caught in the blast, instantly Hotwire was fixing him up, and then…Ironhide loomed over me "now, now what do we have here?" asked the big bot "your death!" I yelled as I took out my dagger and stabbed him in the leg, the red 'bot yelled in pain and fired at me with his arm-mounted ion cannons, I threw away my sniper rifle and took out my dual-wield pistols and returned fire at the Autobot as I circled him "Ironhide to Air Raid I need back-up!" yelled Ironhide into his com-link "yeah that's right you better get back-up!" I shouted as I dodged a blast from his ion cannon and shot him in the face, I looked up as a jet flew towards me fast as a bullet, firing missiles and shooting his machine gun, I grabbed my sticky grenade, climbed up to Ironhide, jump, and threw the grenade to Air Raid.

Razorclaw

"Everyone jump out!" I ordered as I jumped off the exploding dropship "TIME TO BUST SOME AUTOSCRAP!" yelled Tantrum as he landed in top of an that had exploded the dropship with his sticky grenade and crushed his face with his hammer "I'll kick your aft!" yelled a scrawny, little yellow Autobot, then I laughed "that's cute boy, unfortunately I'm about to kick some aft, Predacons transform into Predaking!" I yelled "Tantrum give me a boost!" I sprinted towards Tantrum and stepped on his hand as he raised it up and transformed into Predaking's torso and chest and the rest of the other Predacons attached themselves into my body "I AM PREDAKING, I HAVE POWER AND I NEED NOTHING MORE TO KILL YOU!" I shouted as loud as I could at the Autobot, but he was nowhere to be seen, and then I felt it…I turned around to see the yellow Autobot firing at me with a squad of Autobots "give him all y'got Autobots!" yelled a white Autobot with a black head, silver face, and a blue visor I swung my sword at the squad of the Autobots killing two of them "two down," I said as I got ready to swing my sword again "five more to go" the small yellow Autobot, and the tall white one kept firing at my head as I swung my sword into them "Aerialbots we need back-up!" yelled the tall white one as he dodged my attack "that's funny y'think five little airplanes is going to stop me?" I asked with a laugh, and in seven seconds to be exact I got my answer as four jets descended from the sky firing missiles at me, the tall white one ripped off a tree from the ground and hit my leg with it tripping me "you're going to pay for that Autobot!" I yelled as I grabbed him and impaled him with my sword multiple times.


	28. Battle of Diego Garcia part two

Chapter: 25

Commander James Rhodes

Secret meeting bunker under a mountain

"Is everyone present?" asked the president as he looked around the room, we were in a medium-sized wooden room, with pictures of the presidents on each side; the table was oval-shaped and also made of wood "very well, let the meeting start" said the president, he had gray hair, and if you looked from a distance you would say you just found Kevin Spacey's twin brother "Sir, we need to help the Autobots! They're the good guys they sacrifice themselves for us" said Colonel Clancy "I second that, but what about the goddamn news reporters? They know there's a battlefield with giant robots yelling insults and firing guns! Do we tell a lie? Or do we tell the truth?" I asked

Senator Hastings laughed "they have brought their war to us, and you want us to help them? This is outrageous!"

"Well, they're giving their lives for us!" yelled Clancy at the senator

"If we tell the truth, how will they handle it?" asked the president

And the room became silent.

Diego Garcia

Sideswipe

About four hundred Cybertronians had died in this battle and more are still dying, I was on the shore firing my path blaster at the Decepticreeps and now I'm missing an arm, and there's a sword stuck on my chest, Sunstreaker is fighting against Astrotrain but that is a battle he cannot win and for endless hours I've been trying to pull out the sword, but I've been unsuccessful, Shockwave and the combiners had also arrived at the battlefield and I'm bleeding out…eventually I'm going to die if I don't get a medic…'till are all one.

Superion

I was eighty feet up in the air and holding Devastator's head who was struggling and trying to shoot me with his gun, good thing he's a bad shot "LET ME GO OR I'll RIP YOU APART!" yelled the green combiner "OK" I said I loosened my grip and Devastator felled down screaming and shooting in horror, I whipped out my energon blade and rushed towards him, when I caught up with him I impaled him with my sword right as he fell against the ground, and then I was pushed, I turned around and saw Bruticus who raised his sonic cannon and shot me in the chest, knocking me back and on top of Devastator "ME BRUTICUS THE STRONGEST!" yelled the 'con combiner as he raised his foot and stepped on my chest, he crouched and ripped off my arm and slammed me with it, I turned on the thrusters on my feet and flew up, did a barrel roll and Bruticus fell to the ground, he got up and fired at me, I descended right on top of him and grabbed my sword that was stuck on Devastator's chest, I got ready to swing it against him when he aimed his sonic cannon and shot me in the knee, I lost my balance and fell to the ground again, crushing a few Vehicons, the combiner fired his sonic cannon on my foot three times and ripped off my other leg and ripped it in half, I raised my sword but the combiner grabbed my arm and ripped off my hand "TIME TO DIE AUTOBOT!" yelled the combiner as he grabbed my sword and got ready to impale me when Slug came out of nowhere and rammed Bruticus' leg while Swoop bombed him from the sky.

Hot Rod

I punched the Air Commander in the face, in return the Decepticon hit me with his energon mace "you dare attack future prime and future leader of the universe!?" yelled Starscream as he snorted in disgust and got ready to swing his mace "OH HELL YEAH MOTHERFRAGGER!" yelled Thundercracker as he came out of nowhere, transformed, and kicked Starscream in the chest, and transformed his hand into a thermo rocket launcher, I got up and charged up my laser rifle "ready to kick some Decepticon tailpipe?" I asked to TC "oh yeah" he answered, we both raised our weapons and fired at the Air Commander, who kept dodging our attacks and fired his null-ray hitting TC in the shoulder, but he kept returning fire and so did I "oh, you're getting your skidplate kicked again Starscream?" asked a purple jet as he or she transformed and fired her sub-machine-gun, and then it was revealed it was a she "oh shut the frag up Slipstream! You should be honored that you're lucky enough to serve under my command!" said Starscream as he posed and put on a fake plastic crown, Slipstream, I, and TC laughed our afts off, Starscream grunted and fired at me, I hit the deck, rolled and returned fire.

Shockwave

"Surrender or get your aft kicked Decepticreep!" yelled the Autobot known as Warpath as he aimed his bazooka "it's highly illogical to surrender when the Decepticons are conquering the battle this very moment" I said as I aimed my cannon and fired at the red about who jumped to the side and fired his bazooka, hitting me on the leg and causing an enormous explosion "KA-POW!" he yelled as he jumped back and transformed into a tank, I got up and got ready to fire as Warpath fired another shell at me, I moved to the side and fired at him, behind me something impacted me and made an explosion damaging my armor, I turned around and found Windcharger shooting me, I raised my cannon and shot him in the head, annihilating him, behind me the foolish red tank was punching, I turned around grabbed him by the head and powered up my cannon.

Cliffjumper

I returned to my cover, as dozens of Vehicons fired at me, Bumblebee was in stasis-lock, Tailgate was dead, and Jazz was bleeding out, Ratchet was working on him but he didn't have all the tools he needed "C-Cliffjumper if we don't make it, I just want to tell you…you're the second best friend I've ever had" said Jazz as his visor flickered

I glared at him

"Second best friend?"

"Oh, shut up don't ruin the moment"

"But-"

"Damn it just fire at the Vehicons! Do it with style!"

If those were his lasts words, then I'll do it, I activated my cloaking device and charged the Vehicons, I jumped in top of one and ripped his head off, then jumped to the side and impaled a Vehicon with my neutron assault rifle, I spun around shooting my gun like crazy "IT'S TIME TO DIE DECEPTICONS!" I yelled with a smile.

Megatron

I ripped Optimus' axe in half, and smiled at him "you monster! You have destroyed one of the things I've ever cared about and you're going to pay for that!" yelled the foolish Prime as he whipped out a sword called 'Corona Glaive' I raised my fusion cannon and shot him as he charged at me, but he didn't stop he impaled me with his sword twice and kicked me in the chest, he was ready to swing again when I grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the chest, I swung him against the wall and then across the room "you lack the memory that I used to be a gladiator!" I yelled as I charged up my cannon for a powerful shot "No I do not, but you lack the memory that I once humiliated you on the gladiator pits once!" said Optimus as he charged up his ion cannon "SHUT. UP!" I yelled as I raised my cannon and fired it at him, the prime did the same, but of course my powerful fusion cannon laser impacted with his Ion cannon laser, but the fusion cannon's laser was stronger and went right through Optimus' chest, is it finally possible? Will I finally have his head? Of course I will because I. AM. MEGATRON! Optimus fell to the ground, with smoke coming out of the hole in his chest, I approached him, he raised his head, and I kicked him in the chin, breaking his mouthplate, I was going to pleasure his death.

* * *

A/N I know I said the finale was going to be in chapter thirty, but I've moved it to chapter twenty-seven! can't wait! and if anyone wants to send OCs for the new series coming up you better hurry up! :)


	29. The battle of Diego Garcia part three

Chapter: 26

Diego Garcia

Topspin

I rammed a Decepticon jet and transformed, I transformed my arm into a heavy machine gun and fired at the 'cons "Wreckers concentrate fire on the combiner!" ordered Ultra Magnus as he fired his path blasters at a heavily damaged Predaking "hey Topspin!" yelled a fat, green bot…wait is that "Bulkhead?" I asked at the bot "you remember me right?" he asked, but the answer wasn't necessary as Predaking kicked Bulkhead into a crashed dropship sending him into stasis-lock, in the air Whirl (we repaired him, it took hours but we repaired him) was carrying Ultra Magnus who then let go and landed on top of Predaking "HA, HA, HA YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME PUNY AUTOBOT!" yelled the gestalt

"Maybe not me, but my sonic hammer can" said Magnus, he swung his sonic hammer into Predaking's face, and in mere seconds Predaking's body shattered into a million tiny pieces "NO! MY CREATION damn you Autobots!" yelled Flatline, I transformed my heavy machine gun into a shotgun and killed the Decepticon medic "we must join the others in the middle "Wreckers attack!" ordered Ultra Magnus as he charged a wave of Vehicons with his sonic hammer.

Hot Rod

I high-fived TC as we sent Starscream retreating to space "I've got to admit, I should have had join the Autobots a loooong time ago" said Thundercracker with a wide grin, I was about to reply when I got hit by a body, I grabbed the body and noticed it was Hound, thankprimus he's still alive, in front of TC and I stood Soundwave, his visor was cracked and he was missing 1/5 of his chest "surrender or be killed" said Soundwave as he raised his sonic cannon "we can take you" I said as I transformed my hands into neutron assault rifles "negative, Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior" said the Decepticon as he raised his sonic cannon and fired at Thundercracker, the ex-Decepticon got knocked back against a tree, small pieces of him started falling off as his optics flickered, that spawn of a glitch is going to pay "shouldn't had done that!" I yelled as I fired my assault rifles at the Decepticon, two birds…wait no Laserbeak and Buzzsaw came from the sky and started firing small lasers at me, I raised my weapons and fired at them, and instantly Soundwave was in front of me grabbing me by the throat and slowly squishing it.

Ironhide

I smashed the two Vehicons' head together and threw them away and stared at Knock-out who was sitting down, scared out of his mind, trembling like a baby "please, don't hurt me, no wait! Don't even touch me! I can't get my beautiful paintjob ruined! I beg you please!" begged the red Decepticon

"This…this is sad"

"PLEASE!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'll join the Autobots?"  
"Good 'nough"

The ex-Decepticon smiled and jumped around cheering like he had just won immortality, then, I was missing my legs, my audio receptors were damaged, Knock-out had entered stasis, and a tall, red, green-optic Decepticon was standing in front of me "now, now aren't grenades useful?" he said, the red 'con crouched in front of me and spit oil in my face "autobot scum!" he took out a knife and got ready to slit my throat when Astotrain's body came out of nowhere and fell in top of him "thanks Brawn" said Sunstreaker who was a few feet away from me "no problem, Ironhide you okay?" asked the strong mech, I pointed to my missing legs and raised an eyebrow "eh," said Sunstreaker raising his shoulder "we need a medic."

Astrotrain

"Shockwave you've got to be kidding me" I said through the com-link as soon as the trio of Autobots left "it's the most logical thing to do," said Shockwave "we're losing the battle by ninety-nine percent, meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you" in three seconds I received a set of coordinates, I transformed and went there "what about Megatron?" I asked "he isn't answering my calls," answered Shockwave "we'll have to leave him."

The secret bunker under a mountain

James Rhodes

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at the senator as the guards held me back "SILENCE!" shouted the president as he slammed his fist into the table "I've decided" said the president "we're not going to send our troops to die, but we'll tell the truth to the public."

One minute later

Shockwave

I moved past the trees and entered the clearing, where Astrotrain was waiting in Dropship mode, and dropships had a capacity of fifteen (including the pilots) and fifteen were the only Decepticons that escaped the Autobots, the rest were in stasis-lock, too injured, captured, or dead, the fifteen Decepticons were:

Me, Stinger, Onslaught, Vortex, Brawl, Swindle, Blast off, Soundwave, Barricade, Acid storm, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback, Blackout, and Bonecrusher.

"Everyone inside Astrotrain" I ordered as I entered the dropship, with the rest of the Decepticons entering, will I Miss Megatron? Honestly, no.

Optimus Prime

I punched Megatron in the face and hit him with an energon hammer I found, Megatron grabbed his mace and hit me with it, the mace got stuck, so he grabbed it spun it around and threw me against the wall, I got up and wiped the oil on my mouth "Why Megatron, why do you do this?" I asked as the tyrant grabbed my sword "I won't stop until YOU are dead Optimus Prime" answered Megatron slowly approached me with a glare "even if I die others will stand up, and defend the freedom of all sentient beings" I said as I transformed both hands into energon swords and charged the tyrant, I impaled Megatron in the leg, and swung my other sword at him, the tyrant blocked my move by clashing his sword against mine, he charged up his fusion cannon and shot me in the shoulder, I kicked him and got ready to strike again when he grabbed me by the neck, hit me with his fusion cannon and shot me in the torso again, knocking me back against a pile of debris

There's only one thing left to do "today Megatron, you fall, and I stand" I said as I shot a glare at him and opened my chest "and what makes you so sure?" asked Megatron as he charged up his fusion cannon and aimed at my chest "because good guys always win!" I yelled, the matrix opened up and fired a light blue beam into Megatron, the tyrant was knocked back, through the wall and to the shore, I closed my chest and jogged towards him, and I never intended to do this, but it had to be done, Megatron had a giant hole in his chest the size of his head "I will…rise again" were Megatron's last words as he went offline, I hadn't noticed but behind me were a group of Autobots, there were about forty to fifty…so many Autobots have died in this battle  
"Autobots, today is the end of Megatron's tyranny, billions have died in this war, and finally Megatron has died, and all the Decepticons are dead or about to be captured, Autobots I'm proud to say…that we have won the war, the civil war is finally over."

* * *

A/N well, I just need to write the epilogue and we're done with season 1! I would like to thanks Answerthecall and SpenName for inspiring to keep writing and make my own fan-fics and Mega Megatron7 who was the only one that reviewed...a nice review :D well I'll make a 28th chapter for questions and answers, so start making those questions up lol!


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

The president

In front of the Lincoln memorial

A day after the events of the last chapter

The reports kept asking questions about the battle at Diego Garcia, I was a little nervous, but I could do this "gentlemen, ladies please quiet down, as I'm ready to tell the real truth" I said as I adjusted my tie "yes, there were giant metallic people fighting on the island, are they aliens? Yes, they're aliens; they've been living in Earth for the past four million years, the ones with a red symbol that looks like a sad face are good guys, they're called Autobots, the other ones with a purple or black symbol are called Decepticons, where their face looks like someone that is angry, the Autobots would not dare harm us, unless we harm them first, the Autobots are willing to help us with everything they can, I'll accept any questions now"

A dirt-blonde reporter with a beard raised his hand, and I pointed at him

"Yes?"  
"I know you're the president and all, but can we see any proof of this aliens that supposedly transform into vehicles?" he asked

"Rhodes call Optimus" I told the man standing seven feet away from me, in a minute a red and blue truck came and transformed into a robot, Optimus crouched next to me and looked at the humans "hello, my name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and alien from another universe" introduced himself the alien, the crowd cheered and started yelling questions.

Seven hours later

Optimus Prime

Africa

I walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at the sunset, the birds passing by, this planet was truly beautiful, and with no transportation to Cybertron or energon to even leave the planet, Earth will be our new home "this is Optimus Prime, and I'm calling all Autobots out there exploring the galaxy, I ask you to come to Earth, and live with our new allies the humans, Megatron is dead and he has been buried in the deepest place in Earth: the Mariana Trench and the Decepticons are either in hiding, our prisoners, our dead, the Autobots and I await your arrival, Optimus Prime out.

Meanwhile on Cybertron

Shockwave

The ship had just landed and I was the first one to come out, Kickback who was smiling greeted me and said: "Shockwave, oh have we awaited your return we have very good news" I waved him off and stared as a giant stood in Kaon staring down at me

"Is he-?"

"Yes, Shockwave…that is Trypticon"

"Trypticon awaits your orders commander Shockwave."


	31. Chase for the Allspark

A/N AND WE'RE BACK! since Axiom Nexus didn't get as many views as I hoped in two days I decided to cancel it and return with my most successful series War on Earth: Chase for the Allspark

* * *

Season 2: Chapter one

It has been five years since the battle of Diego Garcia," said Optimus Prime "the Autobots built a city on an island, the humans will aid us with knowledge but will not give their lives in the battlefield, many Autobots have joined us and together we're hunting down what remains of the Decepticons."

Sideswipe

I accelerated through the streets of the abandoned city with my front headlights giving lights to the shadows, over me Thundercracker and Silverbolt flew over the city, behind me Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and Cartwheel were talking strategy "Thundercracker to all units I found a squad of Vehicons," said Thundercracker through the com-link "they're in the southeast part of the city" I slowed down and did a U-turn the rest repeated but this time Optimus took lead, the red and blue truck transformed and climbed a building while the rest of us simply did a turn and headed to the southeast part of the city "Sideswipe watch out!" yelled Ironhide as he transformed, suddenly a missile hit me and I was forced to transform crashing into a building, Cartwheel took out a sniper rifle and fired at the flies over us, I got up and fired my assault rifle "Bonecrusher's fleeing!" shouted Ironhide as he pointed at a lime-colored construction vehicle speeding away, I locked on to him and fired my shoulder-mounted missile launcher, Bonecrusher transformed and did a back flip, the missile went under him and he turned around shooting a machine gun, I dived to cover and fired my assault rifle, Ironhide who was on my side charged the lime Constructicon and punched him in the face, before the 'con could properly react Ironhide was already beating him up, he charged up his twin ion cannons and blew up his face, next to me the wall of a building was destroyed as two Vehicons were smashed through it, Optimus came out and decapitated one of them with his energon dagger, and vaporized the other one with his upgraded ion cannon, suddenly I was rammed by Onslaught, he transformed and kicked me in the chin "Onslaught to Decepticon command I need a ground bridge NOW!" he yelled just as Optimus smacked him in his left check, in seconds a portal materialized in front of us where Blast Off, Vortex, and Brawl came out and fired at us while a Vehicon dragged Onslaught away, the other three Combaticons soon entered the portal and it disappeared "good job Autobots" said Optimus

"And Decepticon" pointed out Thundercracker through com-link

"Shut up 'Cracker" said Ironhide with a groan as he held his leaking wound

"Silverbolt to Optimus we killed the Vehicons in the construction site, they were recovering energon"

"ENERGON WHERE!" I shouted looking around

"And one of them fired at the crystal and it blew up"

I fell in one key and looked at the sky, with an oil tear coming out of my optic "WHY!?"

Ironhide grabbed Cartwheel's dead body (who Brawl beat up) and showed it to Optimus who instantly grew sad "we must return to base before our energon runs out, Autobots transform and roll out!" ordered the prime.

Arcee

I stretched out as I got off the giant metal chair, over the two years we had run out of energon and oil was to scarce meaning that the Autobots would have to find their own since the humans couldn't share, Ratchet (who had gotten a new paintjob of orange and white instead of red and white) smiled and waved at me as he grabbed an energon cube and consumed it, Bumblebee who had grew and gotten two black stripes across his body burst into the room holding a data-pad "what is it?!" I asked as I got up, I had also gotten a new paintjob, now I was blue instead of pink "it's amazing look!" he said pointing at the data-pad I squinted but a portal appeared and distracted me, Optimus, Ironhide, and Sideswipe emerged from it, of course Thundercracker and Silverbolt decided to take the long way here, those two had created a close friendship and it all started when TC relieved Silverbolt' s fear of heights "Optimus look" shouted 'bee but the prime ignored him as he placed the dead Autobot known as Cartwheel into the floor, poor mech he was a good friend of mine, Sideswipe dived for the energon cube storage thingy and ran with four cubes with an angered Ratchet on pursue "this is the first contact we've had with the Decepticons in two months" said Ironhide

"They've upgraded their cloaking technology" he added

"Wonder how" I said

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Bumblebee loudly, the prime flinched and stared at the small bot

"Hush boy you almost gave me a spark-attack, what is it?" asked the prime

'Bee passed the data-pad and I leaned over to see what it was, and my jaw dropped, my optics widened and so did everyone else "t-t-that's the Allspark" I said "I thought the Allspark was long gone"

"Negative," said Optimus "I launched it into unknown space so the 'cons wouldn't find it, Bumblebee where is the Allspark currently located?"

Bumblebee snatched the data-pad away and swiped across the screen revealing coordinates

"Scrap no"  
"I agree with Ironhide"

"Same over here"

"I did not have the knowledge the Allspark could be placed in the sun without burning it up"

The Allspark was a silver cube with Cybertronian about the size of Miami, but the size could be changed, the Allspark had been launched from Tyger Pax into space in the war at Cybertron

"We can go retrieve it" I said, breaking the silence

"We do not have the technology to travel to the sun and resist the heat signatures"

Ironhide (who was patching up his wound) got up and walked toward us "What about Omega Supreme" he said, I turned to the red 'bot with a puzzled look "Omega Supreme was the guardian of Crystal city and currently he's hidden in the ruins of the ancient city in stasis lock" Optimus Prime rubbed his chin "that's not a bad idea, he can resist the sun's heat ten times," he said "the question is how to travel to Cybertron?" I walked to an orange, metallic cabinet like the rest of the room and took out a data-pad showing images of the Xantium (which you pronounced the Xanthium) "let's just use the Xantium, in and out" I said as I plugged a cable into the data-pad and a screen in the corner of the room showed images of the Xantium "idea sounds good to me," said Bumblebee "I say we do it" Optimus sat down on the chair and looked at the others with a grin "Let's do it, with the Allspark we could have unlimited energy to keep us alive," said the prime "let the search for the Allspark begin"

Shockwave

I pressed the big, red button just as we arrived to the sun, the gigantic ship known as Trypticon shifted into some kind of gigantic dinosaur-like mech and reached out it's hand to grab the sun, suddenly his fingers disintegrated and he pulled back "the Sun is eviiiil!" he shouted, the sound of the giant mech's voice echoing through the bridge "damn, what do we do now?" asked Frenzy as he stopped playing with his Cyber-DS, I turned and pulled a switch, the gigantic titan shifted back into a giant purple ship "we head to Cybertron and retrieve Omega Supreme."


	32. METROPLEX SUPREME

Season 2: Chapter two

Shockwave

"Damn, I'm good" muttered Swindle as he placed five cards on the table "you call yourself a good player," I said as I countered his attack "yet I beat you once again" Swindle gasped as he saw at the group of five cards that had twice as a value of his group and looked shocked at me

"You cheated"

"I planned this since the start"

"Onslaught! Shockwave's been cheating!"

"That is clearly illogical, I'm just better at this game!"

"I don't give a scrap, I'm trying to sleep" shouted an angry Onslaught

Swindle groaned and flipped the table, I simply stayed on my chair and enjoyed the victory, the room was purple and medium-sized, Onslaught was sleeping, Vortex was wrestling with Brawl and Blast Off was reading a book, wait where did he get a book? "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" said Trypticon, his voice booming and echoing throughout the ship "perfect, I desire to land as soon as possible" I said, I looked out the window and Trypticon started to descend on Crystal City, a beautiful city made of glass and crystals, unfortunately destroyed by orders of the tyrant Megatron, suddenly the window flashed white and Trypticon went offline, crash-landing into a destroyed building.

Optimus Prime

I sped up the bright orange road and transformed as I reached the Ark-2, the Ark-2 was way smaller but more armed than the original Ark, equipped with two quantum engines retrieved from the wreckage of the Xantium (it was too damaged to be capable of flight again) and built thirteen normal engines making it a total of fifteen, yeah I have O.C.D, I'm not proud of It but I have it, the crew of the Ark-2 was of sixteen which included: me, Ironhide, Prowl, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Skids, Grimlock, Slug, Swoop, Snarl, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Moonracer, and Powerglide.

The ship was armed with twelve thermo-missile launchers and twenty ion cannons on each side, and a giant fusion cannon hidden under the ship "Optimus," said Perceptor as he approached me with a data-pad "I've taken the liberty of inspecting our energon storages and… well it's not good news"

"What is it Perceptor?"

"Someone's been taken more than their share, matter of fact, someone's taking more that they should take in two weeks"

"This is… troubling, contact Prowl and Bumblebee, they're staying here and take care of the problem"

"Affirmative"

I walked up the ramp and entered the ship's cargo hold, that had enough energon to lasts us half a week, Ironhide was testing weapons with the Dinobots and Powerglide was trying to woo his ex-girlfriend and Jazz and Cliffjumper were chatting with Bluestreak, and Skids experimented with Wheeljack, oh Primus something's going to explode sooner or later, I transformed and accelerated through the ship until I reached the golden bridge, with seven computer terminals, three on each side of the bridge and one in front of the captain's chair, Teletraan-3 was on the corner of the ship (Teletraan-2 was on the city's command hub) and Roller was talking to himself in front of a window.

Prowl

"Who would do something like this?" asked Bumblebee as he stared at the dead bodies of Nightbeat and Muzzle "well, it could be Thundercracker, or Mirage we don't know for sure" I said as I inspected Nightbeat's body, it had holes almost everywhere in his torso, same with Muzzle well what could of have happene-? The entrance's door whooshed as it opened revealing Perceptor holding a data-pad but dropped it as he looked at the dead bodies "well… this is rather… uncomfortable and awkward" he said

"Cannibalism" I said, both of the mechs turned to me with puzzled looks

"What?" they asked in unison

"If you look closely energon's dripping, energon stops running instantly at death or oil starts to leak, someone used a tool call 'energon sucker' to suck out energon for their own use, so it's cannibalism"

"Wow… how you knew all that?" asked Bumblebee  
"I spend time with Ratchet"

"That's sad" muttered Perceptor

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

I closed the optics of the dead mechs and left the room, whoever did this… was going to pay no matter the cost "oh," said Perceptor as he grabbed me by the shoulder "Optimus wants you to stay here with Bumblebee and investigate the case of the missing energon" I smirked, another reason to stay here and get rid of the cannibals, time to start interrogation… Prowl style.

I kicked the door opened and saw Mirage kicking Roadbuster's aft in 'call of Cybertronian duty' Modern Warfare 4 "Roadbuster. Out. Now" I ordered, he shot a glare at me, I took out my pistol, he growled and left, I closed the door and cornered Mirage "there's been cannibalism and mechs robbing energon" said as I pointed the pistol to his head

"You call yourself the logical one?! You're pointing a pistol at your comrade!"

"This isn't the first time you've betrayed us"

"I've never betrayed you, oh wait, well that was a loooong time ago so leave me alone!"

I shot a glare at him and fired my pistol at the TV screen, sending Mirage trembling into the reign of fear, I charged up the small pistol and poked him in the torso with it "you're crazy Prowl!" he yelled, I pulled the trigger.

Optimus Prime

"Three… two… one, and blast off!" yelled Bluestreak as he smashed a big, red button and the ship blasted off into the sky "I've always wanted to go into space!" shouted Roller as he spun around on his golden chair "uh, how do you think you get to Earth on the first place?" asked Ironhide "Oh," said a shocked Roller "well… I see your point now" I got up and stared at the excited crew, I wonder what would happen if I wasn't there for my fellow Autobots, no even worse… I couldn't imagine what I would do without them, the war has been going on for thirteen million years now, I knew the name of every single Autobot that ever fought in the war, and I secretly mourned every single one, Jazz who was against that idea that it made me weak and would make me lose focus had no idea about it, then I faced the black wall with a billion shiny, bright white dots, and one of them was the Sparkalitia Galaxy, where eighty percent of all living beings were mechanical and had a spark, and inside the Sparkalitia galaxy was my home-planet known as Cybertron, which could be revived with the Allspark, had I lied to the Autobots? Yes I had, I had no intention of staying in Earth while the rest of the Decepticons terrorized the rest of the galaxy, I would return to Cybertron with the mechs that wanted to come, and the ones that didn't would stay in Earth defending it from evil, hopefully the Decepticons would make a truce and we could disband both factions and co-exist peacefully in Cybertron, but not all of them, Soundwave was and will always be loyal to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, Shockwave always has an agenda of his own, and Megatron… no, Megatron's dead and hopefully will stay dead, I faced back at the my fellow friends "Ironhide, Perceptor activate quantum jump and set coordinates to Cybertron" I ordered

They both nodded and pushed the switch towards, and we entered quantum jump.

An hour later

Soundwave

My optics lit up ruby-red, where am I? oh right… the communications room, I pressed the yellow button and the purple door opened up, oil was spilled across the hall and scratches filled the walls, I walked down the hallway and opened the door, revealing another hallway, thankfully this one leading to the bridge, the door was jammed so I had to blast it open with my sonic pistol, but instantly dropped it as I saw something that was impossible, I walked to the window and witnessed a thousand Autobots standing outside the bridge, all of them pointing their guns at me "scrap" I muttered as I retrieved my pistol and aimed, but it was too late, the giant hand ripped off the roof of the bridge and grabbed me, he raised up his arm to his face and shot a glare at me "METROPLEX SUPREME," he yelled "WILL EXTERMINATE DECEPTICON!" he transformed his other hand into some kind of gigantic version of a combination of the riot, and sonic cannon and aimed it at my face "GOODBYE DECEPTICON!"

* * *

A/N **_Yes, I am "METROPLEX SUPREME" I'll give more details on myself next chapter _ oh and also I'm going to need some OCs for the Autobots and a few Decepticons so I would REALLY appreciate if you can send some, thanks!_**


	33. Crash-landing

Season 2: Chapter three

Soundwave

"No stop!" yelled an Autobot mini-con on the giant titan's shoulder "we do not kill them, only in battle"  
"So do we fight?"

"Um, no?"

How did this Autobots survive in Cybertron? This planet should have had been drained from energon two years ago, but apparently from my databanks this titan was not of Cybertronian origin, but if not then what origin could it be? Maybe from one of the long lost colonies of Cybertron's golden age? "What's your name 'con?" asked the small 'bot, I didn't answer just stared blankly at the mech

"I said what's your name"

"Soundblaster"

"Soundblaster huh? Yo Deepdive you got anything in your databanks 'bout a Soundblaster?" he asked through his com-link, after a few moments of silence it appeared he had gotten a responses and locked optics with me… well visor to optics considering how you couldn't see my optics behind my awesome visor "There's no such thing as a 'Soundblaster'" he said, and all that time had been enough for me to forma plan "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject!" I commanded "Rumble, Frenzy eject! Operation sewer system escape!" the titan and the small mech looked puzzled, the titan fired his shoulder-mounted cannons at Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, Rumble was and Frenzy were wrestling the small mech and I still had one mini-con left… one that should never be released "Ratbat eject!" I yelled once again, the purple metallic bird flew out and spread out its wings "y'know it was about damn time you freed me y'know"

"Focus"  
"All right, all right I'll take care of it"

The purple mini-con perched in the titan's finger and fired a laser at one of the joints, eventually breaking the finger and granting me freedom "incoming fliers!" shouted Frenzy as he pushed the mech off the titan's arm, and just as he said a trio of fliers approached me and shot Ratbat and me, the purple bird turned around and fired back while I kept elbowing the titan's finger's joint, then my view was filled with flames as one of the fliers blew up thanks to Ratbat's lasers, the other two did a barrel roll and prepared for another attack, and suddenly the titan's index finger fell off enabling me to stretch my arms, I transformed my left arm into a sonic cannon and fired multiple shots at the titan's middle finger "Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak execute part two!" I ordered just as the middle finger fell off and I jumped off the titan's hand, the three metallic birds (except Ratbat who took the liberty of running away) came to my aid and held onto my shoulders and flapped their wings as fast as they could slowing my fall down, and then Buzzsaw's head blew up and Laserbeak dropped me and flew away, I extended my arms and legs as I fell down the army of Autobots and suddenly a giant forcefield materialized around the titan and half of Trypticon and we teleported away.

Prowl

Mirage awoke from stasis lock that had been caused by my stasis gun and he looked at me, his optics filled with fear "where are am I!?" he yelled as he looked around the white room "you're on my quarters" I answered as I reloaded my actual pistol that did actual harm and placed it on his head, with Thundercracker strapped with chains to the wall in the other side of the room "you two," I said as I held a data-pad "are suspects for the robbing of energon and cannibalism of fellow Auto-"  
"I want a lawyer!"

"Sure, where are you going to find a lawyer? This isn't Cybertron's golden age"  
"I want Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee doesn't know about this"

"Who put you in charge? I want Ultra Magnus now!"

"Very well."

An hour later

I looked at Ultra Magnus who was strapped with metal chains to the wall next to Mirage, both of the Autobots stared at me in confusion and fear, why fear you ask? Well the answer's quiet simple actually the answer is- "ok so I'm supposed to be some kind of lawyer?" asked Magnus "and I'm kidnapped!?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'kidnapped' let's use… secretly hidden and at gunpoint Prowl style"

"Wow that's a very weird way to describe 'kidnapped' dude" muttered Thundercracker as he woke up "and why the scrap am I strapped to a wall… with chains!?"

"I know right! This guy drank too much Visco!"

"I am not drunk!"

"Drunk mech thinks he isn't drunk lol!" shouted TC

"Prowl drop the blaster this instant and I w

I raised my blaster and shot Ultra Magnus in the head, suddenly oil started to come out and his optics darkened and then I whipped out my vibro-blade and decapitated him, Mirage gasped and Thundercracker screamed, an evil smile grew on my face and my optics for a second turned green "now… It's time for interrogation" I said as I approached Thundercracker and suddenly the room was filled with screams of horror and pain.

Optimus Prime

I walked down the golden hall of the small ship and with a wave of my hand the door opened and the bridge was revealed, everyone was inside except the Dinobots who were wrestling in the ship's basement, Bluestreak was chatting with Cliff and Jazz, the rest of the mechs were busy doing their work and then I was surprised by what Ironhide said

"Excuse me?"

"We're coming out of quantum jump"

"Why?"

But the question wasn't answered, Ironhide pulled back the lever and we got out of quantum jump and suddenly I wished I was back on Autobot city with the rest of my comrades "evasion action!" yelled Skids as he activated the shields, the three Decepticon warships fired a volley of missiles "negative! Full scale attack now!" yelled Grimlock as he entered the bridge with his Dinobots "NO!" I yelled as I pressed multiple buttons on the console "get us out of here-"

"Incoming meteor shower!" shouted Slug  
"Meteor shower? We're entering an asteroid belt!" yelled back Ironhide

Suddenly our shields went to 0% and multiple missiles blew up across the ship

"The ship's breaking in two!" yelled Swoop as the alarm went off, I yelled orders to hold on, and suddenly a meteor about ¼ of the ship hit the bridge, the glass shattered and Snarl, Skids, and Wheeljack were sucked out into the unknown space just as we started entering the unknown planet's atmosphere while the Decepticon warships rained hell down on us, and then I lost my grip on a handle and I started getting sucked out, I whipped out my orange energon battle axe and swung it against the floor, the battle axe got stuck and was the only thing holding me from going into the black wall filled with white shiny dots "Prime watch out!" shouted Jazz, I turned my head but it was too late, we crashed into a hill and I was instantly flung out and crashed into a clearing, most of my systems damaged I was forced to remain still, the more I moved the more oil/energon would be spilled "Optimus to Jazz do you copy?" I asked through com-link, unfortunately the only thing answering was the annoying sound of static, and then I was forced to move as a ship came from the sky and fired at me, I transformed my arm into a thermo missile launcher and fired a trio of missiles, the light green ship ejected chaff and the trio of missiles went haywire and exploded against the chaff, I reloaded my weapon but they had already circled around and were counterattacking , I dived for a boulder and used it as cover as multiple volts of energy landed around me, I took aim but was pulled back by Jazz "we need to fall back!" shouted the second-in-command, I ignored him and took aim but suddenly the dark clouds over us dropped a yellow liquid known as cylicious acid, which forced us and the ship to seek shelter , and then I found myself carrying Jazz since he entered stasis-lock, damn it I HATE stasis-lock, then I found the bridge of the ship which was connected with My quarters, Jazz's, Ironhide's, and Wheeljack', I finally threw Jazz inside and I got inside the bridge, Perceptor was in stasis-lock and the Dinobots were nowhere to be found… actually they were… and the image was rather disturbing, Grimlock's mouthplate had been somehow removed and his visor was cracked on the left side, his body was filled with scars and tangled with wires on the roof of the ship with drops of oil dropping down "I thought we saw the last of cylicious acid back in Pelontitus " said Ironhide who was missing his legs with a chuckle "old friend are you alright?" I asked as I crouched next to him and stared at his injury, behind me Bluestreak who had been surprisingly not been damaged at all! Put a hand on my shoulder and crouched next to me "Prime"

I ignored him

"Prime!"

I kept ignoring him and stared blankly at my dying friend

"PRIME!"

I turned around and shoved him against Teletraan-3; he shot a glare at me and took out a pistol "whoa!" shouted Ironhide "cease fire! Cease fire!"

"WHAT THE SCRAP PRIME!" yelled Bluestreak

"Shut up okay! I cannot live without the Autobots, you're the closest thing I have and will ever have to family! Losing a member is like losing family… no you are family, losing an Autobot is like losing the war and let Megatron's Decepticons conquer the galaxy"

Bluestreak dropped the gun and apologized

"I don't know if you've noticed but… where's the rest of the ship and the Autobots?"

Cupboard

I had decided to come aboard the ship on the last minute, do I regret it? Yes I do, I pulled out the sharp pipe out of my torso and threw it on a corner "Powerglide," I called out "Moonracer any of you alive?" a red mech with a white face and mouthplate waved at me while holding his knee "you seen Moonracer?" he asked "Negative" I replied, we regrouped and stood in the middle of the living room and searched for Moonracer, Primus I promised Topspin I was going to keep her safe damn it I'm an idiot "don't… move" whispered Powerglide, I could feel an organic creature smelling me from behind, then it turned in front of me, with a gigantic pink nose and brown fur the beast was quite skinny and small "Cupboard to Powerglide the hell don't I just kill this filthy organic right now?"

"We're Autobots"

"So?"

"So what?"

"You're stalling tell me the real reason"

"They feed on mechs like us, they're the cousins of Sparkeater… they're the Mecheaters, we've must have had landed on a forest because that's where they live"

And suddenly the beast leaped at me and Powerglide dived towards us his arm transformed into a blade and slit the beat's throat, but we were both mistaken… it wasn't an organic beast… it was a techno-organic, the beast leaped at Powerglide and then sprinted away "what the scrap just happened?" I asked "techno-organics happened," he answered "we need to find Moonracer and contact Optimus" I agreed and we left the ship and 'glide was right we did crash-land on a forest and the forest was beautiful, only one thing troubled us… Starscream was in front of us.

Prowl

I walked down the orange streets of Autobot city everything was the same except you didn't see Magnus, Mirage, or TC walking down this streets anymore, were TC and Mirage dead? No, but they won't last long "hey Prowl!" shouted Bumblebee, I turned around and faced the small yellow bot "is there a problem?" I asked as the mechs around us started circling us "there's been rumors" he started "very odd rumors and I want to know the truth" he paused for a moment, clearly he had hesitated but in the end he spoke "have you been kidnapping and killing Autobots?"

"No"

And suddenly Bumblebee flung out a blaster and fired at me, I dived to the left and used the wall of an alley as cover, the crowd had ran away yelling except four or five mechs who sided with Bumblebee, I leaned over the wall and fired my pistol, and the Autobot known as Goldflash dropped, the sniper: Silverbolt fired a shot and left a bullet hole on my shoulder, I leaned back behind the wall and reloaded my gun and pulled out a small flask covered with a wrapper, I opened it up and drank the liquid… I could feel the strength already flowing through my body, I got out of cover and slowly walked towards the trio of mechs, all of them shooting their assault rifles and pistols, the only thing was I couldn't feel pain, I grabbed Bulkhead's head and transformed my arm into a gear shredder and suddenly Bulkhead's head had four energon discs stuck in his silver faceplate, Bulkhead's dead body fell down and I turned to Springer I flung out my pistol and shot him in the leg three times, he fell down and screamed in pain, Bumblebee ran towards me but I simply turned around and punched him in the face, Silverbolt impaled me in the chest with a sword, I shot a glare and put a bullet hole on his forehead, he fell to a knee and I kicked him in the chin sending him backwards and left him dying there "anyone who wishes to fight me," I said "will be executed, and anyone that wants to live will commence construction of a landing pad on this instant" I could hear mechs around whisper and mutter, I turned back and faced the dying body of Springer and a damaged Bumblebee, things are about to change… Prowl style.

Starscream

"This is rather… awkward" I muttered as the two Autobots finished strapping me against the wall "how did you even overpower me?"

"Stasis guns fix everything lol!" replied Powerglide

I rolled my optics with a groan and turned to the other mech

"What'd you want?"

"How the hell did you even find me!?"

"How the hell did you get that green ugly paintjob?"

"It's cool, not ugly now shut up!"

But he was right I hated this human military camouflage paintjob, but if I was going to hunt for food I would need camouflage, matter of fact my whole body got an upgrade, arm-mounted machine guns instead of null-rays, and used the art of trade to acquire an upgrade to my T-cog, now I could transform into three vehicles! A beast, a tank, and a jet, and don't forget I also got a new cloaking system, and now it was about time I had my damn question answered

"How did you scumbags get here?"

"Ship crashed" answered 'glide as he took out a pistol and checked it's ammo

"Whoa you're executing me?"

"Uh, last I checked you've killed a total of eight thousand Autobots"

"Well I do that or I get scraped by Megatron!"

"He's dead"

My optics widened and my jaw fell

"HOW THE HELL!? Eh no matter I'll just take command of the Decepticons now"

I fired red lasers from my optics and the laser went right through the other Autobot, Powerglide fired his weapon but I disintegrated them with another strike from my lasers and blew up his pistol, both hands transformed into swords and I cut the straps, transformed into a jet and flew away into infinity and beyond!

A few hours later

Optimus Prime

I let out a groan and looked around the room, I had just come out of stasis-lock and Grimlock and his Dinobots were in front of me completely repaired, probably thanks to Teletraan-3

"Me Grimlock ordered we had to fight"

"Oh Primus how did you get dumber?"

"Me Grimlock get hit by thunder"

"How the hell… where's Ironhide?"

"Me Grimlock see Ironhide getting repaired on Teletraan"

"Have you found the other half of the ship? Did the rainstorm stop?"  
And my question was answered when I heard thunder outside, but no rain, could we possible go on a trip before rain falls down? Well we could if we had Blurr but he's sick so he's back on Autobot city, and Swoop had been sucked out while we were crash-landing, damn it we were in a hell of a bad situation "Grimlock"

"Me Grimlock answer with 'yes'"  
"What?"  
"What?"

"Never mind, transform into your vehicle mode and roll out we're doing a search and rescue mission"

"Me Grimlock ask what is a rescue mission?"

"Forget it just transform"

The Dinobot did as told and transformed into a metal T-rex the king of Earth about 60 million years ago, Grimlock let out a ferocious roar and I climbed up to his back and whipped out my silver sword known as the sword of judgment, together we ran out of the ship and ran across the hills searching for the rest of our Autobot teammates but I was distracted as I saw a figure fly across the sky that I thought I would never see again, it wasn't normal seeing this treacherous scumbag that much… it was something I hoped I would never ever see again… a living nightmare to most Autobots, the figure has been known as the Sky king… his name is Starscream and he's firing about two dozens of missiles at me right now.

A/N_** Made this chapter extra-long and extra mysterious/suspensful because... this is a thousand-view special When I first started out this Fan-fiction it was because of fan, but then I noticed about 40-60 people viewed it a day and I say "hey I could cancel this series anytime but this guys love this I should keep going on for them" and that's what I'm doing! I hope you enjoyed this story and hey do you know what's wrong with Prowl? well I do :P either way see you guys next chapter!**_


	34. Super-soldier experiment

Season two: chapter 4

Optimus Prime

The silver and red missile hit me in the shoulder and was the cause of making me fall off Grimlock who was shooting at the Decepticon flier; I got back up and fired my ion cannon

Ka-boom

Starscream descended and crash-landed against a hill, Grimlock started cheering seeing as it was him who shot him down and not me, we slowly approached the injured Decepticon and pointed our guns at his head "oh," he said "You wouldn't shoot an old injured mech without glasses would you?"

"You don't use glasses and you're not old"

"But I'm injured!"

"Me Grimlock want to kill him"

"Negative Grimlock"

"What the prime said!"

"Shut up Starscream"

The Air Commander rose up his arm and fired a machine gun, I dived to the side but Grimlock cut off his arm with his long, sharp orange sword, Starscream squealed in pain with his very annoying high-pitched voice and I kicked him in the chest "what are you doing here?" I asked as I charged up my cannon "and how did you find me?" Starscream shot a glare at me and spit on my foot, Grimlock growled and decapitated the Decepticon Air Commander with no mercy, I turned to him both angry and shocked "Grimlock you're an Autobot!" I yelled

"But he's a Decepticon"

"He was defenseless"

"Me Grimlock not care, me Grimlock want to sleep"

The Dinobot transformed into T-rex form and laid down on the hill, I let out a groan and sat down next to him, what would happen after the great Cybertronian civil war was over? How many Cybertronians would be left alive? I looked at the dead body of Starscream, he used to be famous and rich he even owned a space station, but he was consumed by greediness and treachery, poor 'con… were there other Decepticons out there just waiting for the war to be over and go back to their normal lives? Or are they all just like Megatron? I checked how much energon I still had and let out a sigh as only four percent was left, sooner or later I would enter stasis-lock, I looked up and stared at the sky and closed my optics, 'till all are on.

Prowl

I opened the door and walked outside, the landing pad was orange like the city, well there were landing pads, dozens of them and my bosses would be landing on them tomorrow morning "Prowl can I have a word with you please?" asked Scoop as he came up behind me, I turned and raised an eyebrow to him "what is it?" I said as I snatched the data-pad away from him "scrap, this is bad and you better fix it" Scoop frowned at me

"It would take us a month to get rid of it, maybe we can reprogram it into an Autobot- sorry I meant a-"

"An Autobot? Oh hell no we're Prowlabots remember?"

He nodded and walked away with the data-pad; I transformed into my vehicle form and sped away from the city.

I walked up the hill and stared at the gigantic mech, with a dozen mech in stasis-lock around him, how the hell did this guys get here? Either way they were either going to help or die, and I'm going to start interrogation with Soundwave.

Shockwave

I tapped the buttons on the screen and the purple door opened up revealing my secret underground laboratory, I entered it and stared at my unfinished experiments, it's about time to get to work, Megatron had called me and ordered me to come to Earth and participate in the fight in Diego Garcia which we lost, well he lost I won, now with Megatron, Starscream, and most of our combiners dead there was nothing that could stop me from activating the plan, now I just needed to finish building the bomb and duplicate it "So," said the injured Onslaught who I dragged along with me "what am I here for?"

"To test the super-soldier experiment, Prowl hasn't called me back yet and told me the results of the experiment and I need results now, and I require your assistance"

And before Onslaught could agree or argue, I quickly grabbed the syringe and injected the liquid with it, Onslaught yelled in pain and felled on the floor, I expected for him to survive the shot but oh well, I've got more bodies to test it on I just need to get them.

Lockdown

I walked down the road and enjoyed my new brown body, but stopped mid-way and my optics widened as I saw a mech that died a long time ago… a mech that had been sent to the deepest place on Earth… in front of me stood Megatron.

Airachnid

I dragged both of the Autobots into the underground long lost town and called for help, the red mech known as Terrorsaurus flew near and transformed next to me, he grabbed the big one and I grabbed the red and blue small one, both of their energon had been depleted poor bots, but this were mechs from the great Cybertronian civil war and it would be interesting talking with this two bots "so, what are we doing with this scumbags?" asked Terrorsaurus

"Waspina-a-tor wants to kill"

"Focus you two" I scowled "we need to take them to Fractyl and see what he can figure out, but until then no one except us touches this two"

"Yes my lady" they said in unison

I smiled and kept dragging both of the mechs towards the big house, this Autobot was a prime and with the knowledge of the Primes we could be the new rulers of the galaxy, the Predacons would rule the universe! In just a month's work at least, but first thing first…let's start interrogation.

* * *

A/N _**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY A LOT LATELY AND SLOWLY LOOSING INTEREST, BUT I'M WORKING ON A NEW SERIES I HAVEN'T WORKED OUT THE DETAILS ABOUT IT BUT I WILL TALK ABOUT IT MORE ON MY 'FAN-FICS TRAILER' STORY ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**_


	35. What the hell is going on here?

Season two: chapter five

Megatron

I sat down on the brown chair in the bar and locked optics with the bounty hunter, he had bright green optics and a silver face, and he had worked for me once a long time ago… he was known as Lockdown "So," he said as he ordered a cup of oil "how the hell did you get to this planet and revive yourself? I heard you died?"

"I did, but I was brought to life thanks to the blood of the dark lord"

"You mean… him?"

"Yes, apparently the legends are true… and he gave me a quest, I will live as long as I do what he bids and I need a team"

"Well, I can provide my assistances for the right price"

"I'll give you a share of Cybertron when the war is over"

"Well, how much of Cybertron are we talking here?"

"1/5"

"Deal."

Optimus Prime

A purple, golden mech stood in front of me as she removed my blindfold, she had four ruby-red optics and was apparently a techno-organic next to her stood a green, tall mech with violet optics with wings, and on the dark corner of the brown room stood a light blue mech with an orange visor and a mouthplate, Grimlock was not in the same room as I was but something told me we were going through the same situation "Waspinator see Autobot wake up" buzzed the green bot, I turned to the femme in the middle considering that she might be the leader "Where am I and who are you?" I asked, the femme approached me and slapped me hard on my mouthplate, I turned to her with a puzzled look "You don't know who we are do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "I am sorry to say I do not remember you" I said as I stared at the mysterious mech hiding in the corner and turned back to the four-optic femme "doesn't matter," she said as she signaled the other mechs to open the door "We noticed you have something in your, well… your chest and I want it" I retracted back my mouthplate and kept looking as the other mechs opened the door and threw a stasis-lock-and-stasis-cuffed-Grimlock on the floor "you cannot just take off the matrix of leadership" I said

"Ok, this is boring, Leafscratch you're recoding this right? just finish the job this is so-o-o boring" groaned the femme, suddenly the table transformed into a skinny, small mech with light golden optics "oh, this is going to be fun, let's begin the operation" said the skinny mech as his arms transformed into drills and started drilling into my chest.

Inferno

"GO GO GO!" I shouted as the squad of six mechs started jumping off the C-130, we fell down a thirty-foot drop and landed on a small cluster of trees a few kilometers in front of us a town was roaring in flames and was started to pollute the area with the dark smoke, the Rescue-bots (including me) charged towards the city, Red Alert and Tow-line headed to save the civilians, Medix and I started putting the fires out, Minerva helped the civilians out with Signal Flare, and we were the rescue bots the new ones after I had 'illegally' (that's what Prowl said) searched through Heatwave's data-banks he said that if he ever died or the rest of his team did he wanted this specific mechs to become the new rescue-bots and that's what we did and now we were saving small towns in the outskirts of Peru, and suddenly a three-story-tall building crumpled and fell to the side in top of Medix, I stopped putting the fires out and checked on Medix, but there was something on her face… something you don't see on Earth… Cybertronian bomb casings! It's the Decepticons! But no I was wrong it was… Prowl, he appeared from the flames and was holding a missile launcher and a pistol, he raised the pistol and pulled the trigger, and suddenly four blast went right through my torso, I fell down on the ground while holding onto my wounds, he came up in front of me and kicked me in the chin sending me backwards against the ground "you will pledge your allegiance to the Decepticon cause or you will be exterminated" he said, I grabbed him by the leg and pulled back, tripping him, he aimed his missile launcher but Red alert, oh why you Red Alert? My best friend pulled up the missile launcher just as Prowl fired the missile, I tried to get up but I was to injured, Prowl shifted his missile launcher back into a hand and slammed his fist into the head and placed the barrel of his pistol on Red Alert's face and fired a powerful blast, sending the poor bot against a wall covered by flames, I could hear him screaming in pain as the flames consumed him but that wasn't his death… Prowl got up and grabbed Red alert's neck and head and ripped off his head and crushed it, he turned to me and raised the pistol and said one thing: "long live the Decepticons" he pulled the trigger.

I quickly rolled on the ground and transformed into my fire-truck vehicle mode and rammed him "Rescue bots it's a trap!" I yelled "Retreat at all costs!" the remaining of the rescue bots which were Signal-flare and Tow-line and me quickly stopped our job of trying to put the fire out and rolled out, then I could hear an explosion in the sky and wreckage debris started to fall down on us, but I took a quick glance at what caused the explosion and noticed it was Autobots! They had destroyed their own human allies! And they had destroyed the rest of the team this scumbags they're all traitors! And suddenly one of the jets descended and transformed in front of Tow-line, the Autobot (who was apparently Skyhammer) smashed his fist into Tow-line and the rescue-bot was forced to transform, but Signal-flare and I kept accelerating away, and then a ground bridge portal opened in front of me and Prowl burst out of it holding two heavy machine guns, wait… where the hell did he get two heavy machine guns? Either way he sent dozens of dozens of dozens of dozens of bullets towards Signal-flare and me, I transformed and got ready to attack when he swung the barrel of the machine gun to my optic and fired multiple shots making me half blind and suddenly he dropped the machine guns transformed his arms into swords and prepared to decapitate us.

Brawl

"NO MERCY DECEPTICONS!" I shouted as hard as I could as I fired my arm-mounted machine guns, my pistols, and my shoulder-mounted missile launches "RIP 'EM APART I'LL MUDERIZE'EM I'LL-!"

"Brawl your squad's over there" muttered a Vehicon as he fired a machine gun that we mounted on a pile of bodies

"RIGHT I KNEW THAT!" I moved to the left and crouched behind a crashed Autobot drop-ship  
"Ok, Onslaught isn't here… neither is Soundwave, Starscream, or Shockwave… and the last construction died a few days ago… man this situation sucks" shouted Blast off as he sent a volley of missiles to a group of Autobots firing on our position, Vortex's head had been blown off by a tank shell, poor mech we were good friend but oh well that's the price of a good enjoyable war, Swindle had left the Combaticons squad and was sniping 'bots from a distance with a few other Vehicons, Barricade had been captured by a rampaging Autobot and we were the last 'Cons standing besides the Vehicons "GRENADE!" shouted a Vehicon as a red sphere landed a few feet away from me, by instinct I grabbed the grenade and threw it back and it exploded mid-air, a dozen Autobot fliers flew over us and fired multiple missiles at what remained at the stasis-lock Trypticon stuck in vehicle mode, I leaned over my cover and fired my pistol multiple times, a green mech with yellow stripes fell to the floor… oh my god I knew him… his name was Sideline he was my cousin and we got separated when the war started, but it's okay that I killed him right? This is war this is what you do on war it's not bad… right? Or is it… we killed for order for peace or were we wrong? Is there really such thing as peace through tyranny? LOL WHO AM KIDDING! Of course there is now let's start beating up some Autobots "Swindle provide cover fire on sector eight-two," I ordered "Blast Off provide aerial support for sector eighty-three and eighty-four, I'll take care of eighty-one!" and together, the last of the Combaticons charged towards battle with no fear of dying today we will die with honor in a honorable way.

Soundwave

My visor lit up and I looked around the field, my mini-cons were strapped to chairs by chains and so was I… but this were energon chains they were strong, real strong, a mile from here was the Metroplex Supreme in stasis-lock and Autobots were trying to strap him to the ground with humongous energon chains, and half of the Trypticon was a few miles away from us, and about one hundred Autobots and Vehicons were eighty feet away from me, and in front of me was Autobot city, the orange city was actually quite amazing and if the war was ever over (let's be honest it never will) I would really like living here, with its skyscrapers and the peaceful Autobots walking around except this time they didn't look happy, they were sad… real sad, wait why are Autobots strapping Autobots to chairs and the ground? What the hell is going on here? Then a ground bridge opened in front of me and the deceased bodies of six Autobots passed through in front of me and then Prowl passed, wait what? Didn't I kill him in the battle of Diego Garcia? Well maybe I crashed his head but not his brain molecule, next time I'll finish the job "Oh!" said a surprised Prowl "Soundwave whazzup bro! How you been livin' in the streets like a beast amirite?!"

"Acting cool is not on my personalization"

"Make it your personalization"

"Affirmative"

Thirty seconds later

"YO WAZZUP MAH MAN YOU CHILLIN' LIKE YOU'RE KILLIN'?"

"I said cool not Jazz but I'll take it did Shockwave tell you about the deal?"  
"Shockwave tell me nothin' 'bout no deal bro!"

"Well, we'll have to speak in private"

"Yo brother you can say anythin' you want in front of my mini-cons!"

"Well since they're still in stasis-lock I guess there's no damage doing it here, I'm a Decepticon sleeper agent hidden in the Autobot ranks for the past 4.9 million years ago and thanks to an experimental experiment Shockwave did on me I'm basically invincible, in other words you can't touch me without going to the scrap heap"

"You got it bro! wanna go chill in da bar!"

"Ok, Soundwave not talking in monotone is scary, but much better than your old annoying lame monotone"

"Yo my monotone's the kewlest thing in da wourld what chu talkin' 'bout bro? you wanna go huh!? Huh!?" Prowl took out a stasis-gun said sorry and pulled the trigger, the blast hit me in the chest and I entered stasis-lock, but not before I took a quick look through all my data-banks (I have an obsession of- I mean a hobby of spying on every Decepticon) and Megatron never authorized a double-agent, maybe Flipsides but he died thousands of years ago in the great Cybertronian battle of Kaon where the Wreckers decided to destroy many energon facilities and tried to assassinate Shockwave, Flipsides who had been in a spaceship accident had lost memory and become a hobo in the streets of Kaon,and then he got killed in the crossfire which meant… Shockwave had created his own double-agents how many did he have? that doesn't matter Shockwave has his own damn agenda and no one knows about it except me, Prowl, and Shockwave, but something had to be done all in the name of the mighty lord Megatron!

Megatron

I walked down the beautiful sidewalk of the rather very peaceful planet, somebody helped somebody and they returned the favor, this planet was actually pretty and then stood Lockdown's ship it was big and silver with dozens of multi-colored mechs around it and all of them had Decepticon symbols on them after Lockdown (who had some in storage thanks to his old job as a Decepticon) passed them around with his crew, and everyone wearing it pledge eternal loyalty to me, Lockdown came up behind me with a grin on his faceplate "so," he said as we entered the ship "where are we off to?"

"We're going to need information on what has been happening recently, so we're paying a visit to good ol' Soundwave"

"And where's Soundwave?"

"Earth, I can feel it"

"Whatever you say"

And together we got to the bridge, turned on the engines and started our journey to win the war.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry for the long wait once again, and I MAY OR MAY NOT put the series on hold considering how busy I have been recently with schoolwork and etc. but don't worry I'm not giving up on the series._**


	36. Megatron Attacks!

Season 2: Chapter six

Megatron

I slammed my fist on the button on the wall and the door opened up and Prowl, Soundwave and a few other Decepticons were there to greet me "lord Megatron," called Prowl "I'm here to greet-" he instantly received a blast square in the chest by me and was sent flying backwards "imprison him, kill any other Autobot here" I ordered the newly recruited Decepticons raised their fists into the air and hunted down the Autobots "Soundwave reporting for duty my lord" saluted Soundwave "we got him, what now?" asked Lockdown "we hunt down Prime," I answered "we need the matrix of leadership."

Optimus Prime

"Oh my Primus this Is impossible how the hell do you take off the matrix!?" shouted an annoyed Airachnid "the matrix will get off when it decides to" I said strictly "you can try all you want but it won't come off" Airachnid shot a glare at me and slapped me hard on the cheek, I spit a drop of oil at the side and looked back at her "finished?" I asked "I can do this all day l-"

Suddenly Grimlock awakened from stasis-lock and instantly shifted into his alt-mode and the room was filled with a loud roar, Airachnid turned her weapon to Grimlock but the Dinobot simply opened wide his mouth and snapped it shut on Airachnid's head. He pulled back and the femme was decapitated, he transformed back into protoform as the only interrogators fired at him, he yanked me off the chair and gave me Airachnid's blaster, and together we blasted our way out of the room.

Topspin

I ran across the streets of Autobot city with Steelshard on my shoulders, I turned around and fired my plasma pistol and one of the mercenaries/decepticons fell down and two more ran towards me wielding swords and shields, I shifted my arm into a rocket launcher and fired a trio of thermo missiles and when on impact they exploded and filled the street with fire "daddy!" cried Steelshard "what's happening!"

I ducked as two seekers flew above us and fired a volley of missiles at Air raid, and suddenly he blew up in a cloud of smoke and fire Twin Twist came up from behind and fired his pistol at the incoming 'cons  
"we've got to get the hell outta here Tops'"

"I know but how!?"

"He turned to me and a tear ran across his cheek, he took out a black plate and slammed it on my chest, I stared at him with confusion and suddenly I was in the middle of nowhere, a desert to be specific "daddy where are we?" asked Steelshard, and I realized what had just happened… Twin Twist had given me a portable ground-bridge device and I had been teleported to a desert, suddenly Bumblebee, Twin Twist, Springer, and Hot Rod materialized in front of us "Megatron… he's back" said a shocked Bumblebee "and the last thing I saw was him blowing up the Autobot city command"

"Well, we really need Optimus Prime or bad things are going to get worse" I muttered

"Worse? We just passed worse, we're entering an age of destruction and page… an age that Megatron will conquer Earth if Prime doesn't come back."

Shockwave

I rubbed my hands in glee as I witnessed the creation of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy… the ore-infinite, I grabbed the tool and injected myself with the liquid, my optics turned a mix of yellow and purple and a little of red I threw my arm at the side and extended my hand, a purple sphere made of energy materialized in my hand and I threw it towards Onslaught's body, suddenly his body disintegrated, If I could smile… I would do it right now… because nothing stands in my way of killing Megatron and teaching the universe the way of logic.

Powerglide

"I found her!" yelled Cupboard, I sprinted towards him and helped him pull off the wreckage, and Moonracer was revealed under the wreckage, she was in stasis-lock and really injured a smile grew under my mouthplate, I carried her and walked towards what was left of the Ark "Powerglide?" said a high-pitched voice, I turned around and Ironhide was there "I know, my voice sounds weird I messed it up on the way here, come on we need to return to the Ark" I started walking towards him and followed him towards the other part of the Ark.

A/N _** SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND BORING CHAPTER BUT HONESTLY I'VE LOST MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY AND I'M TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING NEW, I THINK I'LL JUST MAKE ANOTHER QUICK CHAPTER AND WRITE EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND CONCLUDE THE SERIES, I'M DEEPLY SORRY I KNEW A LOT OF PEOPLE OUT THERE LIKED THE STORY BUT I HONESTLY CAN'T KEEP GOING ON WITH THIS... I'LL SEE HOW TEAM PAX SERIES GOES AND IF IT GOES DOWNHILL I'VE ALREADY GOT A BACK-UP PLAN.**_


	37. Season Finale

_**DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT THE ENDING OF THE SERIES SPOILED**_

_**I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS**_

* * *

_**FINAL WARNING DO NOT READ THIS**_

* * *

WOE CONCLUSION

Optimus and Grimlock escape and Grimlock kills all of the Predacons, they make it back to the Ark and with stolen tech from the Predacons all of the Autobots stranded there are teleported back to Earth by spacebridge.

Bumblebee and the last of the Autobots on Earth make a last stand against Megatron and both sides suffer heavy losses, Bumblebee and Hot Rod are the last Autobot survivors and Megatron retreats to Cybertron to revive the dark lord who is Unicron.

Shockwave encounters Megatron but is easily defeated thanks to the support of Megatron's Vehicons and the last of the Combaticons.

Back on Earth Bumblebee is updating Optimus on what has happened and suddenly the giant strapped to the ground explodes and whatever is left of Autobot city is destroyed, with only Optimus, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Steelshard, Topspin, Grimlock, Snarl, Perceptor and Prowl, Bumblebee tells Optimus how Prowl betrayed the Autobots and Optimus both saddened and angered by this kills Prowl and activated the spacebridge he stole from the Predacons to head to Cybertron.

After Megatron experiments with Shockwave's experiments and an altar constructed by the Vehicons he is able to enact a curse and a giant portal materializes in the sky with Unicron coming out and suddenly Cybertron goes dark once again, and everyone including Megatron who decided he wanted to be free attacked Unicron, and everyone dies including Jetfire, Megatron and Brawl survive and escape while they can just as the Autobots arrive.

Optimus goes to the core and merges himself with Cybertron, the matrix opens up and sends a gigantic beam into Unicron and kills him, Brawl deserts the Decepticons and allies himself to the Autobot cause and Megatron who doesn't believe in Peace through Tyranny anymore is exiled from Cybertron and sent inside a black hole where he is sucked in and never seen again, the Autobots celebrate but are saddened since Optimus sacrificed himself but suddenly Cybertron starts to flow energon again and sparks start flying out of the well of Allsparks, and surprisingly the Matrix also comes out and floats towards Hot Rod, Hot Rod's chest opens up and the Matrix enters It and there's a white flash and Rodimus Prime stands where Hot Rod once used to be, the Autobots celebrate a new era of peace and head out into space to rebuild any planet affected by the awful Cybertronian civil war.

And some time later they recover the Allspark and everyone lives happily ever after, except the bad guys.


End file.
